Loki you Big Jerk!
by lokirah06
Summary: Loki had just saved his key holder's life and now interested to what she fear most besides spiders and gooey stuffs. Lucy refused to tell him so he got no choice but to be sly and make a plan to make her talk with the help of Virgo. But what happens when Norse Myth (mainly Norse gods) came to picture? "Who are you, really? Loki the Lion or Loki the god of mischief?" Lucy asked.
1. Lucy's Rescue and Diet

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not mine. Hiro Moshima made this wonderful anime containing the best anime pairing.

This is my first LucyxLoki One-Shot…so I hope that you, my readers, will like and appreciate it much. Thank you.

* * *

**Loki you Big Jerk!**

"Good bye, Ms. Mira! See you tomorrow." The blond girl beside the huge guild door joyfully yelled while swaying her arms sideways merrily as she turned her back away from her friend and ran away carrying her umbrella.

"Bye, Lucy. Be careful on your way home!" The pretty white-haired maiden replied with a sweet smile. She can hear a faint 'okay' coming from her retreating comrade who immediately disappeared as the door slams shut behind her.

Lucy ran as quickly as she could while avoiding the mud puddles. She can't afford to waste another cute skirt by splashing in those dirty disgusting mixture of water and soil and sometimes…with brown funky smelling odd shaped thing that is definitely not chocolate (**A.N.** you know what I mean?). But she really need to rush to the market or else she wouldn't have any dinner and breakfast to eat. The celestial mage ran and ran with all the energy left from her earlier missions with Natsu, the girly colored-haired, squinty-eyed, monster-like teeth, noisy boy who ate all her stuffs in her fridge. _'Now…what do I need? Milk and cheese for my pasta, sweet carrots and fresh lettuce for the vegetable salad, gravy for the roasted chicken, chocolate hotcake mix with maple syrup, and most of all…my favorite strawberry covered chocolate with some sprinkles.' _Lucy can hear her stomach growl in hunger as she thought of the food. Aaah…those edible things…those things that fills anyone's tummy…those things that satisfies ones hunger…food…oh, delicious food…wait a minute…What is this yucky feeling I felt just now?

"Eeew! Gross." She spat in disgust when she tried to look down. She found herself slowly sinking in the deep bubbly mud between a large crack from a broken tile. Her boot was being eaten by her least favorite thing in the world. She tried to pull her foot up but it won't even budge. "Great! It's cold…I'm wet…I'm stuck…I'm hungry…And to make things worse…The store is going to close in few minutes! I am the unluckiest girl in the world!" Lucy yelled in a frustrated manner. "What else can make things uglier at this moment…?" She sighed heavily.

After another attempt to free herself from the mud, she heard a loud engine roar from her back. She turned her head to see what created the deafening noise. As she saw what it was, her eyes dilated in horror when she saw an uncontrolled truck coming towards her. She threw her umbrella away and tried to remove her foot from the boot but instead of being free, the tiles moved and squished her ankle and she sank deeper. She felt an electrifying pain from her hurt ankle. She started to cry as the truck came nearer and nearer. She shouted for help but no one answered. Feeling hopeless and very scared, Lucy closed her eyes. All she can do is wait for a loud crash but all she can heard were rocks being mashed below her.

The young mage's eyes were still tightly shut with her small hands covering her mouth. Suddenly, she heard a familiar manly huff and she smelled familiar cologne. She hardly opened her sore eyes only to see herself being carried by a pair of strong hands owned by a strawberry-blond haired man in black sharp black suit looking at her with a smile.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked in a soothing voice. His soft breathing made Lucy calmed enough to answer but his seductive smile made her nervous once more.

"I-I-I think I-I'm okay for n-now." She looked up straight to his green orbs and her body uncontrollably shakes. Tears started to flow from her eyes even harder than before. She can't breathe properly because of her chocking. And before she even notice, her arms involuntary wrapped around her savior's neck. She buried her rain-soaked face on his chest and sob.

"Now, now…stop crying for your Prince is here! There's no need to be scared. It's all done. But the freaky part is…there's no driver. The truck moved by its o-." His sentence was cut by a soft gurgled voice on his chest.

"Thank you, Loki." The worked up girl whispered.

The man smiled and bowed his head to level her ear. "Hey, Princess? Don't be angry to what I will tell you, okay?" He seductively said in a purr-like voice that made Lucy shiver. She can feel her face become hot but she was able to nod as her reply.

Loki adjusted his mistress from his arms and huffed loudly. "I think you are getting heavier each time I carry you. You are still sticking on your diet, aren't you?" He teased.

The celestial mage quickly pulled her head away from the spirit's chest and glared at him. Her eyes seem to be better than before but they were still scary whenever she wanted to. "You do know how I hate it when others mock my weight. Do you want me to peel your annoying face off your brainless head?" She stated in a threatening tone.

He gulped nervously and a sweat drop appeared from Loki's temples. "A-Aaaw come on now, Princess. You wouldn't…" He pleaded with his matching puppy eyes.

Lucy stared at him for a while with a pout. After few heartbeats, her shoulders began to shake and her hands covered her mouth. She seemed to be trying to stop herself from giggling but it didn't work. She burst into laughter...the lion spirit smiled.

"Hahahahah…oh my gosh!...oh my gosh…oh my…hahah…oh my Ankle! Ouch!" She stopped laughing to reach for her injured ankle. She rubbed it few times before she face again to her friend. "Sheesh…it's your fault for making me laugh! I can't believe that a lion can make such puppy eyes. Geez…"

"At least I made milady (**A.N.** I don't know if it should be 'my lady' or 'milady'…sorry if I had some mistakes) laugh again. Now I am satisfied for today. Seeing your smile made my life complete." Loki smoothly said.

Lucy turned her head aside to avoid the stellar spirit to see her blush by what he said. "Whatever…Can you put me down now please? I don't want to make the 'prince' suffer because of my heavy weight." She stressed the word 'prince' to mock him. Unfortunately, he didn't obey his master. He nervously look on the sky from they're shade before she heard him sigh in relief. He bended his knees and told Lucy to hold on him tight. Not giving her a chance to reply, he quickly jumped to the air and land on top of a tall building and jump to another building to building until they are half-way to Lucy's apartment. Loki stopped jumping when he heard his passenger whispered something.

"Is something wrong, Princess?" He asked.

"W-What the heck?" The girl stuttered while staring on space. "H-How dare you?" She yelled on him angrily.

"Don't worry…I will not drop you." Loki calmly said to her.

"I don't care if you drop me! I can manage myself!" She shouted on his surprised face. He had never seen her that angry before.

"Then why are you so angry?" He replied smoothly trying not to sound affected.

"You left my umbrella! What if a thunder storm came?" She yelled.

"P-Pardon me?" Loki barely asked. Yup…he had never seen her that angry before…for an umbrella.

Lucy seemed to snapped out and realized what she had just done. She too looks so surprised from herself. "S-Sorry, Loki. I didn't mean to yell. I-It's just…" She paused.

"…." The boy patiently waited for the girl to finish her sentence.

"Never mind…disregard all the things that I had just said. Just take me to my apartment." She finally said as she looked down in embarrassment.

"You look as adorable as ever, Princess." The formally dressed man soothingly stated. Lucy's face turned completely red so she hid it with her hair.

After few more houses of being jumped on, they finally reached they're destination. Loki only let go of his mistress when they already inside. He placed Lucy in her soft couch and told her to sit still. He kneeled down and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around her hurt ankle. She cringed a bit but the pain slowly vanishes. His gentle touch made her feel better in lightning speed. He made a cute little bow as a finishing touch for his good work.

"There! It's done milady. Feel any better?" Loki gently asked as he stood up on his feet. "You should take a bath right now if you don't want to be sick. You're so wet, Princess."

"Thank you so much, Loki. You are always there whenever I need some help." Lucy sweetly said. She looked down on her soaked clothes and ruined boots. "Ugh! I really need to buy new clothes and boots…and a nice big thunder-proof umbrella…" She frowned.

"What's the big deal with this umbrella? Why do you want it that bad?" Loki asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He gave her an I-will-not-go-unless-you-tell-it-to-me look.

Lucy had never seen him so serious before. "I-I am scared of the…" She stated in a nervous manner.

"Scared of what, Mistress?" A new voice suddenly appeared from the shadows of the kitchen. The two turned their head to where the voice came from.

"Virgo? Is that you?" Lucy asked. Hoping it was her so that she can escape hers and Loki's topic.

"It is me, Mistress. I came here with a medicine kit from the Astral Plane because I sensed you're in need. Will I be punished?" Virgo stated while handing the kit to her key holder.

"Uhmn, Virgo? Can you go with me tomorrow? I need assistance for my shopping spree tomorrow. Pretty please?" Lucy pleaded.

"Certainly, Mistress. Shall I treat your injury properly?" The maid spirit offered.

"Oh, okay." The celestial mage leaned her back on her couch. But she felt uneasy. She feels like she forgot something. Something important. Something she didn't expect herself to forget it. Not wanting to be bothered more, she just shook the thought off.

She watched Virgo treat her ankle carefully. As careful as a mother, she thought. Once the spirit was done, she stood up, cleaned her things, and bid good bye as she disappeared with a poof. Lucy sighed in relief as she tried to move her foot round and round. She was really amazed on how good her two spirits treat wounds. Speaking of which…where is the other spirit? Maybe he returned to his own world already? But without even not saying good bye? It is not like him to do that.

She stood up slowly and went straight to the bathroom to take a short bath. Then, she decided to go upstairs to breathe some fresh air from the roof top. The first thing she saw was a beautiful sun ready to set. _'Oh, it's already evening! And I haven't even bought any food. I'll just skip dinner.'_ She thought while her tummy growled in disagreement.

"Don't be stubborn tummy. Look at you! I do need a diet. I can't imagine myself as a fat lady you know." She said while pointing on her stomach. But it didn't stop growling so she hugs herself like a hungry beggar.

"You really took it serious when I mock you about your weight? I'm just joking you." A husky voice said from the stairs behind Lucy.

The celestial mage jumped in surprise as she turned around to see her 'missing' spirit. "L-Loki! What are you still doing here?" She stuttered.

"Do you really think that I will leave you without saying good bye?" He asked smoothly with a smile.

"Uhmmn…not really….yeah….sort of…" Lucy barely said while managing herself to smile fakely.

"You are really honest sometimes, Princess." He laughed.

"What do you mean by sometimes?" She pouted. A blush sneaked up her face by his laugh. "By the way…I didn't saw you earlier. Where were you?" She asked.

"I just went outside to do an errand." Loki replied while he leaned down to pick up something from the stairs. "Here you go." He happily reached to his mistress a paper bag full of food.

Lucy's eyes twinkled as she took the bag from his lion friend. "Food! Yey! We can survive, tummy!..." The girl cheered.

"…." Loki covered his mouth with both of his hands to stop himself from laughing.

"Ughhhh…uhmmmmn….cough…cough…I mean…Thank you so much." The young mage turned red in embarrassment. But thankfully, she can still talk. "H-How did you k-know that I need 'this'?" She asked. Still fuming red.

The boy fixed his blue-tinted glass with his finger to regain his coolness amidst of his unstoppable humor. "I heard your 'tummy' yelling for help. You shouldn't torture your body like that. Boy…I've never heard such loud growl coming from a stomach. You, my Princess, outranked a mighty lion's growl. I congratulate you." Loki teased while posing to salute his mistress by standing straight and raising his hand leveled to his forehead. But he really can't stop from giggling. He burst into laughter while hugging his stomach for support. (**A.N.** Can you imagine Loki like that? I think he will look so adorable.)

"Why you…I'll gonna tear your stupid face right now!" Lucy angrily shouted as she placed her 'food' down and started to sway her hands crazily to snatch Loki's face but he was able to duck all her attacks.

He jumped back with great distance to avoid his key holder then he raised a hand. "Good bye, Princess. I had a great day with you. Thank you! See 'ya later!" The lion spirit joyfully said as he immediately disappeared with a poof of smoke with golden light.

Lucy stopped dead in her place. _'He is already gone.'_ She looked up and smiled as she saw beautiful stars that started to appear in the night sky. _'Time goes on fast when you are having fun.' _ She walked to the paper bag to pick up her 'food'. She carried it to her kitchen and placed all the things on her dining table to start cooking. She was so happy when she saw almost all of the things she needed. _'Does **he** really know me that much? He is so affectionate and sometimes sensitive.'_ But her smile became a frown as she saw several diet sodas at the bottom of the paper bag.

She raised her fist as she cast out loud angrily. "Loki, you jerk!"

**Meanwhile in the spirit World….**

"Brother, I'm sorry for interrupting your moment with Mistress Lucy. I just can't bear to watch her suffer from her injury." Virgo said to their Zodiac Leader whom is walking beside her.

"Nah…its fine, Virgo. You are just being yourself .And I think you can be a great leader for the spirits because of your loyalty." Loki replied kindly.

"Thank you, Leo. Will you punish me?" The spirit maiden asked.

"I'd always wondered why you are asking that question?…You can ask better ones like 'Can I do something for you?' or 'Do you need something?'…" The leader requested while he placed both of his hands in his pocket smoothly.

"It's my signature phrase. And I do kind of want to be punished as a maid." She replied.

"O-kay?" Loki awkwardly said while rolling his eyes. The both of them walked quietly for a moment before he decided to break the silence. "Virgo. 'Ya know what? Let me offer a deal with you." He finally said.

"Let me hear it." She stopped walking to look at her leader.

"I'll give you some torture equipments that I-had-no-idea-why-I-had-it to punish yourself, if you will allow me to exchange an appointment." The lion spirit gladly stated with an evil grin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay…it was supposed to be a one-shot but it will be longer than I expected so I decided to cut the story into two. So, therefore, it will become a two-shot story…MY FIRST EVER TWO-SHOT STORY! Yehey! I hope that this epic fanfiction made you smile even a bit…

_Dear Readers,_

_ Please review…just push the button there at the bottom that is labeled as **REVIEW** and I will be very much happy. Pretty Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee…Thank you!_

_Your Beginner Writer,_

_XXX_

_Lokirah06_

_XXX_


	2. The Date and Lucy's Prank

**Author's Note: **So…Hey guys! This is the other half that I promised. I tried my very very very best in making it funnier and more romantic. But I think that the romance part lost.

By the way…I want to thank those blessed people who full-heartedly review my story. Your comments really made me happy and very much satisfied. Love you all!

* * *

**Loki you Big Jerk!**

**PART TWO**

**On the Day of the Shopping Spree**

"Gate of the Maiden…I open thee…Virgo!" Lucy loudly casts as she raised a key up in the air inside her apartment. A poof of smoke with golden light suddenly appeared in front of her. "Okay, Virgo. Let's go shopping now! There will be lots of people…later...in the…ma-" She was slowly trailed off as she saw messy strawberry-blond hair after the smoke cleared out. The next thing she saw was blue-tinted glass covering a pair of glimmering green orbs then she noticed a black and gold headphone around the neck above a familiar green jacket lined with fur on the hood. And by the bottom were familiar baggy pants with chains hanging from the waist to the pocket. Lucy was expecting girl in a maid outfit but instead she found a boy whose clothes say I-am-a-bad-boy once you see it.

"L-Loki? Why are you here? Where's Virgo? Why are you wearing that? Where's your suit?" Lucy stuttered in a surprised manner. Her eyes still in a shock mode.

"Too many questions, Princess. Let's see…I am here because of a request. Virgo had another important appointment. I'm wearing this because it is a bit cold outside…and for your last question…my suit were ruined when I saved and carried a wet young lady yesterday." Loki sighed after his long breathless reply. "The market will be filled of shoppers in just a moment. We should carry on and fulfill your task today milady." He stated as he approached the front door and reached for the knob.

"W-Wait a minute, Loki. Can you please wait until my messed up mind copes up?" Lucy asked while she scratches her temples.

The lion spirit giggled by his master's statement. "Take your time, Princess." He smiled, noticing how cute his master was whenever she's serious about something. He also noticed Lucy wearing her favorite blue-striped white tank top with her matching blue skirt. He had just realized that the young celestial mage truly is in the midst of 'clothes crisis' because he expected that she would perhaps wear thicker clothes due to the weather. But still, she looks as beautiful as usual.

"If you will accompany me in shopping…then you will definitely call it as a…" She slowly said with eyes full of suspicion. Not daring to continue.

"A date." He plastered a grin in his face as he fixed his sky-colored glasses.

"I knew it. You planned all of these!" Lucy frowned. "But I got news for you, punk…you are _rejectamento_." She proudly said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, you got no any other choice. I know that you want to buy lots of things today and as your Prince, I will not let you carry all of those stuffs alone." Loki smiled and walked towards the front door. He twisted the knob and leaped outside. "It's a cloudy day! We better buy your 'umbrella' fast! I don't want to see my Princess soaked in water again." He yelled like a child.

'_If you only knew.'_ The celestial mage rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Lucy. Just don't talk to him much so that he will bother you no more. It always works on crazy people." Lucy whispered to herself gloomily as she stepped outside to join her spirit.

**oooOOOooo**

"How's your ankle?" Loki asked while looking at the girl's foot. He noticed her silence since outside her apartment that made him uncomfortable somehow.

'_Don't talk to him, Lucy.' _

The blond girl sighed.

"You kinda look tired." He asked once more, attempting to break free from her _silent treatment._

'_Follow your plan, girlie! Snob him!'_

"If you feel uncomfortable walking, I can carry you wherever you wanted me t-" He quickly bit his tongue when his master gave him a death glare as soon as he lifted his head to lock his eyes into hers. _'Oops! Bad move.'_

"You're a big jerk, Loki." She simply said as she stopped walking. Her burning eyes still locked in his. He swore he saw a glint of red in her brown orbs.

"W-Why?" The lion spirit nervously asked as he too stopped his trail.

"You, mister…had just ruined my day. Now I am not in the mood to shop." She stated with a pout. She looked away and crossed her arms.

Loki didn't dare to talk anymore for he is scared that Lucy's negative energy might attract demons or somethin'. He can see the dark aura coming out from her.

While watching his own hope in making her happy grew wings and fly away, he sighed heavily. He looked around and he fortunately spot a little ice cream stand not so far away. _'I still have hope.' _Loki walked around his master and stopped at her back. He placed both of his hands at her shoulder and carefully led her to his desired destination. The girl gasped in shock due to her spirit's sudden move.

"H-Hey! What are you doing you stupid lion? You're ruining my heels!" Lucy complained while digging her boots on the ground in protest.

"Ah, Princess. You are always paying attention even for the smallest things. You gave attention on your heels and not where I will take you? You really amaze me. That's why I like you." Loki soothingly said behind the girl's ear that gave her an electrifying feeling.

"Y-You are always telling me those things. I know that you're using that whenever you hit girls. So don't even try it on me if you don't want to have a black eye." She raised her fist to threaten him.

"But I mean it this time…" Loki seriously said in a deep tone. Lucy winced as she felt her spirit's grip became tighter. It's like as if her heart was being mashed up like a potato and soaked up by hot gravy. (**A.N.** I kinda suck in comparing things…so…I'll just use food and whatevers for it. Not to mention that I am always hungry while composing this story. XD)

Lucy felt his sincerity convincing her that he spoke of the truth. It made her confused and messed up. The lion spirit took a glance at his stunned master who suddenly became quiet. He snapped himself out and mentally sighed. _'I got my emotions got over me again…totally uncool.'_

"Hey, Lucy. Don't be mad at me but…there's a bat in the cave." Loki said with a smile as he lifts his hand to point at something.

"Huh?" The girl asked limply like she hadn't eaten breakfast.

_Or maybe it is an effect by a kind of torture that can affect one's body and mind…namely; DIET. _

"I mean…" He choked, fighting the urge to laugh. "There's something hanging in your nose and waving hi at me." He mockingly said, trying to shoo off the awkward atmosphere.

"W-W-What! Really?" She panickly covered up her red face with her hands and rushed over a nearby fountain to check on her image. A long sigh of relief escaped her mouth as soon as she saw nothing on or in her nose. _'Whew…I thought I had IT…no one with brains would want it! No wonder why it claimed the first place in my I'd-rather-wear-a-clown-make-up-than-to-have-__**it**__-in-public; Boogars.'_

The girl winced as a reflection of a man appeared at her back, giggling.

"If only you…saw what…you look like earlier…when you panicked. It's priceless!" Loki barely said between giggles.

"Why you…" The pissed off girl glared at the boy before her hand intentionally dropped on the fountain and splashed the water at Loki's face.

She unexpectedly heard an annoyed hiss from her spirit friend who fell down, rear first, after the water touched his skin. His disgusted look focused on the dripping wet hand of his master. He cough in embarrassment as his gaze traced up to see the dumb stricken face of Lucy looking straight at him. Loki let out a nervous laugh while standing up to brush the dirt off his clothes.

'…_Aaawkwaard~…'_

The boy gulped silently as the familiar atmosphere returned.

"Uhmmn…I think we should go." The strawberry-blond boy stuttered as he turned his back against the blond girl and walked like a robot.

"Woah…didn't saw that coming." His master squeaked.

The spirit stopped dead as he heard her voice. Cold sweat started to crawl in his body. He started to shiver like a wet kitten. _'Not good.' _

He shivered more.

"Uhmmn…Loki?" Lucy whispered one more time. _'Is there an earthquake? I can feel the ground shake.'_

"I despise _it_. My blood freezes whenever I gain contact with _it_." The boy suddenly spat in disgust.

"You mean…water?" She carefully asked.

Lucy finally heard Loki took a deep breath. He turned around vigorously to lock his eyes to his master. Fear and shame can be seen in his green eyes.

"It's my weakness. Maybe I inherit it from being a family of cats. This sucks!" He proclaimed as he quickly inserted his hands in his chained pocket. "I feel so ashamed of myself for letting you, my master, discover my only weak spot." His voice shaked.

"H-How about when you saved me last time? I'm stuck in the _middle of the rain_, aren't I?" She asked, trying to be cheerful.

"I endured it." He simply said. "What do you expect of me? Of course I'd rather charge in the rain than watch you being hit by a truck!" His sudden change of tone made the girl gasp.

After a silence that seemed like a century, Lucy finally blinked. Her eyes filled with pity and pain. She walked stiffly towards Loki and stopped just a few meters away from him and smiled.

"Is it too late to thank you for what you did for me?" She asked lovingly with a comforting smile that made Loki's insides somehow feel hot.

Her actions took him of guard. "N-No need. Just keep it as a secret, okay? I-I really don't want anybody to know." He replied, trying to stay cool.

"I understand you. I just feel the same way. Weakness is just a pain in the butt. I hate it." Her understanding smile suddenly became a playful one. "But really…water as your weakness?..." She gave out a giggle.

Loki's eyes grew wide as he noticed his blond master's emotions changed all of a sudden. "Are you saying that to get revenge on me? Or you are just plain twisted?" He finally asked, raising an eyebrow with a faint smile.

Lucy smiled wider as her reply. _'Oh goodie! He is not moody anymore.' _

"I'm hungry. I want something sweet and cold." She groaned while touching her tummy.

"Even though the weather is chilly?" He asked. The girl nodded in reply. "Eating sweets are prohibited if you are in the middle of a diet."

"R-Realy?...I-I am not aware of that!" She panickly replied. He smiled.

"I-I mean…not that I am admitting that I am in a diet…" Lucy continued defensively, blush covering her face.

"Denial~" Loki sang.

"W-What? No I am not!"

The lion spirit shook his head with a smile as he took the girl's hand and walked towards the nearby ice cream stand. He stopped in front of the stand and happily faced his master beside him.

"What flavor would you prefer, Princess? My treat!" He joyfully stated.

"Uhmmn…I think I will go on with ANYTHING that is SWEET. I can't decide properly with an empty tummy." She complained in a distressed tone, finally giving up.

"Okay." Loki answered in a soothing voice. He turned his head towards the vendor to order. "Mister, may I have a…" His husky voice suddenly died down as he leaned closer to the vendor's ear with a sly smile.

"Oh! It will be special then, Sir. What a good taste! It will take me time to make it but I'll try my best." The vendor exclaimed while smiling at the clueless Lucy.

"Let's sit there while waiting for our order, Princess." The boy pointed on a decent looking table and two cute looking chairs behind them. He pulled a chair for Lucy to seat in and a chair for him.

**After few minutes of waiting…**

"Uhmmn…are we doing a staring contest here?" The celestial mage tiredly asked as she realized her spirit gazing at her for a while. "Count me out 'coz I feel uncomfortable with your sticky look." She said with a hint of irritatedness.

"Is it wrong to check on you?" He replied while tilting his head like a curious feline.

"Yeah! If you check on me _every_ second." Lucy sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes. Loki laughed softly before leaning his chin on his hand resting on the table to decrease the space separating the two.

"What can I do? I can't take my eyes of you…" He soothingly stated, looking at her brown orbs once more.

"You _do_ know that there's a nearby fountain here?" Lucy threatened while turning her blushing head to the water source's direction.

"Woah…I had enough of water splashing for today. You are truly mean, my dear." Loki defended as he leaned back while raising both hands to show defeat. _'Really…if she keeps this up…all men in the world will be mate less…someday.'_

Lucy giggled as if she heard what Loki had in his mind.

"So…now that I know about your weakness…" The girl started with an evil smile. Loki's eyes widened at her sudden words.

'_Not good. I don't like that tone of hers.'_

"I think I know now how to tame a lion!" She excitedly said.

'_Definitely not good! Her bad side is showing!'_

"W-What are you talking about?" Loki nervously asked with a gulp, his eyes opening wider.

"While we are waiting for the vendor, I'll gonna go first to buy somethin'. No worries…I will be back in a jiffy." She said as she stood up with a grin.

"W-Wait! Lucy where are yo-" Loki trailed of when his master got away so fast. He gave out a loud sigh as her figure slowly disappears.

'_What is she up to?'_

"Quite a catch there, sir!" The vendor playfully said with a bright smile as he peeped from his stand.

"Yeah…you have no idea." The spirit sighed as he shook his head.

**oooOOOooo**

Lucy returned at the ice cream stand to have a sit after her short unknown trip. The celestial mage let out a gasp as she saw an _empty table_ (**A.N.** Which means there's no yet ice cream. How took that vendor long? Don't ask me!) which happened to be their spot. She placed a paper bag on her chair and sighed heavily.

"Where could that jerk be?" The girl whispered to herself as she looked around.

All of the sudden, she heard few giggles near to the place where she stood. The kind of giggles that only happens in a particular case. Curiously, she tiptoed to the source which came out to be behind of a huge tree. Strands of strawberry-blond hair peeped from the tree that made Lucy became more aware to what is happening. She silently rushed to her table and furiously she grabbed her paper bag. As she walked towards the fountain, she pulled out a green spray bottle designed with daffodils from the bag. She popped it open to refill with cold clear water.

"Uhmmn…Miss? There's no need to water the plants here. We had a gardener here who had just finished his task." The ice cream vendor said with a gentle smile as he saw Lucy running past him with a bottle.

The girl stopped in respect to answer the old man. "Actually, mister. I will only play with it for a while." She playfully smiled back.

"Oh, okay. But be sure to return quickly. The ice cream your boyfriend ordered will be _ready in a moment_!" (**A.N.** Yehey! Atlast…Halleluiah!) The man replied at the girl who bowed down and run away.

"Just for the record, he is not my boyfriend!" Lucy yelled as her voice slowly fades.

When she reached the big tree, she sneakily climbed up to the bigger plant beside it with the bottle between her teeth so that she can use both of her hands. _'Ugh…my nails will be ruined.' _As she caught a glimpse of a strong enough branch, she crawled on top of it until she is close enough on the giggling pair below her for a good 25 feet. She slowly pulled some branches filled with leaves for cover.

"Ha! I knew it…Loki is flirting again." Lucy silently spat in disgust as she looked down. "Someone had to teach him a lesson not to leave others without permission!...but how…?" She angrily whispered as she tightened her grip on the bottle containing the water she gathered.

"What if I close his gate?" The celestial mage asked with a much lowered voice. She slipped her hand on her side to reach for her keys but instead, she felt something in her pocket. Into her surprise, a small sachet of lotion where resting all along in her skirt. The girl stared at it for a moment before an evil smile appeared across her face. She tore the corner of it quietly and poured its contents on a leaf.

"Aww…Loki, you are so handsome and brave. Did you really defeat a member of the Raijinshu team single-handed?" A brunette girl in a dark violet dress gleamed while leaning on the tree. Her twinkling eyes seemed to have a heart in its core. Her flirty giggles made Lucy irritated more than ever.

'_Why do I feel this way?'_

"Of course I did. Never underestimate a light mage, my dear. My blinding power comes from my unlimited love." The man in green jacket soothingly said as he caressed the brunette's blushing cheek.

'_What! I was there when that happened! I used my whip to stop Bixlow for Loki to do the finishing attack! What a big jerk.'_

"Oooh…you are so amazingly brave." The flirty girl complemented.

'_Tch…let's see how brave he is.'_

The blond mage on top of the tree stirred the white lotion on the leaf to gain a greenish fluid. A disgusting green color. The result of her experiment made her smile mischievously and slyly. She bit out a laugh as she tilted the leaf down to let the green fluid fall freely. After few heart beats of waiting for the lotion to pour down…SPLAT!

"EEEEEEEEEEEW! Gross! Eew…Eew…Eew..." The brunette screamed as she jumped up and down. She panickly waved her arms like crazy while looking at her shoulder with her big widened eyes. "B-B-Bird poop!"

"Woah. Let me help you there." The lion spirit offered. But as he stretched his hand with a handkerchief, droplets of water suddenly fell from the sky. (_**A.N.**_ From Lucy, actually.)

All of the hair on Loki's body stood as tinie tiny bits of H2O touched his hand. His eyes dilated as some fell on his face. He too started to panic while rolling on the ground yelling and yelling. "Aaah! Water!...water…water… It burns!" He screamed with his hands covering his face.

Another drop of greenish fluid fell on the brunette's other shoulder then on her head. Her poor face had some marks from the 'bird droppings' splatters. She screamed so loud that the birds on resting on the other trees flew away. "I can't take it no more! I am out of here!" She shouted as she rushed out of the trees. Her panicked voice echoing miserably.

Lucy covered her mouth with one hand to stop herself from laughing out loud while the other keeps spraying water on the rolling oversized pussy. She looked back on the girl covered with green lotion who is still stumbling on her way. _'I feel so mean. I pity her cute dress.'_

She sighed in exhaustion from laughing herself out as she stopped spraying water below. The girl swiped a tear on her laughing eyes. "Whoo! What a sight. Too bad I didn't bring my camera to take a shot from that racket." Lucy giggled. She carefully balanced her way to the tree trunk to climb down. Her feet successfully touched the ground safely. She peeked behind the big tree only to see the 'still rolling on the dirt' lion spirit. The blond mage took the chance to retreat to her _base_ without Loki noticing.

Lucy panted while holding on the chair for support. Her fast escape made her tired and exhausted. She laughed loudly as she sat down on her place and leaned back. Footsteps and a polite cough where heard from her back startled her.

"What fun did you got from the trees back there, ei?" The vendor smiled with an occupied tray on his hands. "Quite a prank you had, Miss." He said with a huff while placing the tray on her table. "Here's your order. It melted a little because you didn't return immediately."

"Oh…I'm sorry for making you wai-….What? How did you know about my plan?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I just noticed it by how you act." He grinned. "By the way…where's your companion?" The old man asked while wiping his hands on his apron.

The celestial mage shrugged her shoulders in reply. A sly smile was still plastered on her face. As her eyes decided to avoid the vendor's gaze, she lowered her them only to be surprised by the delicious looking treat on the tray.

"Wow! Y-You made it all alone, Mister?"She asked happily as her eyes glimmered in delight. "I feel like drooling…" Lucy was speechless by what she is witnessing on the table.

The vendor laughed by her statement. "Enjoy." And then he left.

The blond girl took a small spoon beside the glorious ice cream with an unsatisfied smile. She looked on the trees with guilty eyes. "How took him too long in the trees? I feel like regretting what I did. _It is kinda_ immature." The mage whispered to herself, letting go of the spoon.

All of the sudden, she heard the bushes ruffle behind her. Her body alerted as she jumped up from her chair. She took small steps forward to have a closer look on the suspicious plant. Her senses told her that it is only an animal or somethin' but her mind argued that it was something more. As she leaned her head forward, a hand suddenly popped out from the bush and landed on her shoulder. It was shaking. Shaking so hard like a…like a…hmmmn…like a maracas! Or like Plue, the spirit dog? Or like a vibrating phone? Or like a fruit blender? Or…WHAT THE HECK! As long as that thing shakes…(cough…cough…cough)

Lucy's face became pale by the contact. She quickly jerked up to free herself from the touch and to give a gutt-buster kick to whoever owned that freakin' hand. The girl posed in a kicking position to start her bloody torture. But a familiar voice stopped her attack.

"Stop! W-Why are you doing this to me?" The familiar distressed husky voice yelled from the…bush.

"H-Huh? Is that you _Loki_? Why on earth are you there in the bush!" Lucy asked as she stretched both her hands to pull the boy out. But he angrily retreated his hand from the celestial mage's grip. He immediately stood up while hugging his own muddy clothed body.

"What are you thinking? Are you mad? Why do you have to scare that poor girl with your…goop? And most of all…I just told you my weakness and then you used that against me with that cruel way?" Loki yelled angrily. His eyes darkened and his body gave a negative energy. It was just the second time that Lucy saw her lion spirit raised a voice that loud on her.

'_How did he discovered about my prank?' _

"I-I'm…I'm so…" The scared girl stuttered while covering her mouth with her shivering hand to stop herself from crying. But a tear was already on the edge of her eyes that Loki immediately noticed.

His emerald eyes widened as he realized what he did to his dear master. He turned around to avoid seeing her in that state. He had always hated her cry in front of him. The boy gave out a loud frustrated sigh as his hands dropped at his side. He tried his best to stop from shivering from the water but his body shakes more due to guilt.

"Lucy…I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just…" he let out another sigh. "It's just I tried my best to make you happy today and see you enjoy yourself beside me…I always dreamt of dating you…but as I witnessed from your actions this day…this very moment…I think I failed. I'm sorry for ruining your day. I'm sorry for leaving the table while you're gone. _I'll just return to my world first to cool myself._" And after Loki said his words with full of sincerity, he vanished with a poof of smoke.

Lucy was sniffing hardly while watching the smoke clear away. Tears finally escaped from her eyes as she barely sat down on her cold chair. Her eyes involuntary darted on the wasted melting ice cream that seems like crying with her.

"What have I done?" The girl whispered, more tears flowed. "What am I thinking? Dropping a poop-like lotion on that flirty girl and spraying water on Loki! But it is also his fault for _flirting_ her." She yelled out loud as her hand slammed the table letting the spoon fall on the ground. Lucy buried her head in her hands while sobbing.

'_Why am I crying so badly? I don't cry this much when I argue with my other friends. I love my friends equally. So why do I emote this much over him? I feel like my heart will explode like popcorn.'_

A hand suddenly fell on the crying Lucy's shoulder. It startled her a bit but she didn't mind. The hand transferred to her shaking head gently. A comforting pat on her head made her look up. "M-Mr. Vendor?"

"That is what you call jealousy, dear child. Tsk…Tsk…Kids these days." The old man said as he let go of her head to sit across the table soaked with ice cream. "Never let jealousy get you. I'm not good in giving advises so…I will just let you know that you should apologize as soon as possible. No one knows when our time will end so you should compose a heart-warming apology now. So pull yourself together, child."

"Y-You're truly right, Mister." Lucy said more calmly. "I should do it." The girl energetically proclaimed as she stood up with her fist raised up, the other hand wiping her tears away from her chocolate eyes. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, kiddo." The vendor smiled with a thumbs up.

"Mister…before I go…Can I ask you an important question?" The young mage stated as she jumped.

"Yes…yes of course." He answered, looking up at her.

"Did Loki already pay for this wasted expensive looking ice cream?"

**Meanwhile in the Spirit World…**

"Leo? Why do you look so glum?" A soft voice said beside the lion spirit, who at that moment was sitting on his mansion's porch.

"Oh…Virgo…" Loki started while rubbing his temples as he curled down more. "I uncontrollably raised my voice on our master and now…and now she is…"

"Angry at you?" The maiden continued while sitting beside her leader. "Brother, I am so thankful for the torture equipments you gave me…so…I will help you with all my might. Besides, she _is_ our beloved master."

"Thank you." The boy looked up and smiled at her.

"Uhmmn…Leo? Am I seeing droplets of water on your jacket and hair?" The pink-haired maiden asked in disbelief. "I thought you hated water?"

"I do! But Lucy…she-"

"She knew?"

"Yeah…And she sprayed water on me." He laughed.

"It seems that a lot of things happened today?"

"You said it." The strawberry-blond boy whistled. After few heartbeats, he suddenly jumped up with a big bulb floating on top of him. "I got a freakin' idea!"

The maid startled. She raised her eyebrow in reply.

"If only I know what her weakness is or to what she is scared most…" Loki slowly stated with a hand rubbing his chin.

"Perhaps I can do something with that…" Virgo said while standing on her feet. "All you need is to do is meet her and do all the things that I will tell you."

"How?"

"With this…" The girl showed a pair transparent ear piece in her palm.

"Where did you-"

"In my pocket." Virgo cut in.

"O-kay…" Loki said awkwardly. _'Weird. Really weird.'_ He straightened himself before he clapped his hand merrily. "So…when shall we start?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I…am…so…sorry! Waaaaaah… I didn't mean to make it this long…I tried my best to make it short but…I want things to be detailed. So it will be a Three-Shot then?(YES)...What the heck is WRONG with me!

Don't worry…I will do my very best to make it until the third part only…but if you somehow want it to be followed…It's okay…I got a lot of ideas now…But I don't want to start a new different story so…that's why I want to make it longer…but it depends to the reviews…

I hope that you, the readers loved it. I will submit the third part next week. THANK YOU! :D


	3. Nightmares Sucks

**Disclaimer:** Yosh! I am so sorry if it took me a long time to update…I am a _bit_ busy at home…plus; our laptop had been naughty so….yeah.

I want to thank the fully blessed people who reviewed my story…It really made me inspired…thank you for your kind comments and suggestions…I tried my best to include them! And don't worry….I decided to make it a longer story…so…disregard all the things that I said about one-shot,two-shot and three-shot and blah blah blah….Enjoy!

_**Loki you Big Jerk!**_

_**Part Three**_

* * *

**-Lucy's POV-**

It had been already three days since the tragic prank that I accomplished. Uhmmn, it's not totally a success coz' it's rather an epic failure for both of me and Loki…*sigh*

It was chaos…..hurt…..fear….so stirred up! Like a scrambled egg.

He only wanted to accompany me on my shopping day. But what had I done in return? I hurted him hardcore and took advantage of his phobia; fear of H2O…a.k.a. WATER. And I gave him an unforgivable prank that destroyed his dignity. Well, not so much.

Those last words that he left haunted me night and day and day and night. I can't even continue my endless novel! And he is also _to blame_. Why you ask? It's because he left me all alone in the park…..leaving me with a huge burden to carry until now.

_**He left me**_ _**the bill for the expensive ice cream**_! And I'm not even able to taste it!_ Loki is such a big jerk! _And worst…the money that I used to pay for the wasted melted cream is the money that I saved for to buy clothes. Yeah. You heard me! The money for buying those precious clothes that I had in mind.

Now I am suffering…..

I don't have any money in hand. Even a penny with a hole! A Big fat _**NOTHING**_.

I tried to get a job from the mission board in the guild to earn some sweet money. But there is no any ideal job for me alone. Natsu and the others are still away from their own mission that they got while I am in the park with…'him'. I do not dare to say his name.

The missions sticking in the board are all out of my skills. N-Not that I am admitting that I'm weak…*nervous laugh and sweat drop*…I got my dear spirits to help me but…they went meanie on me!

I need a combat spirit for the mission that I wanted and I totally can't use '_him_'. And then when I asked Aquarius for assistance, she yelled at me _not _to dare summon her because she will be on a vacation with her boyfriend. I didn't even know that Spirits can go to a vacation? Or a holiday? And I don't know when their birthdays are! _Maybe I should ask Plue…not knowing his age drives me crazy…_

I begged her to help me but she grabbed my ear and she almost tear it! She is soooo freakin' mean. I told her that I needed food and money but she didn't mind me at all. Why doesn't she respect me as a Master or even a not-so-close friend?

_Is it what they call Karma*? Does Karma stroke me because of what I did that day? Well…It hurts my feelings….._

Being too hungry to think clearly, I tried to sell some of my things outside my apartment. I waited for a long time for a costumer but no one came to buy or even look at them. _Why oh why?!_ Does my old collection of spoons and mousetraps not worth buying for? They can be used as paperweight…right? Or recycle the spoons by melting them into braces for their poor teeth. They don't have any imagination!

So, being still empty handed, I gathered all my junk and retrieve them to my home. Hmmmn…..my only hope in getting a hold of money is to borrow some. It is shameful but for now….my tummy is more important than my pride.

**-Normal POV-**

"Hi, Lucy. Long time no see!" The white-haired maiden by the bar counter greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hey, Ms. Mira." Lucy sighed gloomily as she sat down on her favorite spot beside the bar tender. Her face so red in shame_._

'_I can't believe I ended up in the guild to borrow some money! I didn't even remember walking by the road…Woah! Maybe my stomach defeated my brains?! Tsk…Tsk…This is bad…'_

While thinking of a way to let her friend know about her problem, she looked around the guild for a back-up plan if things get wrong. But nothing. As in literally. "Uhmmn…Ms. Mira…why am I the only one in here? Where are the others? Are all of them in a _mission_?" The blonde asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"They are all home." The older mage replied simply.

"R-Really? No way! How come?" Lucy asked, full of disbelief.

"The guild is close today. It is holiday you know." The bartender explained while her eyes looked away at the blonde.

"What?! The guild never closes! And I've never heard of a holiday in Fairytail before!" The keyweilder exclaimed as she slammed a closed fist on the table.

"W-Well…maybe you are not yet receiving the details about that. How long are you entered in this guild again?" Mira asked with an unsure tone.

"Huh? You do not know? But you are MiraJane! I thought you know all about the guild members? Plus, you are the one who stamped the Fairytail guild's insignia on me!" Lucy proclaimed as she raised a closed first to show her guild tattoo. Her sudden gesture made the white-haired mage wince and shrink.

'_Woah. Mira is acting a little bit weird. She never became afraid of me. It's the first time I saw her that nervous. What gives?'_

"Fine. Let's just change the topic…" The blond girl sighed as she rolled her eyes. The satan-soul mage nodded and turned around to fetch a mug.

"Phew…That was close. That blonde is really smart than I expected. I should not underestimate Chicky here." The take-over mage mumbled softly while polishing her mug.

"What?" Lucy questioned with her eyes narrowed.

MiraJane was alarmed so she turned around to respond. "I-I shouldn't talked to the monkey here earlier. Hehehe…" She laughed nervously.

"Monkey? What the heck are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Uh…N-Nothing. Never mind what I said. I-I don't feel so good today. M-Maybe I need a drink or two." Mira stuttered. She placed the mug she's holding on the bar and took a pail of beer under the counter. She quickly drank the liquid down the hatch. After the last drop of her drink, she took hold of the pail once more to fill her mug. But as she finished the beverage, she took a short stare at her empty mug, shook her head then _she drunk the whole pail of beer_.

"Aaaaaah….so delicious! I wonder if there's more…Hey Lu-" She was trailed off as she saw the surprised look at Lucy's face.

"I-I didn't knew that you drink like that Ms. Mira? You can beat Cana with that craving for beer." The blond girl unbelievably proclaimed.

The white-haired maiden let out a cough of embarrassment while placing down the pail. She suddenly burst with a loud burp that made Lucy's hair flew back. **A.N.** Guys! Please imagine MiraJane doing that. Or else I will show you my drawings and other arts from my account. So, let's just discuss it at the end of this chapter….enough commercial!

"Aaaaaah…Beer always makes me pleased." Then Mira gave a pig-like snort.

'_A-Am I dreaming? Did Ms. MiraJane bump her head or something? Had she been sniffing Elfman's underwares?'_

Lucy just gave a weird awkward smirk as her reply. She let her hand fix her golden hair slowly while staring at her friend. "What? Never seen a lady burp before?" Mira said as her eyebrow rose.

"W-Well…Yeah…A lady whom I never seen act like that before. The lady who is not fond of drinking alcohol in addition to that." Lucy replied while scratching her temples. "By the way, can I ask a favor to you?"

"Of course, Blonde- I mean, Lucy dear." MiraJane waved her hand in her mistake.

'_Okay. Something is definitely wrong with her. And I need to find it out now before it becomes worse…Before she even gets the chance to eat a boogar, maybe.'_

"May I ask few questions?" The spirit mage requested. Mira nodded.

"Is it really true that Lissanna colored her hair in rainbow style and a tiny pot of gold hanging at the end that made her look like a freaking clown with a crab stuck in the hair?" Lucy stuttered quickly.

"Yup! It is really true. Then she trimmed her purple hair in shoulder-length." She proudly answered.

'_Wrong answer Ms. Mira…Lissanna's hair is originally bob-cut and she loved her pure white-colored hair. Come on! Isn't she your sister!?'_

"Will you join in the next talent contest of the guild?" The blonde smiled as innocently as butt-cheeks.

"No. I don't know how to play instruments. But maybe I'll take a shot with…..drums?" She lifted her finger to poke her forehead as she think.

'_Pfft…That I want to see….But I thought she is good in playing guitars! Hmmmn…suspiciously suspicious.'_

"Do you know what Macarov's real height? Even a hunch?" Lucy asked as her eyes narrowed.

"M-Macarov?"

"Yeah. You know who…" Lucy slyly continued while she leaned forward on the counter. "Macarov…Your pet donkey. How old is he again? I really missed riding at him every muddy season."

"Oh! Yes…I think he already grew 5 inches. And I do believe that he is already 7 years old." MiraJane replied happily.

'_What the heck! She really thinks of Master as a seven year old donkey? Well, his height is like of that—but my trap came to a success. MiraJane is not MiraJane! You'll never out brain this celestial wizard!'_

The white-haired maiden noticed Lucy's reactions at her answers. "Now, it is my turn to ask." She forced a smile.

"I am fine with that." Lucy tried to continue her investigation.

"Just in my concern as a friend, if ever you leave something important to you, where do you hide them?" She asked tenderly, her voice fading.

"Important things like what?" The young girl little by little leaned back while waiting for Mira to respond.

"Like…keys? Your _Celestial Keys_?" She said simply.

Lucy shot upwards and landed few meters away from the bar counter. "Okay! That's it! Enough with your foolish games! Who ARE you!?" She yelled.

"What are you talking about Lucy? I am Mira, your friend." She sweetly replied as her hands spread out like giving a hug. "I am just interested with your keys like our other friends."

"Don't play with me. Who really are you?!" Lucy shouted louder with anger. But as she slipped both of her hands to her side, her eyes dilated as she noticed something terribly wrong. "W-Where are my keys and whip?! I-I always have them with me whenever I walk outside my apartment!" She yelled inside her. Panicking, she ran to a round table beside her for a cover in case the lady by the counter does something unpleasant.

Suddenly, Mira let out a big scary laugh. A crazy, psychotic, freakishly maniac laugh to where you can exclusively hear only from Frankenstein's crazy creator. "Don't be scared, Blonde. I can accompany you and help look for them?"

"What did you do to my keys!? Where'd you taken them!?" This time, Lucy's face is shaded pale red in rage.

Instead of hearing a reply, the white-haired girl incredibly walked _through_ the bar counter. As easy as pie. "I don't have them _yet_, Blonde. But soon it will be." She cackled.

"Well, I got bad news, Pal! Over my dead gorgeous body!" Lucy quickly picked up a chair and threw it at the fake MiraJane but she easily dodged it.

"Woah…..A ferocious one you are." She raised both her fist in chest-length and snapped her fingers one by one. "Now it's my turn."

"Bring it on, lady." The young mage invited while lowering her stance.

"Oh! It seems that I forgot to introduce my true self. I am not a lady, dear one." She curled down and her body started to shift into a new form. Her long curly, white curly hair covered head changed into baldness. Her mouth widened and her teeth disappeared one by one. Her soft skin went pale, skin and bones. And finally, her clothes changed from a pretty dress into matching striped pajamas like the criminal's uniform.

The keyweilder looked like she had seen an elephant wearing a make-up. Freaky. "Ugh…" She spat in disgust.

"What? Ya' haven't seen a toothless man before?" The shape shifter asked while glaring at Lucy with its red glowing eyes.

"Woah! You're a man? Seriously? You don't look like one." Lucy tried not to be scared but her hand started to shake.

"I smell fear from you, Blonde. Scared are you?" The shape shifter loudly declared while raising his hand sideways. "You should be." A green smoke suddenly came out of his palms. The smoke covered the walls and the ceilings in the guild.

"W-Why should I be scared with you, Toothless?" Lucy managed to say despite of her chattering teeth. "And is that fart coming out of your hands?"

"Enough with the insult, Chicky! Let me introduce myself properly." As he spoke, the walls started to move and the ceilings started to melt. "I am Kazuma, the acid mage. I can produce acid from any place of my body. And I came to _collect_ your keys." He released another set of smoke but it came out of the mouth this time that made the tables and chair liquefy like mud.

"Eew! Don't be too proud of your magic, Acid-Fart! I am _way_ unpleased." Lucy skipped away from the muds that are flowing to her. She started to panic inside but she tried her best not to show to her enemy. She lack out of space to leap unto so she decided to escape. She ran as fast as she can towards the guild door but she almost falls down from the impact. _'It is locked!'_

"No way to run to, Blonde. Just give me your keys and I will let you live a while." Kazuma laughed.

"Why don't you open this door and I'll get it for you?" Lucy shouted as she turned around to the acid mage.

"Nice try, Ms. Intelligent. But your dense brain still hasn't figured out _one more secret_." He spookily said while walking towards the shaking girl at a snail's pace.

"Your brain is stupid! How can I give you my keys?! I don't even have them! Can't you see?!" The girl yelled while turning sideways to show her empty belt.

"I know. That's why you should just tell me where you always hid them then I will go get it."

"What do you mean by _you know_?" Lucy asked while her eyes shifted to a window. She tried to move slowly towards her only escape-route.

"Your stupid brain still hasn't figured it out?" He let out another big laugh while hugging himself.

The Celestial Mage caught a chance and darted to the window and readied herself to jump. But as she was already few inches away, she abruptly stopped her tracks and stare at the window. It was pure white. No roads, no people, no houses, no nothing. Just endless white. She started to tremble harder in fright. "W-Where am I?! W-What happened t-there?!" Her body swiftly faced the man who already finished laughing.

"Dear, Lucy. You are not where you think you are." The acid-breathing man's eyes glowed redder. "You are in an illusion. An illusion that I casted."

The blond girl's eyes dilated as her ears received Kazuma's message. "And I got a tip for you." The man said while he sat on the only chair left unharmed. "If ever you die in here, you will also die in the real world. And the best part is…nobody will even know how you died. They will just think of it that you had a heart attack." He gradually stated, crossing his legs.

"H-Heart attack? I am not that old, sick freak!'' Lucy headed to the bar counter to look for some knife. _'Maybe I can stick a knife to his throat?! That way, maybe he will free me!'_

The girl runs to her target place but she didn't notice that the acidic mud is already surrounding the floor. Her boot accidentally touched it and automatically caught on fire. She let out a high pitch shriek while waving her foot wildly. She took her boot off her foot and decided to just throw it to Toothless, who easily dodged it again.

"Lacking out of ideas? I pity your fashionable boots, Blonde." He huffed while staring at the burning boot on the floor.

It is truly true. Lucy is out of ideas. She got nothing. She doesn't have her keys and her friends with her. All she got is a single boot still attached on her foot. She looked down to stare at them one last time before she accept her fate.

'_Well, I think this is it for Lucy Heartphilla. I think I won't achieve my beloved goal of being the strongest Celestial Mage in the World. I just want to say-'_

Her train of thoughts trailed off and her eyes softened as her sight caught her bandaged foot, the one that got injured few days ago. The one that her spirits treated with full of care. "Thank you my dear spirits…Virgo…and the others…..especially Loki. I owe you a lot. I wished I got the chance to say sorry on what I did to you, Loki. You always appear whenever I needed you, even without opening your gate. You are the most self-centered and the most disobedient spirit I ever had. And because of that, I might never forget you. Maybe if I die I'll be a spirit too? That would be nice. I will still have the chance to be with my beloved friends, my nakama." She said quietly to herself.

"Done with your goodbyes?" Kazuma said as he cheerfully stood up and made some snapping sounds from his neck. "I don't have a choice but to force you to surrender your keys, girl."

'_Goodbye world!'_

Lucy tightened her fists and raised her head up high. She closed her eyes and a tear started to build up. _'Give me your best shot, disgusting freako!'_

Surprisingly, her own two eyes opened vigorously. "Ouch. Why would you pinch me in my arm? Why don't you just cover me with acid or something, Acid-Fart!? Make it quick."

"Now you are the one scaring me, Crazy. I'm not even close to you yet. And thank you for a tip. Don't worry. I _will_ use my acid on you."

The girl was stunned to see that Kazuma really is still far from her. _'T-Then…who pinched me?'_

_*pinch* _

'_Ouch!'_ Lucy touched her left cheek.

_*pinch*_

'_Oof!'_ Lucy's other hand reached her right cheek. 'What the-?'

_*tickle-tickle*_

'_What on earth!? Who's tickling me now?! Am I really becoming crazy before I die? What kind of death will I have?' _Lucy now hugged herself to refrain from laughing.

"Okay. That is enough! What mind games are you playing for me now, Blonde?!" Kazuma stared at her sharply, full of distrust. "Who in the right mind will laugh in the middle of this acid smoke and will laugh before dying?"

"S-S-Stop it! _*laugh*_ E-Enough with it! _*laugh*_ **I'll die laughing**!" The young girl yelled with her eyes closed from over laughing. Astonishingly, the tickle stopped. "Huh?" But after few heartbeats…

*slap*

Lucy's face unexpectedly formed a frown. "Did you just slap me from the _butt_!?" She glared at Kazuma who cringed as soon as he saw her rapid change of reaction. "Nobody touches my butt _but _me!"

Kazuma felt his spine shrug as he witness the firing aura from Lucy. He cursed his guildmates for not informing him that his target had a secret weapon. "I-I don't know w-what you are talking a-about." He stuttered.

"I told you to _kill_ me! Not _slap_ my behind!" Lucy roared.

Kazuma's eyes widened as he saw the girl's ferocity aura flamed bigger. "I-I have no idea that I needed a back-up! I thought that you are just a piece of cake to defeat…." His voice faded as he saw Lucy walked on the acid covered floor. "W-W-Why are you not affected by my acid?! Y-You are a monster!" He started to walked backwards away from the girl.

"Is that fear I smell, Toothless?" The Celestial Wizard stated spookily as she tilted her head. Now she is the one who looked freaky.

"G-Get away from me!"

All of a sudden, a whip with spiky thorns appeared in front of Lucy. She grabbed it by the handle and waved it wildly. Her eyes glowed from chocolate-colored into bloody-red.

"W-What's wrong with my illusion magic?! I-I should be the one that controls it…not you! I-I am the one who casted it!" Kazuma stuttered while running away. "It is my magic so how? How are you able to control it?"

"Oh, really? Shut your mouth and tell me why you wanted my _keys_ and _slap_ my butt!?" The blond girl shouted while waving her whip.

"S-Stop…."

"Or else what?" The girl's eyes darkened.

"O-Or else…I-I'll pour acid on all of your novels!"

Lucy's track stopped dead. "Wrong answer…" She winded her shoulder and her whip waved back. "You're dead…" She furiously waved her thorny whip aiming at the scared man.

But even before the whip reached him, he casted a spell that made everything blurry.

"Illusion Spell, disable!" He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"What is happening now?" Lucy tiredly said while slumping her shoulders down. "I give up."

Everything became pitch black. Her entire body ached especially her head. She tried to move walk but her body seemed to be paralyzed. She felt like something is weighing her chest and straining her arms and hands. "I can't move…Am I dead?" Lucy softly stated as she decided to relax her body. She exhaled deeply. "I really died without saying my sorry to my spirits for letting them down."

"No you didn't. They are proud of you." A soft loving female voice suddenly echoed in her mind. She tried to look for the source of the voice but she still can't move her head.

"Who are you? Are you my guardian angel that will bring me to Heaven?" Lucy asked gently.

"No, darling. You are not yet dead. Relax yourself, honey." The voice replied.

"Where am I right now?"

"It is not essential to where you are. It's more important that you are alright." The voice spoke. This time, the voice is full of emotions. It was a caring and loving tone.

Lucy gave out a deep long breath. "Where is Toothless?"

A gentle giggle echoed from the mysterious voice. "Lucy, remember this…"The voice slowly faded.

"Who really are you?! Please tell me!"

"Bad things will start to appear to you. You will face difficult trials. There will be a lot of bloodshed."

"W-What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"The only way to live through this destiny is to trust your friends, especially your guardian, the one who loved you more than anything else."

"Who? Why?"

"Never forget to call unto _him_ whenever evil approaches you. Call him like you did earlier."

"Who!? Tell me!?"

"Remember all the things that I told you child…Keep my words in your heart. I am proud of you. I really raised you well…dear Lucy…" The voice faded completely.

"Mama?! Is that you?! **MAMA**! Answer me!" Lucy started to cry. The weight above her was gone. She cried so loud that she can't even breathe. Her nose clogged and her lungs disfunction. "My mama…." A pair of arms suddenly wrapped her upper body. _'It felt like somebody is hugging me. It felt warm and comforting.'_ Lucy continued weeping until she felt tired.

"Sleep it off, Lucy." A different voice echoed around her. It was a husky male voice. "Don't worry…I am always beside you. You will never be alone again."

She felt the hug became tighter and warmer. It was full of affection. Then she felt a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep…" It said softly.

Lucy raised her hand to hold for something, like a pillow maybe, and surprisingly she caught something. It felt like a hand. It too was warm. She held it and pulled it close and laid her head on it. "Don't leave me." She whispered like a child. She shut her eyes tight and waited for sleep to come.

"Don't worry…I won't. I'll be here 'till you wake up, Princess….."

* * *

If you didn't understand the story much,….I did on purpose…hahah…I will explain it all in the Chapter FOUR….You will know who is the pincher, the slapper and the mysterious voice…But I know that some of you cracked the code of this foolishness of !

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry, my dear readers. I am toooooooooooooooooooooo busy lately because of school and piano lessons. And I also lack of inspiration. So I just forced myself to continue it after I read your comments and reviews. I thank you for that. I don't feel bad about those whose comments are a bit harsh 'coz I learned from them. I am sorry for not knowing that their personality here is a bit different from the true characters. I will try my best to retrieve it.

I also thank those who continued on reviewing this fanfiction of mine. I am actually surprised to see that I got more than 10 reviews. Thank you!

May I ask my dear readers to continue reading it? Don't worry…I will already start Chapter 4…I got a lot of ideas now….hahahah….

THANK YOU once more…

**P.S**.

About the , it is a great website. I really love it! If you ever love drawing, photography, and ect., make an account there! You always receive good and kind comments. It was my inspiration in drawing! Visit my account please…**Jherah-06**


	4. Maid Costumes are sooo last season

**Author's Note:** Yosh! I am so sorry if it took me a long time to update…I am a _bit_ busy at home….Have to do assignments…Finish Projects…Do house chores…and clean my dog's chocolates….hahah…If you know what I mean.

I want to thank the fully blessed people who reviewed my story…It really made me inspired…thank you for your kind comments and suggestions…I tried my best to include them! And don't worry….I decided to make it a longer story…so…disregard all the things that I said about one-shot, two-shot and three-shot and blah blah blah….Enjoy!

* * *

_**Loki you Big Jerk!**_

_**Part Four**_

"Ouch…W-Why does my head hurt so much?" The young girl groaned, blinking her eyes open. When she raised her hand to touch her poor head, she let out a soft whimper as an electrical feeling flowed through her sore muscles. "Even my whole body is painful...W-What the heck happened?" Lucy whispered to herself softly in wonder. She endured the pain as she tried to turn her head to her left side, then up, and then down. "Oh. I am in my apartment." She sighed. It's just a dream. She remembered it now. She remembered how she found herself in the empty guild. How she met the fake MiraJane. How her friend turned into a hideous, psychotic, mad, acid-farting toothless man. And she also remembered how she defeated the freak in his own game. She smiled as she realized that she can fight alone without her friends. Even without the help of her _spirits_.

"Spirits!? My keys!?" Her eyes quickly darted to the lamp table beside her bed. She let out another sigh of relief when she confirmed that her beloved keys are safe and sound. She can't imagine a life without her keys. The keys to which can open a gate to the Spirit World, the place where her precious friends stay. Her friends who are always with her in _almost _every fight she attends. With their supportive and cheerful voices to share. _Voices?_ She remembers it all now. She remembered how she fell into darkness. How voices covered her paralyzed body. Her Mama's sweet and loving voice who gave her a warning about the troubles ahead of her.

"Mama…It's been a while since I heard your soothing voice. I-I missed it, a lot." A tear fell down her smooth face. It was hot. She started to sniff as more tears fall. "I-I missed your v-voice." The blond girl stuttered. But as she tried to wipe off the liquid on her cheeks by lifting her right arm, she gasped. She can't move it. It felt like something heavy was placed on her arm. But she felt too tired and too lazy to turn her head and take a look at it so she just shrugs it off. _'I feel like my head is gonna explode and now my arm is paralyzed too? What is really going on to me?'_

She wants to sleep again. But her mind seems to object. She felt like she forgets something that is important. It felt like she forgot an important delusion that her body craved for more. So she thinks hard to retain information despite of her headache. _'After I heard my mother's warnings, I think I heard another voice. It was soothing too and it was a little bit familiar. It was like the owner of that voice was close to my heart-' _

"Ouch…" Her train of thoughts trailed of as another strike of pain attacked her head. "I'm too dead beat to think anymore." She sighed. "I'll just sleep it off."

_*rumble-rumble*_ Her stomach disagreed.

"What on earth! It's a bad time now tummy. I said I'm too tired to move or even think!" She groaned as she heard her tummy rumbled more. She rubbed it slowly while shutting her eyes tight.

*rumble-rumble*

"No. I will not stand to get food. You stand on your own and fetch it if you want it badly." She said stubbornly. "Now I am talking to my stomach…I must be crazy." Lucy breathes deeply.

*RUMBLE-RUMBLE*

"Fine! Sheesh…No wonder I'm gaining weight…Stupid tummy…" The girl yelled while pointing at her lower body. The rumble stopped… "Woah! Why do you know…It actually silenced." But as she supported her body to rise, her right arm is still unmovable. She groaned angrily in her body's status. "I give up! What is wrong with…my…arm…" Her voice faded slowly. Her eyes spotted something on her hand. There, a soft and fluffy looking _thing_ was resting beside her on the bed. Her free hand unconsciously reached for the fuzzy _thing _gently and carefully. As soon as her skin touched it, a smile was formed in her sleepy face. It was ticklish. It was so soft. As soft as a baby's butt-cheeks. Her fingers danced on it happily like it was hypnotizing her by its fluffiness. It gave her a funny feeling that made her heart jump every time she feels its magical softness. She stroked it non-stop. Forgotten all about her impatient tummy friend. Then, her thumb felt something on the side.

'_Is this an ear? Oh. It is a head!'_

Lucy jerked her hand away from the mysterious head lying on her hand. She leaned forward to see where it was attached. But her nose's accidental contact on the hair made her freeze. It had a familiar good scent… Its smell made her face shade in red. She smelled it more, enjoying each second while filling her nose with the heavenly aroma. It was addictictive. She suddenly got the urge to rip the hair off that head and keep it for her to sniff forever.

'_What am I thinking? I never wanted drugs!'_

Lucy quickly leaned back to prevent her hand into clawing off those precious hair that she loved. But who own it? She forced her aching upper body to look who really have possession of that hair without moving the head's pillow, her right hand. She winced in every budge her poor aching muscles make. She stretched her neck to its limits to end her wonder. She endured all that pain just to be shocked…..big time.

"L-L-Loki?" She softly whispered, a bright shade of red came crawling up her face. She felt ashamed of what she did on _his_ hair. She felt like she harassed it. "N-No….I-It can't be him!" She quietly shouted. The _I-can't-believe-that-I-did-it_ girl's jaw dropped as she saw a blue-tinted glass on top of his perfectly shaped nose. "I-It _is_ him! Why is he here?" She quickly covered her mouth with her left hand to restrain herself from shouting. He was sleeping on her hand… He sleeps like a cute little cub. She also noticed that he was cross sitting on the floor without wearing his expensive shoes. Just socks. "He must have stayed here a little while." She asked herself.

Lucy was in awe as she stared at Loki's calm face. "He looks so peaceful while sleeping. I am truly amazed that he didn't even wince from the noise that I made. What a sleepy-head you are…" Her eyes softened as she stares at him more. A sweet smile came when she realized that he had been waiting for her to wake up. He had been there watching over her even though his magic is draining in his stay in the human world. Lucy was touched by his concern. Beyond doubt, he really is…an amazing friend.

She forgot all about her hungriness and the pain in her body. The Key Wielder carefully placed her left hand under Loki's head and sluggishly lifted it to retrieve her other hand. She swiftly laid her pillow for him to relax to. The girl took one more stroke on his hair before shifting her position. She curved up her legs in front of her and rested her chin on top of her knees. "He's as peaceful as a dozing kitten…People really changes when they're asleep…" Lucy said while tilting her head to have a better view of his face. She took the opportunity of his unconsciousness and poked his nose. She giggled. She then poked his soft cheek. Her smile widened. And she taught of a one last task to do… She reached for Loki's tinted glass and removed it as gently as possible. She swore she felt her heart skip a beat once she saw the result of her mission. The glasses-free true form of the amazing sleeping Loki.

Lucy shook her head while she blushes once more. "What am I doing?! I am _way_ beyond crazy!" She murmured. Her sudden production of words made the napping Loki wince and scratch his nose involuntarily. Lucy panicked and rapidly lay on her back and made a snoozing sound. She was expecting for a movement from her companion but nothing happened. She let out a soft sigh of relief. The blond girl sat up again to return the glasses to its rightful place but disappointment stabbed her. His hand was covering his face!

'_Lucy, you crazy woman! What the heck would you do know?! He will probably wake up if you move his hand! What has gotten on you! You're busted, Genius….'_ The Celestial Mage scolded, slapping herself on the forehead few times. _'Maybe I can throw it outside and then tell him that a magpie took it while he's asleep?!...No…..Or maybe I can remove its lens then tell him that it's my new reading glasses?...NO!...or maybe I can crush it and say that it's my—'_

Too late….

Loki was already moaning and it seems like he is waking up any second. Lucy panicked more. She stood up on her bed and ready to jump to escape_. 'If he discovered what I did on him…He'll tease me forever and he'll never leave me at peace!'_ She lifted up her foot to scram but it got caught in her blanket. She tried to struggle but she just made it worse. _'Cursed pink-colored, cotton, warm-giving, fuzzy-looking blanket! If I got in trouble, I'll stain you with ink! I'll let Happy scratch you good! And I'll throw you in the dog pound!' _She struggled more.

Loki slowly lifted his head while rubbing his eyes while letting out a big yawn. He stretched both his arms upward to relieve the stiff all over his body. _*BAMMMM!*_ Lucy fell off the bed.

"L-Lucy? You're already awake!" The Lion Spirit beamed happily. "I'm so glad to see that you're okay! And….why are you on the floor?" The confused boy asked while looking down at the fallen Lucy who's still in a war between herself and her annoying blanket. Loki helped her sit up and free herself from her enemy. "Why are you not in your bed?"

"U-Uhmmn…I-I was…" Lucy stuttered. Unfortunately, she was not good in lying and she _doesn't_ want to lie. "Y-Your…"

"Where's my glasses anyway? Have you seen them?" The Zodiac Leader asked with his husky voice while touching his face. Lucy's cheeks where heating up. She can't even talk properly to her friend so she just decided to let him know the truth. She raised her hand holding his blue-tinted glass and handed it to him.

"W-Why is it _broken_?!" Loki suddenly exclaimed. His abrupt reaction almost made the girl jump. As her eyes focused on the thing that she's holding, they almost pop out.

"I-I-I have no idea…I-I didn't even notice that it's broken! I was g-going to return it to you but….it…that…you…I…" Lucy stuttered while cold sweat started to crawl down her back. Her hands shake wildly and her teeth chatter. She felt like she was in a washing machine turned onto its max. It must have broken with her when she fell of her bed. "I-It was removed from your n-nose while you're s-sleeping. Then I-I moved on the bed, t-that's why it fell over…m-maybe…"

"With you holding it?" Loki suspiciously asked, an eyebrow rising and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Lucy looked down the floor and nodded, her messed up hair covered her guilty face. She closed her eyes shut and wished her whole body should've been paralyzed so that she won't even have the chance to do all those crazy things on Loki. She know how important those glasses are to him. He had it since she first came to Fairy Tail's guild. It was memorable for him. She felt guiltier than ever.

The girl looked up with tears building up in her eyes. "A-Are you mad at me? I-I am truly sorry for that. And I am very much regretful for what I did to you few days ago…I didn't mean to—."

"No. I never became angry at you, Lucy. And I should be the one who need to apologize to you. I shouldn't have left you alone in there with a burden…" Loki cut in his master's sentence. He locked his eyes full of sincerity to Lucy's.

"Loki…." The girl softly whispered that her friend barely heard it. Her heart thumped louder by his affectionate tone. _'Thank you for understanding me, Loki.'_ She thought, holding a hand up to her heart.

"If I hadn't left you alone in the park, you shouldn't have eaten the ice cream all by yourself. Your weight shouldn't have been affected…"

A vein popped in Lucy's forehead. _'I take back what I said that he is an understanding man.' _She gripped Loki's glasses so tight that it cracked more.

"And my glasses shouldn't have been broken by your heavy body." He continued.

'_That is it! I am sick of you mocking my weight!'_

"You should only eat—…Oof!" The Lion Spirit was trailed off by a metal-like object hitting his face. He fell on his back on the floor because of the incredibly strong impact. Lucy stood up and gave out a huff while glaring down at the man with a reddish forehead.

"Be thankful that I hadn't grabbed that chair at my back! Hmp!" She picked up the blanket and covered Loki with it. She turned on her heel and faced the kitchen to fill up her half-dying tummy.

The poor spirit on the other hand, was hardly able to stand up on his feet. He even stumbled down because of that f *^%ng piece of cloth. He swore he heard a soft giggle from the kitchen. "Hey, now…I said I'm sorry…." He smiled weakly while walking towards his master's direction. _'Glad I made you feel better…Princess…' _

oooOOOooo

"By the way…Why are you in my room earlier? Did something wrong happen in the Astral Plane that's why you came here to ask for help?" Lucy said after gulping her orange juice. After the blanket incident, Loki volunteered to go to the store to buy some groceries for their breakfast as his peace offering for leaving Lucy penniless for few days. He returned with a paper bag full of goods. He bought some boxes of cereals, a dozen of eggs, a big loaf of bread, few bundles of bacon, a can of corn soup, a pack of juicy apples, a plastic of fresh vegetables, few bottles of flavored milk-his favorite, and a lot of diet sodas that made the girl red in fury. But he quickly cooled her by showing a box of fresh strawberries dipped in chocolate and sprinkles-her favorite. They ate together on the Key wielder's dining table in her apartment. They ate while being covered in a weird atmosphere. Lucy's misbehavior earlier on the Silently Sleeping Loki was haunting her…wanting to be shouted on to the world. In order to shoo it away, she decided to break the silence between them. "If it did, you should've just woke me up than wait and waste your magic you know." She grumpily said while taking a bite of her bacon.

"Well, there's no problem in there…Everything is at peace." Loki replied while putting few ice cubes in his juice.

"Then what's wrong? Why did you open your own gate?"

"Actually, I didn't open it on my own. You did." The boy simply said as he stirred his beverage with a spoon.

"Really? But how?! I didn't remember opening your gate…" Lucy wondered.

"No?...Then why did I heard you call out my name? You disturbed one of my dates you know." Loki grinned while taking a sip of his master piece.

His mistress rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The boy laughed.

"You should be proud of me 'coz this time, I chose you over my date." He gave a seductive smile.

"Whatever." Lucy can feel blush threatening to show up. _'That didn't make any difference like last time when I tried to summon you in Edolas…'_

"But when I arrived in your apartment…I saw you just sleeping. As peaceful as ever."

"Maybe you heard a different voice and just thought that it was mine?" Lucy suggested.

"No. It can't be…I know your voice than anyone else." He smiled again. "Maybe you dreamt of me?"

"Wha—! No way!...Why would I dream of you?" The blush finally defeated Lucy and showed itself at Loki who became pleased.

"I decided to take a closer look at you and maybe take a picture of the sleeping you…" He laughed a little then suddenly became serious. "…then I saw you whimpering while unconscious. I got concerned so I tried to wake you up but I can't. It's like you're having a nightmare."

Lucy looked down on her plate and tapped the table. "I-I think I _had_ a dream!" She exclaimed.

"I continued on shaking you but you won't wake up. I became worried because you started talking and yelling. You sounded really scared." The Lion Spirit continued as he rested his elbows on the table and placed his chin on top of his intertwined hands, _Serious Mode!_

"Yes! I _do_ remember that in my dream, I was fighting with somebody. He said that I was in his illusion spell and if I die there, I die here too. I became frightened because my keys and whip are not with me. Then when I tried to escape, I got cornered. I lost my hope in living so I bid my goodbyes…." Lucy's cheeks became rosy by her embarrassment of giving up. And then…" She paused her story for a while.

"And then what?" Loki asked full of interest.

"I felt somebody that I can't see pinch me in my cheeks…then I felt a tickle…then…." She turned redder. "S-Somebody slapped me on my…behind." Her last words were softer and fainter. She rapidly hit the table top with a closed fist. It was shaking in anger. "If only I know who son-of-a-motherless-goat did that…"

"A-Ah…About that…" Loki sweat dropped as he witnessed the firing aura of Lucy.

"I'll gonna skin him alive…then I'll rip his lungs apart…then I'll chop his body with a rusty power-saw…then I'll throw it in the pit full of triple-headed snakes…" Lucy proclaimed. Her eyes shaking like she's gone mad.

"N-Never mind…." The boy slumped his shoulders down. _'Telling the truth this time would hurt me a lot…' _(**A.N.** Dear readers….Yup…it's true…Loki is the one who did all those things to her. Why is lying so hard and complicated?)

"Oh….I almost forgot to ask…."

"Huh?" Loki's shoulders straightened up. _'She changes a subject so fast?…nice!'_

"How long did you waited for me to awake? Why where you asleep beside my bed and on the floor?"

"Why, Princess…You want me to sleep with you on the bed?" Loki seductively said while leaning on the table to get close to his master.

"Loki…" Lucy's eyebrow twitched. "A serious question for a serious answer."

The Lion Spirit leaned back and relaxed on his chair while picking up a strawberry. "Not too long…" He threw the fruit on the air and caught it easily with his open mouth. Just like eating a peanut…

"How long?..." The girl asked impatiently as she stretched a hand to take a taste of the choco-covered reddish fruit.

"Uhmmn…I think…" He paused to finish chewing his food. "It just took me two days watching over you." He gulped and then smiled.

Lucy almost threw up her food. She chocked and coughed continuously. Loki hurriedly handed his mistress' orange juice for her to drink up. "T-Two days! Really?!" She called out after she restored her normal breathing. The boy nodded. "I can't believe that I had been sleeping for two straight days!..." She looked hard at her friend who took another strawberry. "No wonder I felt so hungry…Even you too."

"Of course I'll be famished…thanks to you…" He replied after swallowing. Few chocolate stuck on his chin as he sucked his finger coated with the dark sweet syrup.

"Hey…Why are you blaming me?" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Can't you remember? You were holding my hand…" Loki crossed his legs and sighed, throwing his arms to the back of the chair.

"Wha—! Why on earth would I hold your hand?" The Celestial mage blushed, squishing her fingers.

"Well, you were so scared that you took my hand. And naturally, as a gentleman myself, I promised not to leave your side…And I did." He simply said like it was nothing to him.

"You stayed there for _two days_?...Holding my hand?..." She blushed more. He nodded proudly. "Without going in the bathroom, and take a bath, and eat, and brush your teeth, and change you clo—."

"Yup…I stayed there beside you without moving out of my place." The boy cut in. "I am a _bit_ stiffed." He stretched his arms so high like it was going to tear off his body.

'_Why…Why would he do that for me?...He sacrificed his time and magic for two days just to give me company?...'_

"Now…you owe me a favor, my Princess." He slyly smiled as he stood up. He walked towards Lucy and took hold of her arm. "You owe me for accompanying you, dear."

The girl slowly stood on her feet and looked up at her friend. "And what kind of favor you had in mind?" She asked while dropping a hand on the table as support for her tired body.

"Simple…" He lifted his chin up high and inhaled deeply. "You will be mine to have for a single whole day, milady."

oooOOOooo

"Lucy…are you done already? I really think I stink already. I need new clothes! " Loki called out from the sofa, his mistress' sofa. "After you're done there, go prepare the laundry~." He sang happily while holding a remote, the remote of his key wielder.

But how did this happen?

Loki happen…

The bathroom door creaked open in snail's pace. A trembling hand came out of the room, and then a blond head with laces on top peeped. The Lion Spirit quickly turned around to see what he had been waiting for. "Come on! Let me see it!" Loki excitedly proclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. The person hiding behind the door shook her head hard. She banged the door closed to seal herself again.

"No! Never!" A faint voice yelled from the room.

"Aaaaw…Come out, Princess. We had a deal!" He laughed. Let me see you in it!" Loki joyfully said while slipping his hand in his pocket. He took out a small box with lenses that shimmered by the morning light.

"Fine…After this day, you'll gonna regret that you made this freakin' deal with me, Stupid Lion." Lucy softly said. She let out a loud sigh that the man in the living room heard it clearly. The bathroom door's knob twisted, Loki took a deep breath while holding some kind of gadget. "This will be the first and last time that I'll wear it." And the moment she went outside the room,…

_*Flash*_

"What the—." Lucy's eyes were stunned by a bright light coming from the sofa.

_*Flash-Flash*_

"Princess, look here please! Then say cheese!" A husky voice yelled.

*Flash*

"L-Loki! Is that a camera?!" The girl finally said as her eyes adopted the bright flashes. "You're taking a picture of me?!" Her mouth dropped open.

"I took this precious, one of a life time opportunity to see you in that…uniform." He laughed, slipping the gadget back to his pocket.

"I can't believe that I agreed in that deal of yours! This sucks…"

After the earlier breakfast, Loki made a deal with his master to get even from what he did the past few days. At first, Lucy almost exploded when she heard that she would be owned by her spirit for a day. She thought that it meant bad but the boy quickly explained what to do. In order for the Celestial Mage to pay back from the broken glasses of the spirit, she was told to be a personal maid. It was just like a game because she would be _obeying_ his command _inside her own_ apartment. (**A.N.** Weird and funny at the same time right?) To make things harder for her, Loki borrowed some of Virgo's maid uniforms for her to wear. And now…she stood there by the living room, getting fun of by her friend.

"You'll never see me wear this ever again, you hear me?" She scolded with her hands on her hip.

"That's why I take pictures…servant." He smiled while staring at her head to toe. "So….Are you ready to wash my clothes?"

"What will you wear while your tuxedo is in the laundry? Don't tell me you'll roam around naked?" Lucy blushed by her joke.

Loki's eyes widened from his master…I mean servant's remark. "What?! Don't even compare me to that unabashed naked Gray. I may be his friend but I will never tolerate his habit." He huffed as he turned around to face Lucy's television. The girl giggled as she actually saw the Zodiac Leader's cheeks turned a little bit pinkish from what she said.

"Then what _will_ you wear?"

"You can lend me one of your bathrobes?" He suggested as he turned his head again with a sly smile.

"In your dreams…" The blonde replied with a pout.

_*Flash*_

"Oof…My eyes…What the heck, Loki? Why would you do that for?" Lucy shouted as a sudden flash of a camera hit her.

"I'm sorry…I can't help myself but take a picture of your cute pouting." He shamefully laughed.

"Geez…" She sighed. "You moved so fast, I didn't even saw you grab that camera…Where did that came from anyway?"

"That's enough conversation, maid. You have work to do." He dismissed with a wave of a hand. "Maybe I'll just change my clothing later. Go on now…" He smirked.

"Sheesh…Don't get used to it, Pal." Lucy spat as she turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen.

Loki took one last look at her before he curled down the sofa and pushed a button* by his ear. "Virgo…Come in…Virgo…" He called.

_*Bzzzzzzz*_

"Yes, Leo?" A voice from the other line of the responded.

"Virgo…It actually worked! She really wore your dress!" He said happily and at the same time trying to stay cool.

"That is a wonderful news, brother. What will be your next move?"

"Prepare, Virgo. We will start our mission…."

"Got it….Roger."

"Prepare….our _**Project Lucy**_….Let's get started and find out what she really weakened from." An evil grin came up Loki's face as he pushed the button off.

* * *

*The button that Loki pushed was actually from a radio or walkie talkie….I just made up that junkhahah….That maight be from Virgo in the Astral Plane….The radio thingy was part of their plans…

**Author's Note:** So….How was it?...I really made it short this time 'coz I only did it for two days…heheh…Did 'ya all liked it?...It was a bit cheesier that my other chapters…I got lost for making the humor part so I decided to just make them for the next chapter….

I hope that you enjoyed it all.

Do not worry, guys….I will make next upcoming chapters much loooonger…so that you will enjoy it moooore…..Bye!

**P.S.**

If ever you liked this story….please review….thank you….Your review will make me feel a lot inspired and I will really enjoy writing for you…


	5. Do not make an agreement with a Lion

**Author's Note: **Hey dudes and dudettes! Did 'ya all enjoyed reading my previous chapters? I just want to thank all of you who reviewed and those who just read. Knowing that somebody gains interest in this story of mine is great blessing for me! Feels like eating fresh oven-hot apple tart! It really warms my heart! THANKY YOU so Much!

Just to remind you guys, I kinda changed my style in writing…so if you'll be shocked to read this different literature skill, don't be. I just thought that it would make this story more interesting and more beautiful. What kind of a writer would want her/his art to be an eyesore…right? And if ever that you would hate this, I apologize. Writing stories are just my hobby and my inspiration-drainer thingy…hahaha…Playing piano and drawing are my true passion. So….ENJOY! **:D**

_**Loki you Big Jerk!**_

_**Part Five**_

-Lucy's POV-

It feels good to see those twinkling dusts floating soundlessly in the morning air. The sweetness of this atmosphere was rewarding. Dewdrops slide on fresh-looking plants that give a refreshing feeling. Birds chirping happily. Sun smiling so wide. People on the road greeting each other. Perfect.

I can't help but give out a soft sneeze as I unintentionally obliterated the dust bunny sitting serenely on the corner of the kitchen. It made me remember the times when Mama gave our workers their day-out just for them to lighten up and to distance themselves from huge piles of jobs to do in our properties. The properties which my parents took care of, for me to expand someday, but never really happened. As Mama tied a big star-designed handkerchief on my young head, she taught me how to hold a broom, how to use it, and how come it doesn't have a turn-on button. That time, Papa won't allow me or Mama to move even one speck of dirt in our mansion but as the humble one, Mama sneaked me one day to teach me what are the things occurring in a Spring Clean Day. She'd gently hold my hand holding a feather duster and slowly wave it on an old cupboard. She'd lift me up high to reach a box full of antique plates and polish them one by one. And we'd splash the bubbles that formed in a basin filled with dirty pillow cases soaked in soap. I remembered that I called those bubbles as _'deformed snow that mutates when it's cold' _and_ 'not edible smashed ice cream'_. Cleaning was fun with Mama. No worries. No problems at all. Perfect.

But now, it felt like I had been thrown to jail and being forced to follow all the _scary guys_' commands to clean up their dirty toilet with _something that floats_ in it which had been not cleaned for several months.(**A.N.** 'Ya know what I mean right?) It felt like I'm a dunce. It felt stupid. Cleaning is no fun at all!

I just can't believe why I am doing _these_ things!? Why am I following this certain person's orders? Why do I feel like my freedom was shattered into pieces? I used to enjoy doing these things but obviously not right now… What really happened? Why do things happen so fast? Why am I slow in coping up?! And most importantly... Why in Spirit King's name am I wearing this stupid, annoying and fashion less '_costume_' anyway? Its laces styles are soooo last season…

_Hmmmmmmn…. _**(-_-)**

_ buffering _**(_)**

_ Toot…toot…toot…toot… _**(o_-)**

What a total disaster I had gone to?! **(O_O)**

"Lucy! Lucy! Luuuuuuuuucy~" Somebody joyfully called me repeatedly. Do you have an idea how sick it felt to hear that tone of _his_? My stomach turned upside down as I drop angrily the pair of leather shoes that I was polishing. _Heck I care if it ruins!_

I dragged my feet slowly to the source of the husky voice that had just sent goose-bumps on my pale skin and quickly found myself standing behind the sofa. "Y-Yes, Master?" I squeaked, voice shaking. _I can't stand it anymore!_ The way he treats me is over the edge. I'd never imagined that things can upturn this badly as fast as my tummy's digestion. _Super fast_. I clutched my apron that was tied neatly on my hip really tight to brace myself for _this person_'s next production of words. The only thing that my mind can process is wish that this day would be over soon. Really really soon.

As I caught a glimpse of those strawberry-blond hair strands sway softly, a sly smile failed to escape my field of vision. He slowly twisted his upper body a few times, to relieve stiffness from watching the TV for three straight hours, before he opened his mouth to talk. "Lucy, my body is aching so much." He complained. _'Take that you lazy jerk! That suits the kind of man like you…suffeeeeeer!'_ He suddenly threw his arms behind the sofa, it startled me. "Would you mind massaging my shoulders? They are really in pain." Then he smiled widely.

I think I my ears are full of dusts that made me hear nonsense things. So I squinted my eyes to review his words. "P-Pardon me?"

"Mind massaging my shoulders?" He repeated with a short laugh in the end. I winced. I stared at him unbelievably for maybe a whole moon cycle. I noticed that he was already wearing his blue-tinted glasses. They were new ones. They looked shinier and darker compare to the ones that I broke. But I am not in the sense to wonder where and when he got that. I am too furious.

"No way. Do it your own, jerk." I told him coldly, rolling my eyes. I am so not in the frame of mind to respect this butt-sticking-sofa in front of me.

He let out another laugh before looking at me again. "Actually, that was a statement, not a kind request. And you are not allowed to reject my commands as long as you can handle it. That was in our **deal **remember~." He sang happily like he was playing. I widened my eyes in disbelief._ I can't believe that I agreed to that stupid deal!? _Well, I have no choice. Even though I hate to do this but, I cannot deny his 'requests' or else the deal will extend up to one more day.

"A-As you wish, Master Loki." I approached him as soon as he turned his attention back to the television. My hands were shaking in fury as they sluggishly gain contact on his shoulders and make small circles.

"Please…call me Master Leo from now on. It _is_ a bit more formal." He giggled and faced the television.

"Whatever." I whispered softly, not wanting him to hear. But unfortunately, he did.

I saw his ears twitched as my words entered his hearing canal. "Lucy…I am so disappointed. For lacking of respect to your master, I hereby punish you…." He paused. His head turned to face me, his eyes were so deep and serious. Obviously, I failed to satisfy him. I tried to follow all his commands but I still failed. I did _almost_ everything he wanted; except when he tried to borrow my bathrobe and when he told me to hand wash his underwear. And I _still_ can't believe that he had just requested that from a girl?!

'_Oh my Glob! What have I just said?! I am such a boor! Now I have to suffer even more. If only I've just closed this strawberry-chewing-trap-hole of mine! What on earth could his punishment be?! Will he let me massage his foot? Will he let me shampoo his hair? Will he let me jump off the river? Will he let me pick-up gums on the street and make a pyramid model out of those and eat them? Or does the punishment means….WHAT THE?! Heck no way I'll allow him to do that unto me! I'd rather eat a live cockroach with whipped cream and sprinkles on top rather than do that!' _(**A.N.** Whatever Lucy was thinking, I will gladly allow you to imagine anything. HAHAHA…Let your imagination fly!)

Unexpectedly, he took hold of my hands as he stood up. He leaned nearer while pulling me closer to him, despite the fact that the couch is between us. My heart thumped so loud as he continued to pull me slowly, an evil grin plastered on his face. I tried to free from his grasp but he was too strong. I became scared. My face heated up when I noticed that our faces were only a few inches away. _Thump…Thump…Thump…_ It felt like my heart will jump out of my chest.

_'Why is he pulling me to him?! Did he think that I will allow him to…__**kiss**__ me?!' _

I need to think fast before I gain contact with him! I am not yet prepared for this kind of thing! So I closed my eyes for a heartbeat and a wicked idea came to my mind. When our faces were already a couple of centimeters away, I pulled my hand up forcefully to free from his grip and a finger horizontally placed under my nose. I shut my eyes so tight and inhale abnormally like on how _Mr. Bean_ laughs. I also tried to shake my shoulders while raising my head stiffly….Here I go!

"Aaaaa….Aaaaa…Aaaaa…" I loudly chanted. He quickly transferred his hands to my shoulders to push me away, but not literally. He just wants to distance me from him. His eyes were wide open in surprise.

"H-Hey! Don't sneeze in front of me, Lucy!" He let me go and shook his hands before him to stop me. His whole face was pale, so I burst out of laughter.

I hurriedly scurried to my room while laughing my guts out. He was so messed up that he didn't even move from the living room. But I left my bedroom door open so I can see his reaction. After I regain my normal breathing, I slowly peeked outside my door to see the still-startled Loki standing motionless beside the sofa. "Ha! I got 'ya there, didn't I? If only you saw what you look like. You were like—." Then I imitated his face earlier; the eyes, the crinkled nose, the open mouth and his hands…his total reaction. "It was priceless!" I removed the tear on the edge of my eye that was formed from laughing unstoppable. Loki was still dumb-founded in his position. I guess he didn't expect me to do that kind of trick. Well, he underestimated me then? A girl got to do what a girl gotta do.

Due to his unusual stillness, I became concerned. Maybe his brain shut down because of what I did? It made me feel uneasy so I walked towards him to check. He was not even blinking. My anxiety went deeper. "L-Loki?" I softly called out. As I reached beside where he stands, I stared at him for maybe a decade. He was really not moving_. "A-Are you dead?"_ I don't know what came up to me to ask that stupid question. I raised my right hand and sway it in front of his eyes. No response. So, this time, I deliberately leaned forward to feel his breathing with my sensitive skin. Then unpredictably, he bent forward and swiftly kissed me on the nose! I gasp loudly as I jerked away from him. My hand automatically covered my nose, the place where he **kissed**, and rubbed it nonstop. Both of my chocolate-colored eyes were stretching wide.

"Ha! Got you too, Princess! 'Ya can't outsmart this lion." Loki grinned while pointing at his chest with his thumb. "Now we are _even_." He proudly stated, his hands folded in front of his chest.

I can feel my face fumed up while staring at him unbelievably. "Y-You… I-I taught…" Words stumbled from my mouth. _He had just pulled a trick of his own! The nerve…This jerk…_

"You know, my dear…" He paused and sat down on the soft couch with his arms still folded. "…you still have a lot of things to learn when it comes from tricks." The lion spirit pursued.

My mind seems to be preparing to blackout but good thing, I manage to recover. I shook my head wildly to gain full consciousness and pouted. Face still fuming red. But even before I got the chance to speak, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down to sit. It was a forceful one. I thought that he was going to rip my arm off! _'I got to remember not to mess with him anymore.'_ Then he threw his left arm behind me to draw me beside him. I let out a short gasp as my shoulder hit his. I was too stunned to complain about his sudden gestures. Not long after, he lifted up his left hand and… patted my head gently. I closed my eyes for I thought that he's gonna pinch me or somethin'. So he laughed.

"You are a cute, smart little servant." He joked. "I really never imagined that you'd do that to me earlier. I was only gonna whisper to you something. What did you thought I would do to you?"

I felt like my insides are also melting with embarrassment! I-I can't tell him that I taught that he'll kiss me!? "I-I thought that you'll… head-butt me." I lied.

"Oh, really?" He asked, one of his eyebrow rising. He was totally not convinced.

"W-Well, yeah! What would you whisper to me that time?" I hurriedly inquired, trying to change the topic about what I was thinking that time. I was nervous and scared at the same time that I can feel _Mr. Pee_ coming out.

"Uh-huh?" He mocked.

"I really don't want to waste my time. But if you would want our deal to end just for sitting here then I would've—"

"Did you really think that I'll _kiss_ you?" He butted in with a wide grin. Cold sweat slid across my back. My teeth started to titter. _'Damn. Does this guy have some kind of telepathy?'_

"N-No way! W-Why would I think of you doing that?!" I denied, eyes twitching.

A seductive smile creeped up to his lips. "Why, Lucy! If you want some affection from me…you should have told me so!" He loudly stated as his arm dropped from my head to my arm, then he hugged me tightly while resting his chin on top of my shoulder. "You are so adorable, Princess!"

"Eeeep!" Is all I can say. I was too stunned to react from his sudden gestures. His body was so warm. So cozy. It made me feel like he was a huge fuzzy teddy bear squeezing me. I _accidentally_ smelled his cologne. The cologne that I addictively sniffed yesterday when I found him resting beside my bed. My mind suddenly flashed back to the time when I first hugged him tighter than this one. The time to where his body was slowly disintegrating like fireflies running out of spark. I just realized it now… that I saved his life once. _Why am I this slow in keeping up!_ Ugh… No wonder he kept saving my butt a lot of times. No wonder he kept opening his gate on his own, to check on me. But does our ordinary conversation just a way to repay me for saving his life? Is it obligatory for him? Is he just forcing himself to see me almost every day? Does he value my life since the Spirit King told him so? Because if he's only showing up here to flirt with me, it isn't a valid reason enough to waste his energy this much.

_'Well…that reality hurts….W-Wait! Why would I be hurt?! It is not like we have some kind of deep relationship, right? We are just friends! Are we?'_

Loki surprisingly released me from his hug. He titled his head with his eyebrows meeting each other. Probably he is curious to why I didn't shove him off like what I always do. "Lucy? Are you alright?" He thoughtfully asked while shaking me a bit. I didn't notice that I was staring on the floor! Then I shook my head and locked my eyes on him.

"Loki…" I started. He straightened himself. "Why are you here?" Words escaped through my lips so fast. I can see his astonished expression. I didn't mean to sound bad but… that's the only sentence my mind can bring. But as I think over of what I had said, I regretted it. Maybe I hurted his feelings or somethin'.

"N-Never mind." I looked away after I said that. Then I inhaled deeply and heavily breathe out. I stood up and fixed my apron's ribbon before I gazed down on him. "I will just continue my chores, Master. Do you still have something in mind for me to do?" I asked with a formal accent that I learned before I ran away from home. He didn't reply. He just returned my stare. Not liking the inclusive silence, I turned on my heels and went to the kitchen to finish the pair of shoes I'm polishing.

I suddenly felt an unknown tear was building up. Why would I cry for _that_? I am not really serious about that, right? What is that awkward feeling I had just felt earlier while he is hugging me. Hugging me is the same of carrying me. He carried me a lot of times before. So why is that single hug any difference? My heart _is_ suffocating. _I am_ suffocating!

"Lucy!" He suddenly called out at my back. I removed the tear and faced him with a smile, fake ones. He was already standing with a hand in his pocket. "I went here because I want to be with you." He simply said with _his_ 'normal' smile. The smile that had been too rare for people to see.

'_Lucky for me to witness that.'_

I was fluttered. I quickly felt that my cheeks were burning up by his remark. '_He wanted to be with me?_' What does that exactly meant? Ofcourse he's already with me every time, by the keys, right? Doesn't he know about that? Gosh…. I thought I was the slow one. My head started to throb in pain. I keep on thinking that what he said meant nothing serious since he never became serious at one thing. He's a playboy for goodness sake! After he played with a woman, he dumps _it_, I mean _her_ in the middle of the air. He'd fool around almost every girl in Magnolia and then date each one of them just for fun. It's sick. He is no human and that proves it.

This realization abruptly made me hate him. I know that I called him 'friend' one time but after my brainstorming about this character of his, I despised him. I can no longer stand on this attitude of his in flirting with me, his Master. I must stop this living thing once and for all. "You know, I hate you." I told him with sharp tongue. I glared at him and I can feel my anger swallowing me. I've never felt this angry before, excluding my rage to my father. Even after what I had thought this very moment, about him _being not human_ at all, made me disbelieve at myself for being this infuriated for this not-much-of-a-big-deal issue. "Why can't you stop being such a jerk at all?!"

My unexpected change of mood had caught him off guard, hard. Both of his hands dropped to his sides lifelessly with his slightly open mouth. His eyes were full of pain and confusion. It looks like his whole world collapsed on him. I hurted his feelings, that for sure. But I needed to. _'Sorry for this, Loki.'_ Wait…Why I am apologizing!? I said that to offend him. And feeling guilty should not be the price. He looked deep unto my eyes to see an explanation for what I said. And he seems to be waiting for me to talk and say, _'Hey! Don't take it seriously. It is just a joke. The truth is, I like you so much. In fact, I love you!' …_Well, in his spirit dreams!

I can't bear this heavy awkward feeling lurking inside the living room. I turned to my right and walk to my room with my feet stumping on the poor innocent floor. As I entered, I dropped my hand on the door knob and glare at him one more time before I slammed it shut. There he stood motionless again, alone. I should've had told him why I hated him. Seeing him completely clueless like a lost kitten made me hate myself. I hate myself for hating him.

After maybe half an hour of leaning my back on the door, I finally let my knees give up to the ground. I hit the cold cemented floor with my closed fist twice before banging my head to the door in frustration. I'm sure nobody can hear and stop me. I'm sure that Loki returned to his own world after I ruined his day and ego. And I'm sure that there will be a big blue bruise on my head after I calmed myself. I furiously grabbed the lace on my head and tossed it away, with few clumps of my hair ripped off. As soon as I caught a sight of myself on the shiny floor, I felt like I wore a clown costume that Mc Donald's wares. I quickly undress to my underclothes and threw my maid uniform across the room. I endured the cold floor under my bare legs and the cold breeze from the open window that blew my exposed shoulders. It felt good. My boiling anger cooling down at last. Afterwards I gave out a relief sigh. Somehow, I felt like I had just purified my soul like what you do in meditation. But this one, the one that I just did, is way different. Even so, I took a mental note: _'In times of stress and frustration, open the window, lie on the cold floor and strip.'_ It took me a minute to think about what I thought. It's bizarre.

Suddenly, I heard shallow footsteps coming to my way from outside my room. It doesn't sound like it came from neither shoes nor slippers. It came from bare feet. It slowly and carefully stopped behind the door. I heard a deep sigh. Then I heard something fell down and gain contact with the door as it vibrated through my 70% bare skin at my back, still leaning on the thick-rectangular shaped wood. Subsequently, a heavy huff followed which made me presume who the person that made that was. Is it Loki? Didn't he return to the Spirit World? If not him, then who else will enter my house?

"Lucy?" A husky voice softly called out from outside. Yes. It was definitely Loki. The voice seemed to be clearly heard few inches from the bottom of the door which means that the boy would be in a sitting position and at the same height of my spot. "Are you still alive?" He suddenly asked. I heard a really faint chuckle from him that indicates he's teasing. '_Paying back huh?'_

I cleared my throat before responding. "Why are you still here?" I said in a much nicer tone than previously. I hope he would just forget what happened earlier. I adjusted my posture into a more comfortable one. I curled up my knees to me chest and hugged myself as another chill came. I'm so not in the mood to close the window. "Aren't you supposed to be in your _own_ world right now? Your magic is draining, idiot." I gave a little tang on the last word.

"Why would I? Why would I leave my princess _alone_ in her room again?" He said in a prince charming-like tone. It was deep and weird.

"Don't talk like that. It's annoying." I replied in a bored way.

He let out a short laugh and the door started to vibrate again. Based from what my inner instincts tell me, he is currently shifting his position too. Maybe he felt stiff. Wait…_inner instincts?_ Where did that came from? "Can you please open this door and let us talk inside there? I want a soft bed to relax to. Your sofa stinks."

And there he goes again, his wittiness. He is in the mood for a joke which means he is keeping his true emotions again as always. I'd _never_ understand his true feelings if he is always like this. Never. I thought for it for a moment before total heat consumed me. I'm still wearing nothing but my under garments! And he said that he want to talk to me inside my bedroom where he wants to lie on my bed?! What on earth! **(O_O)**

Wrong ideas are flooding in my mind. Why did I even strip? Am I nuts? _'Yes, of course you are.'_ A voice in my head answered. "U-Uhmmn… No!" I almost yelled in panic. You never know what he might do. He can easily barge in my room and spot me wearing…this! "I-I mean, it's not a good time for us to talk yet. Go home now. Shoo!" But I said it in a voice where I seemed like I am _ready _to talk about something with him. I really need to convince him to go home!

"Oh. Why not? You sound fine. I too, seemed fine. What's wrong?" Another vibration occurred.

"It's not you…It's me." I said in a low voice. Sheesh. For a moment there…I sound like I am breaking up with him. Then a memory flashed through my head. I remembered the time when we drink flavored milk together in the spa and the conversation before I slapped him. I remembered every word that was uttered that day. But that time, he was the one who hugged me for the first time ever.

"What?" Concern filled his voice. "I-I can't understand you. Will you please open the door?" Then another couple of vibration came before the doorknob rattled. He was trying to open it!

I shot up and locked the door quickly just in time. "W-Wait! D-Don't open the door!" I squealed in panic. "Don't open it!"

The rattling stopped. "Then why don't you tell me what's wrong?" There was a hint of edginess in his voice.

"Can you please wait for a while? I-I'll just…I'll just…polish the floor." I quickly said in excuse.

"What? You're done with that earlier."

"Am I? I mean, yes I am. Then I will wipe the wall."

"Done there too."

I bit my nails in pressure. "Fix the bed?" I said in a questioning tone.

He sighed. "Yes. That is the first thing that you did."

"I'll polish the ceiling." I bit my tongue in my mistake. Really? Polish the ceiling? What will I do, spit while looking up then jump up and down on the bed to wipe and polish it out? _Face it, Lucy…You are busted!_

He laughed with refinement. Clearly, I was not able to convince him. "Okay, okay. Fine. Just be careful, Princess." Then he silently walked away from the door while chuckling, his voice fading. Woosh! I'm saved by my carelessness. _Did he really believe in me in cleaning the ceiling?_

Now, all I need is to wear comfortable clothes. I dragged myself to my closet and stuck my hand on the handle. As I opened it, my pupils dilated and my shoulders dropped. My own world has crumpled to bits. Depression stabbed me in every side of my body. _It was empty! _No shirts, no blouse, no skirts, no shorts, no pants! There's none even another pair of underwares. No nothing. I forgot about my clothes crisis! I remembered that I was not able to buy clothes few days ago. All my other clothes were burned, trashed and ragged by a certain _idiotic_ person. _You'll pay someday, Natsu!_ What would I wear? I can't walk around in the house just wearing _this _with a male guest roaming in!? I looked down on the floor and saw my maid costume. It was ripped into pieces. I didn't remember tearing off my clothes. Woah! My tantrum-throwing is truly dangerous. But what would I wear!

I looked around my room. Searched north, south, east and west side of the room. No hidden lost clothes! And the worst part, my time is nearly up. If that mighty lion outside my bedroom gets bored and worried, he'd forcefully open the door and…and… Eeeep. I don't even want to imagine his reaction and that maniac smirk of his. Finally, I gave up.

I threw myself on the bed and slipped under the sheets_. Maybe I can wrap myself with this. Sure, and I'd look like a Mummy with messy ripped blond hair hanging on top. _No use. I should just prepare myself to be humiliated by a spirit that I humiliated. Then the humiliation would double up. But because I am already humiliated, I would be humiliated again and that would mean that…that…I am freakin' crazy now! (**A.N.** I too, am humiliated for humiliating the humiliated Lucy which is already humiliated by the one whom she humiliated earlier. Got it?)

I rolled on my bed a lot of times to remove the heat that I am feeling. And when I stopped, I faced the ceiling. It really needs polishing. But this is not a good time for that. I let out an exasperate sigh as my head turned to my side and spot something really _really _interesting. It might save me from the humilia- I mean…It might save me from the embarrassment that was coming. A life-saver! The one and only—_curtain._

I ran to it and ripped it of its pole to where it hangs to. I rushed towards my drawer and took out a pair of scissors and my mother's sewing kit. I felt smart for keeping it. As I started to sew, my hope in not losing my humanity grew. _Weeeeee_…It felt good.

-Loki's POV-

I am worried. She acts messy. We talk awkwardly.

_What on earth is going on!?_

Here I am, walking in circles around this long couch. Her intriguing actions made me…_intrigued_. It was a unique feeling. I had never felt like this before. I am being loaded up of hidden emotions which I won't ever dare to show her. These mixed up feelings would not benefit anything good for both of us. The only wise thing to do is hide them. Do not show my true feelings. It is truly difficult, yes, but I have to. For my sake.

Lucy Heartphilla. A carefree girl with huge chocolate-colored eyes, golden blond-hair, jaw-dropping figure and a heart-falling character. Her whole humanity was… perfect for me. Truly, I had met lots of girls. Rich and richer ones. Tall and short. Long-haired and short-haired. Young and middle-aged. Lots of girls. But none of them were close to being like Lucy. None of them can make me feel like what I had felt with her. The way that how she can make me smile with just a simple utter of word. My impression of her never fades unlike the others. She is a magic. She is the _best_ human friend a spirit can have. You will easily love her. The way her hair bounces every move she makes. The way she pouts every time you trick her. She is so fun to be with. A _very_ good friend to hang out. And I admit it, _I like her_. I want her to be one of my girlfriends. I want to have a date with her every time I got a chance. But my title as one of the _'Magnolia's Most Wanted Boyfriend to be'_ and as a famous chick-magnet, her trust to me was shattered like a fragile glass. A price I have to pay.

I had tried everything for her to like me. I even tried giving her flowers every time she summons me but it always ended up being thrown to the ground and she'd yell at me to focus on the fight. I love to fight. And it feels a lot better if you fight in front of the person you like and make an impression of her. The flowers are expensive. But I never became angry at her for wasting it. Fights by her side are hundred times worth it. She only appreciates me whenever I get the job done. But whenever I show her my _light of love_, her smile turns upside down. She'd think that I am never serious about that. She'd shove me off. She'd comically sweat drop and say, "What are you talking about you silly idiot." It was not harsh, but it stings. Every time.

But these past few days, I am desperate. I will do everything to see her happy by my side. It is my only goal. I'd already cancelled lots of dates in exchange for a whole day with her. I had sacrificed a lot. And dared myself to make her smile every minute.

Yesterday was scary, though. After I left her on the park one day, a very heavy feeling devoured me. It was dark. It made me shiver. But I shoved it off. I was too distracted of blaming, regretting, hurting and punishing myself. I hurted her. I felt shameful of myself. Good thing Virgo was there to help me. I hope I have her determination and patience. The determination to be _punished_. Weird, right?

While fixing myself in my house in the Stellar Plane, I heard a voice. I looked around but saw nothing. It was in my head. I closed my eyes shut and concentrate deeper. The voice, small and high-pitched. It was a girl's voice. She was calling for me desperately. At first, I taught she was one of the dates I cancelled in exchange for _my_ Lucy's shopping spree slash date (shopping spree/date). I cannot get the single name because I cancelled several dates with the obsessed ones. I just shook my head and faced the mirror. I admire myself. Girls admire me. Even some men. So why can't Lucy?...Lucy…Lucy! The voice. It resembles her voice. It might be her. But something seems wrong. So I calculated the time in her world compare to the time in mine. It was after midnight in her time. What kind of trouble would reach her? Even the baddest guy in the world would be sleeping at this moment. I got curious. I can't let this one out. Not like what happened to Karen Lillica. I am not letting that happen to Lucy. I shook my sleeve one last time before I travel to her world. Cold sweat crawled down on my temples due to tense. The trip was not far though, so I endured the panic I was feeling. As the light of my journey ended, I waited for the smoke to clear off.

There she was, sleeping noiselessly like an angel under the cozy sheets. I was wrong. The voice didn't come from her. I kneeled down, fixed her blanket, and leaned to her face with only few centimeters away and stare at her. She's gorgeous. A work of art. My hand involuntarily raised and caressed her smooth cheek. I still can't believe that this girl pulled out a nasty trick on me with a water sprinkler. I let out a smile before straightening up. I was already all set to go when I heard her moan. I turned around and see her crumpled eyebrows and in-pain face. I hurriedly ran to her side and called out for her to wake up. She's having a nightmare. I tried to shake her but she keeps on moaning in pain while asleep. I felt cold sweat on her back and forehead. It must be a horrible nightmare she is into. After few minutes, she was shouting out muddled words. It's bad.

I can't lose her in some dream. I've heard that most people die in nightmares. And I knew some dark guilds that have mages who's magic can manipulate a person while asleep or kill them in their sleep spell. And I so don't want that to happen to her. But if ever this is a mage's doing, why would they target her? What would a dark guild do to her? The Shadow guild is long gone and done with her. I continued on shaking her non-stop but no avail. I tried to spray water on her face but none. Then that left me one last choice. My hand traced through her arm and pinched her. Gladly, I saw her winced. Then I pinched both of her cheeks. But it still doesn't wake her up. So I placed both my hands on her hips and started tickling her. Even though the current event that was happening was in struggle between life and death, I can't stop but bite my lip to avoid laughing. Lucy was giggling and chuckling while sleeping. I was very pleased to hear her speak. "S-S-Stop it! _*laugh*_ E-Enough with it! _*laugh*_ **I'll die laughing**!" Then I suddenly froze with what I heard. I don't want _that_ to happen. So I need to think of another plan. A sly smile was formed on my lips. Even though I know that she'll hate me when she found out what I'll gonna do to her, it is still a must.

_*Slap*_ I enjoyed it a little, though. (**A.N.** This is Loki's point of View from Chapter 3. And guess what, _he enjoyed it_. *sly smile*)

Her smiles turned into a frown as she fumed with anger. I braced myself for few sermons from her but it was not for me. Still asleep, she said something to somebody and called that person as _Acid-Breath_. A very weird name-calling. Then she started to get crazy on the bed, not in a bad way, and her hand waved pointing up. It looks like she was using a whip in her dream. But her hand began to swoosh sideward and it hit me on the nose. It was a bit painful because her hand was enclosed into a tight grip. So I pinned her arms to her bed and used her pillow to strain her upper body to immobilize her. It was effortless because the moment I placed the pillow on her, she automatically stopped moving. She was out of breath. I let go one of her arms and placed my hand on her forehead. She was cold. I bend over to warm her and feel her breathing on my skin. She was murmuring something. Then she cried and called for her…mama? Her dream must be chaotic. She cried harder so I tossed the pillow away and hugged her tightly. I don't want her to feel alone and abandoned like me. I remembered the time when I was exiled from the spirit world after Karen's death. I don't know what to do that time. I felt lost. I felt alone. And that was before I entered the _Fairy Tail Guild_ that treated me as their family.

She calmed down_, thank goodness_. I leaned nearer until our noses touch. My lips searched for her ear to whisper something. _'Sleep it off, Lucy.'_ I said in my most calming voice. _'Don't worry…I am always beside you. You will never be alone again.'_ My heart races and I felt warmth. It felt good. Saying those words to her sincerely was delightful. I hope that she can really hear me say that. Her face relaxes and her breathing turned normal. _'Sleep.' _

My lips accidentally touched her cheeks while I'm in the verge of straightening up. My face warmed up. It gave out a fluffy and cozy feeling. I was tempted to kiss her cheeks. Left and Right. Then her chin. And most of all, those perfectly shaped lips. But I must contain myself so I just satisfied myself with a simple peck on her forehead. _Better that nothing, _I thought_._ I leaned away but her hand suddenly moved like looking for something. I caught it immediately and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't leave me." She suddenly called. My eyes widened at her unconscious remark. I can't help but smile.

"Don't worry, I won't. I shall wait here 'till you wake up, Princess." And that's the only reply I can give. She completely dozed off.

In each minute that passed, my magic was slowly being eaten. It's been a while since the last time I stayed in this world for a long period and it is difficult to adapt the feeling again. But I can't return yet. Lucy was still unconscious. And it was almost 24 hours since. I was afraid that she might die in hunger. I tried to shake her again but she was not moving a flinch. So I just waited. Good thing that being a spirit and skipping food is a lot easier than my human form. Another day came to greet me. I was so scared. I was so tired. I can feel that my body can't hold on any longer so I decided to sleep it off and rest. Then I had a dream. I dreamt of seeing her losing her own precious life. No, it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare of my own. I saw myself crying hard while looking at her grave. I can see myself so helplessly ripping my hair off. So in pain. Is that how I look if ever I will try to release my emotions? Now I know why I don't_. A Lucy-less life._ A life without her is like living without my precious hair. No, more than that. A life without her is like living a life without food and water or having a single lung instead of two. I'll die sooner without her.

All of a sudden, in the middle of my nightmare, a loud bang woke me up. My head jerked up and my instincts became extremely aware of my surroundings. I saw her bed. She was gone! My head aches a little due to my dreadful dream, probably the worst one I ever had. Then there she was, on the floor. Relief flooded me even though she fell on the bed. She looks hurt but at least she's fine. I wanted to hug her and snog up her face. But of course, I won't. Seeing her safe and sound is satisfying enough. My heart rejoiced and my skin lit up. I'm alive again.

And now here I am, walking in circles. How took her long to do that? She really is an honest person. She doesn't know how to lie well. Does she think that I'd believe about her _polishing_ the ceiling? So adorable. Even after the things she said to me earlier, about hating me, my _love_ for her never decreases. It _is_ hard to hate her. Wait…_love_? Is it really love that I feel? Going back to the things that I did, the sacrifices, the loss, the pain and the aches that I endured for her: Is it for the sake of my _love_ for…her? I am so messed up.

Suddenly, a small creaking sound sent me back to my senses. My head darted to the direction where the noise came from. _Lucy's room_. I lifted a foot to approach her and to apologize for what I had done to her but I was hurriedly brought to a halt when my sight caught her stepping outside her room. She was dazzling. She was wearing a pink flowery dress with white laces wrapped on her waist. The fabric ended until below her knees. Her hair was now fixed into a single ponytail down to her shoulder tied with another white lace. Few strands of hair dangling behind her ears were bouncing happily. And her face… Oh, her face. Lucy's cheeks were stained with a light pink and she looks obviously bashful. _Cute_.

"Where's your maid uniform?" I managed to say before my jaw drops. She looked on the floor then at me. I got the message. _She doesn't want to talk about it_. "Okay. By the way, are you hungry? It is already way past lunch time. Want to eat somewhere?" I said soothingly. She hesitated for a moment then nods. "What's wrong, Lucy?" I approached her with a few steps before inserting my hands in my pocket. She was quiet.

"N-Nothing. Nothing at all." She answered softly, rattling the small pouch hanging across her body. She was rather sending me a tense energy that made me curious. Ugh… I almost forgot about the awkwardness earlier! She must be extremely affected by it. And I felt bad. I turned around to get my coat lying on the couch and toss it to my shoulders with a hand still gripping it, leaving me with my black slacks and white long-sleeved shirt with my favorite red necktie wrapped around my neck. I returned to her place and offered my arm. She looked at me one more time before accepting it. We moved towards the front door and opened it. I walked down the stairs first and assisted her on her way down. She was still quiet.

The sky has a dark shade although it is still early. I got the feeling that it would rain any sooner. So I decided to speed up a little to our destination. I want to take her to a nice restaurant. I want to treat her expensive meals with expensive drinks. And this time, I won't leave her. That I promise. I turned my eyes unto Lucy to check her. She is still silent.

'_Awkward~'_

"So, Lucy…" I started. "Where did you got your cute outfit? I thought you had cloth crisis?" I tilted my head a little forward to have a better look at her while walking.

She was a bit startled by my sudden question. "U-Uhmmn…I uh…" She paused for a second and turned her head away. "I found it while cleaning my room." She said in a very hushed voice. _She's lying, I know it._

"Uh-huh." I raised an eyebrow. Even though she can't see that, I know she knows that I'm doing it. "The truth, Princess." Somehow, she gave out a calmed energy when she heard me call her Princess. She must think that I'm in my normal mode. _So she liked me calling her like that, huh?_

I heard her sigh heavily before facing me. "Okay, fine. I made it. There! Happy now?!" She said with a louder voice followed with a pout.

I was surprised but I didn't show her. Instead, I gave her a wide smile. "Impressive… for a Princess like you."

She blushed with a tint of red and smiled on the ground. "R-Really? It doesn't look like…" She paused, hesitating to continue for a moment.

"Look like what?" I asked as I focused my gaze to my north.

"It doesn't look like a… curtain to you?" She asked and looked up at me.

"Huh? Why would it? It looks perfect on you!" I remarked joyfully. She smiled sweetly and giggled. She seemed so relieved about my reply. _I wonder why?_

She suddenly stopped on her tracks and gripped my arm. "Hey! Look at there!" She happily said while pointing past my side. I halted and my eyes followed to where her finger points at. My eyes widened and my mouth actually opened. Gosh… It was beautiful, the sunset itself. It had a shade of dark orange and neon yellow striking towards the dim sky. It was sinking to the depts of the sea to where the river was connected. Lucy pulled me towards it and stopped on the edge of a cliff. She was too hypnotized by the sun that she didn't noticed that if she took one more step, she might fall way down. But her smile was so wide and so worry-less. Very much innocent. And the sun reflects on her smooth skin that gave her a dramatic effect. I don't want to ruin this moment. So I decided to just hold unto her hand to prevent her from falling. She gasped on my sudden gesture and her eyes were filled with confusion.

"I don't want you to fall you know." I said with a matter-of-factly. She looked down and she quickly jumped away from the edge. I laughed at her reaction so she pouted. I was still holding her hand but she didn't remove it from my grasp, _for the first time_. "You better be careful next time, Princess. Didn't you notice the cliff?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't even know that there's a cliff in Magnolia! Maybe I'm too distracted to remember about it." She said shyly. I let go of her hand even though part of me don't want to. But I have a great hunch that I was the one who's distracting her.

"Don't worry. I promise you I'll treat you to another Shopping Spree as another payment of what I'd done to you." I said. "Maybe… tomorrow if you like?"

Another smile was formed on her face. "Really!?"

"Of course. But it's getting late. I think it'll be a lunch part time dinner, then? Now…Shall we?" I offered my arm to her for another time. She accepted it with a flash, without any doubt.

"We shall." She mimicked my tone and laughed, gesturing me to lead the way.

"So, Lucy…How's the appetizer?" Loki asked before inserting a spoonful of hot crab and corn soup into his mouth.

"It's a delish…Don't be angry at me if I ordered a lot. It's your fault anyway for making me lose my money." She replied while swallowing a spoonful of soup for herself with good conduct.

Half an hour of waiting for a free table was worth it. The two had been chatting for a while since the waiter signaled them to hang on for a few more minutes. Loki had chosen a popular restaurant to eat to. It was full of couples dating. They were happily eating and _kissing_. But the lion spirit knew better now. He reassured Lucy that they are not in a date but instead, a friendly meal. This somehow returned her appetite and trust. Good thing he remembered how she hated having an unannounced date with him. After they finally got to sit across with each other to a table, Loki let her order first. At the beginning, he thought that she's done on her turn of ordering a plate of vegetable salad with a cup of mayonnaise on side and another cup of grinded cheese and a strawberry fruit shake decorated with chocolate syrup shaped as a heart, but he was taken off guard when she opened her mouth for a follow up. She ordered a whole plate of chicken n' chips with hot sauce, a little basket of sweet and sour French fries, a plate of white spaghetti and a whole 12-inch diameter pizza loaded with mozzarella cheese with more hot sauce. He sweat dropped when the waiter asked for his order. "Uhmmn…I think I'll just order a glass of water with three ice cubes. Oh, and several toothpicks." Loki said with a cough in the end. Actually, he was not worried about his own budget but worried about Lucy's own stomach. He thought that she might not able to handle all her orders and collapse with an overloaded tummy.

"By the way, why did you order only a glass of water, Loki? Aren't you hungry?" The Celestial Wizard asked.

'_No, Lucy. I will help you devour your food, don't you get it? Did you really think that you can eat all of those? I don't think so, Princess.' _He thought.

The spirit gave out a deep breath. "You really don't know how to keep a promise well, Lucy. I thought that Celestial Mages are the ones who are experts in keeping their words?" He stated disappointedly.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course I can keep a word." Lucy answered as she rested her spoon on her bowl and damp her mouth with a dry napkin from her lap.

"What I mean is," He paused and placed his spoon on the saucer. "I thought you're sticking in your diet? You call ordering a _four-people meal_ reducing?" He teased. He braced himself for another _Lucy's diet_ war.

Lucy fumed and her brows met. "Hey, _Mister_, I'm sorry for not feeling satisfied on the breakfast that you fed me earlier morning. My tummy was too hungry for being empty for two whole days! What do you expect?!" Her voice was increasing and eyes from other tables where staring at them. "If only-" Lucy's sentence was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Ssssssh… Mind lowering your voice, Lucy? We are not alone here, you know." Loki whispered at her with a finger pressed on his lips. She nodded and blushed by her carelessness. The boy sighed. "So, what will you say?" He said as he released her.

"If only manners are not too strict here, I would gobble up the food like Natsu and sip this soup loudly that the guild can hear me." She murmured while pouting, looking outside the glass window beside them.

Loki was taken in surprise since he never got the idea that Lucy would tell him that. The thing she had just said, it was supposed to be a secret thought for herself and not to be told to others. He considered that she was not that type of girl, the type that can talk freely. But instead of getting turned-off, he was amazed by her. He admired her even more. She was not hiding her feelings at him anymore. She was showing her reactions and emotions openly with him. All in all, she's starting to treat him as a close friend. Friends are supposed to do that, right?

Instead of getting amused and laughing out loud, Loki smirked at her. "I'm glad." He simply said.

Lucy darted her eyes back at him. "What?" She asked innocently.

Loki seductively smiled at her. "I'm glad that you are open for me now."

The girl immediately turned red by his statement. "What?! W-What are you talking about?" Her hands dropped to her lap and clutched her table napkin. She was thinking the wrong idea again, wasn't she? Poor Lucy.

Instead for a reply, Loki leaned over the table to reach for Lucy's spoon. He scooped it to her bowl of still-hot soup and blew it gently. Then without prior notice, he pointed it at the girl's mouth. "W-What are you doing?" She asked, still a bit pinkish.

"Say, Aaaaa…" The lion spirit said while holding the table for support with his free hand.

"H-Hey! Would you please stop that?! It's embarrassing!" She squeaked, looking sideways frantically.

"Why so? Look at the others. They're also doing it. So don't be shy." He smirked at her again. "Come on, open your mouth…Tsu Tsu…Open the cave or the train will fall…" Loki started waving the spoon in front of his master while giggling.

"Ugh! Stop it now! We are _not_ couples like them. And for goodness' sake, Loki! I am not a child!" Lucy got so mad that she slammed her hands on the table that sent her spirit friend to stumble back to his seat. Unfortunately, Lucy's spoon got tangled to his bowl of soup that titled aside and spilled at his white shirt. The girl gasped. "Oh, Loki. I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. Don't move!" She took her table napkin and reached for the soaked part of his clothes to dry it but he raised a hand to prevent her.

"No, no. It's okay. Really. I'll just head to the rest room to fix it, alright?" Loki said to her calmly.

"I-I'm so sorry. Don't worry, I'll wash it at home and –"

"Its fine, Princess. It's my fault for playing with this." He said while dropping the spoon on the now-completely empty bowl. "It's cool okay?" He stood up and walked to the restroom. As he neared the door, he turned around and looked at Lucy. He raised both of his hands leveled to his chin and traced a U-shape on the air across his lips that told her: _**smile**_. He winked at her before twisting the knob to enter.

Lucy forced a smile before she lost sight of him. But immediately, her shoulders slumped down in shame. "I…am…such…a…klutz." She whispered to herself. She wished that she should've controlled herself, but what had done is done. Disappointed, she returned her gaze to Loki's empty bowl then to the window. It was already late evening. A dark and starless night covered the whole sky. Lucy suddenly felt a heavy load to her chest as the idea of a rain came across her mind.

'_Oh God, please not a storm_.' She silently prayed before frowning and turning to Loki's direction.

"I feel so guilty. How can I _eat_ with this heavy feeling inside me?" Lucy stared out of the window one more time before she accidentally hit her head on the glass windowpane in excitement from whatever caught her sight. She hurriedly rubbed the aching part before she started to debate with herself. Whatever she saw made her go wild somehow.

**-Meanwhile in the Restroom-**

For assertion that nobody is around, Loki looked to his left and right before pressing an invisible button by his ear and a small sound was made.

'_Beep…Beep…Beep…'_

"Yes, brother? How's your status report?" A female voice was heard from the other line of the radio.

"A lot of things occurred, Virgo." He replied. "A lot of things."

"It seems you are right. I tried to contact you for two human days but you didn't respond. What happened?" The maid spirit asked with concern in her voice.

"Lucy fell under a dream spell by a mage from a dark guild which I suspected. She was asleep for _two_ days. Can you investigate for me?"

"Of course, brother. Did you found any weakness from our mistress?"

Loki face-palmed as he remembered about the forgotten mission. "None. Nothing yet. But I'll do after our dinner."

"_Dinner_ you say? Oh, a progress?" Virgo exclaimed as she understood what the lion spirit said.

The Zodiac Leader laughed before answering. "Yeah. Great isn't it?"

"Of course, brother. I am glad for you. Do you need any resources for the project? I can deliver it to you right now."

"No need, Virgo. I'll just handle this project on my own first. Just focus on the task I just gave you, alright?"

"Got it. I wish you luck, brother. Virgo out." A couple of beeps that followed indicated that the maid spirit's connection was turned off.

Loki sighed heavily before looking at the mirror. He frowned. "Great. I forgot all about this. That cursed soup stained my shirt." He said in a frustrated tone. He went outside the restroom and returned to his table only to be surprised by the table itself.

Their counter was already filled with steaming hot delicacies and ice cold drinks. The orders seemed like it had arrived already a few minutes ago but still untouched. And where's Lucy anyway?

"Lucy?" Loki called out with his usually husky voice. There were fewer people in the restaurant but Lucy was still difficult to spot. He looked around but still, no Lucy. He approached one of the waiters standing by behind him. "Mister, have you seen my…_date_?"

'_Boy, it felt good to say that. I've got to get used to it. But I still have more important thing to focus on. Like, why my master left her beloved food! ' _He thought.

"Yes, sir. I saw her talking to herself and seemed to be arguing with somebody that cannot be seen before she walked outside. May I ask if she's alright, sir? Because I am pretty sure that there is no ghost in here to talk to." The waiter, in his middle-age, replied. "Does she have one of those third eyes others are talking about?"

Loki laughed. "Do not worry. She's only suffering puberty again." He joked and tapped the waiter's shoulder before turning unto his heels but rapidly faced the direction of the man with a metallic plate at hand again. "Would you mind watching over the food? I would be back in a jiffy. I'll leave these for assurance." He handled Lucy's pouch and his wallet to the waiter who nodded in approval. Loki returned to his table and picked up his coat before dashing outside the restaurant. He felt confident somehow, even leaving their properties on the waiter. Because if ever somebody opens his wallet, they won't see a thing. His wallet was like a portal. Only a spirit like him can use an object from his world. So, no worries.

"Lucy!" He called out the moment his foot touched the soft earth. "Lucy!" He ran towards a hat stand nearby to ask for his key holder but found nothing. He turned to a meat shop owner who was currently locking up the door and asked if he saw her but still, no information about Lucy's whereabouts. "Luuuucy!" He was shouting now. Sweat trickled on his temples. He was afraid that she might bump to some gangster or fall of the cliff or worse, she might be _magenapped_ by the dark guild he suspected. He didn't saw her wearing her belt which means that she don't have her keys. Her keys that can protect her. He ran faster and faster. He even tried to use his lion skills to track her down. Cat eyes _do_ benefit in the dark. He never paused even a second to rest. He continued searching even though he can feel his magic running out too. He needs to hurry. Time is running out.

Breathless and hopeless at the moment, Loki decided to stop and collapse to a bench nearby his spot. He was having difficulty in breathing. He felt so tired and weak. Scared even. He buried his face on his palm as his elbows rested on his lap. Everything around him seemed to be swirling. The ground doesn't look solid anymore. He felt so dizzy and lightheaded. "Oh, Lucy. I just left you several minutes then you're gone. Where on earth had you _disappeared_ to?" He whispered under his breath. He heard crickets start to sing and frogs started to croak. Lights from every store started to fade and post lights on the streets started to glow. One lamp post above shone on him. The light was too bright for his dark world so he covered his head with his coat. "Lucy…" He bit his lip. He can already taste the sharp tang from his own blood as some of it dropped on his pants. _**"WHERE ARE YOU!"**_ He roared with pain. Pain from the inside.

**Author's Note:** So…how was it guys? I know it is too long and the humor part was few. Can you forgive me? _puppy eyes_ Anyway…it was supposed to be continued when I realized that it was already too long. Plus, I still need to edit it few times. So just stand by and watch out for the next chapter. If ever you didn't like this kind of story writing, I will gladly change it. Besides, I am writing for the readers now and some benefit for my hobby. _smiles_

Please guys….I want to see some reviews 'coz I want to see whatever errors I have committed. And I very much want to know if you liked or loved this. I would very much be thankful! PLEASE REVIEW….


	6. Too much Drama

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I apologize for letting you wait for my update. I am just too hectic these days… My brainwaves kept on going and flying away! Sheesh… So please inspire me with your kind or not kind reviews and comments.

Before you scroll down and start reading, I want to thank those kind-hearted, good-natured and enduring people who still kept on reading and reviewing and following and adding this fanfiction of mine to their favorites… THANK 'YA ALL! You make me feel very much blessed. And I hope that, with all my heart, you would have enough staying power and interest to pursue on reading my artwork. So please enjoy! **3**

_**Loki you Big Jerk!**_

_**Part Six**_

Breathless and hopeless at the moment, Loki decided to stop and collapse to a bench nearby his spot. He was having difficulty in breathing. He felt so tired and weak. Scared even. He buried his face on his palm as his elbows rested on his lap. Everything around him seemed to be swirling. The ground doesn't look solid anymore. He felt so dizzy and lightheaded. "Oh, Lucy. I just left you several minutes then you're gone. Where on earth had you _disappeared_ to?" He whispered under his breath. He heard crickets start to sing and frogs started to croak. Lights from every store started to fade and post lights on the streets started to glow. One lamp post above shone on him. The light was too bright for his dark world so he covered his head with his coat. "Lucy…" He bit his lip. He can already taste the sharp tang from his own blood as some of it dropped on his pants. _**"WHERE ARE YOU!"**_ He roared with pain. Pain from the inside.

An hour had already past and Loki still can't seem to find his mistress' location. Frustration is consuming him. It hurts. He's immobilized in his current position due to fear. "Where on earth are you?" He hadn't been this so scared before. Not even once. If Lucy's lost from him undyingly, he would never ever forgive himself. Never. He even thought of suiciding since another exile from the Stellar Plane is not enough for letting her die.

His mind was swirling harder. He might blackout any minute due to fatigue and lacking of magic in his body. He tried getting up to his feet but he is too tired to move a muscle. He cursed himself and bit his inner cheek to prevent from crying. _A mighty lion doesn't cry. A mighty lion doesn't cry._ He kept reminding himself. He was too aggravated to give a little notice on the incoming soft footsteps. The rhytmitic tapping on the tiled ground stopped before him. He heard a polite cough coming from the source that seemed to be catching his attention but he didn't give any retort.

"May I take a seat beside you, Mister? It is the only bench with enough light to see." A husky voice asked kindly. It sounded like it came from an old woman due to its hoarse voice. Loki wanted to be alone for a moment but he didn't want to let grandma here be disappointed. And he is sure that _Lucy_ would've wanted him respect the old lady if she was there beside him.

"Certainly, Ma'am. The space is all yours." He answered in a rough voice, not removing the coat covering his head.

His ears perceived a resonance of what sounded to be like several plastics dropped on the ground gently before he felt the bench vibrated. He also heard a sigh of leisure from his companion whom might have been tired of doing something. "You sounded like you're exhausted too, Ma'am. Been looking for something too I guess?" Loki asked with a rougher voice which he recognized to be a lot far from his normal ones.

"Actually, yes. I've been searching for somebody who mysteriously disappeared. I just left for a second, bought something, then poof! My friend is gone." The old lady replied before the boy heard a sipping sound. "Aaah… This super cold beverage is so delicious. Want some, Mister?" She asked while shaking the container that made some clunking sound that came from ice.

'_There. That tone there. The way she talks. The way this old woman moves. It is so odd. She doesn't act according to her age. What a weird creature… I mean human being!'_ Loki thought for a moment before shrugging the idea off. This person beside him was giving him a kind energy. An approachable one. He wanted to focus on finding out a way to search for Lucy but his instincts were forcing him to stop. It felt weird. It is like the person he was looking for was so near that his senses were tingling. He felt a shiver through his spine and adjusted the coat above him. "No thanks, Madam. I'm too tired to even lean on this bench and stretch. I'm just too messed up at this moment." He replied as he curled down until his head finally reached his lap.

"Oh, is that so. I am truly sorry for bothering you. I didn't mean to trouble you, Mister. It's just… I am a bit scared." The old lady apologized.

'_Why is she saying this? She's scared at the dark but not scared at the man sitting on the bench covered with a coat by the head? Why don't go home? And why did she offer a drink to a stranger? Is she nuts? Well, maybe. She sounded so old already.'_ Loki thought. "Madam, it is already dark. Why don't you return home by now?" He asked calmly and preventing himself to sound goaded. _'Why can't you just scram and leave me alone. I need to focus here old lady! UGH! I'm losing my patience now! I hate it when I drop my coolness and calmness. Pffft…'_

"I wanted to but…" She paused then sighed, taking another sip from her drink. "You see, I don't want to return home without my friend. I know that he can handle himself and return to his home. But I can feel it…I can feel that he is still here and wondering somewhere." She said in a mysterious tone.

'_Probably a lost kitten.' _He thought. _'Old ladies love cats.'_

Loki let an amusing short huff. "You probably share a good bond with your friend." He said. He finally gave up on his company. He forced himself to relax, have a conversation with the old lady and just look for Lucy later. Worrying too much isn't going to do well.

She laughed. A familiar laugh which he can't seem to point a finger to which it resembles. "Yeah. Maybe. I am not so sure myself about that."

"Is your friend a special one?" He asked. _'Going deeper with this chat will not hurt, won't it?' _He can't seem to stop talking to her. "U-Uhhhh…Sorry to pry, Madam. It's just… It felt so easy to talk to you. Weird, for a stranger." He quickly apologized.

She laughed again. "No. It's okay. I felt the same. You somehow give out a familiar energy like my lost friend. Weirder." They both laughed. "Well, about your question. I think…yes. He _is_ a special one. Actually, he is the most that I cannot forget; compare to my other friends." She giggled. An awkward silence followed.

'_Woah… Why a sudden quietness? It's like as if she was thinking over for what she had said…'_ He thought.

All of a sudden, a cold breeze came passing through them that made Loki shiver even though he is protected by his coat. He rubbed his hands a few times for warmth before he realizes something. This cold weather and cold night can freeze the poor old woman easily. He took a long breathe before straightening up. As soon as his back gain contact on the bench, his lifted his hand to remove his coat and to offer it to his new-found friend. But it gave him a huge surprise when he got a good look at the old woman's face. She too looks astonished when they locked eye-contact. She blinked a few times before she dropped the container she was holding to the cold ground.

"L-Lucy?!" The lion spirit almost yelled in extreme happiness. A tear actually builds up at the edge of his eye.

"Loki?" The young mage called back with her hoarse deep voice, still shocked. She instantly turned red as soon as her mind coped up. The things that she just said. The embarrassment. The shame. Her cheeks puffed. She lifted a closed fist to her mouth and coughed to regain her normal voice. "U-Uhmmn… I-I didn't know it w-was you. I—." She was suddenly trailed off by a pair of strong arms wrapping her. Loki squeezed her so hard that she barely breathes.

"I'm so happy to see you, Princess! I was looking for you everywhere! Where on this spherical earth have you been!?" Loki said, his voice rattling. He finally can breathe without worry. He can even punch the moon in happiness. "I've been looking for you." He repeated with a lowered tone.

Lucy turned redder and hotter. It was the most heated hug she ever had except for the one that Natsu gave her... He was burning hot, literally. She felt like cheese on top of lasagna melting in an oven toaster. "C-Can't b-breathe…" She softly said while pushing the boy away. He immediately broke the hug off. He raised his hand to fix his blue-tinted glass, blushing a little, and turned aside to see that his coat had fallen to the ground. He bended down and took it. Then he caught a glimpse of the plastic bags that are sitting patiently on the floor.

"What are those?" He asked as he turned his gaze to his now-found mistress.

Lucy fixed her messed up hair before looking at him. "Oh, those? I take-out all the food that we ordered earlier." She said, her voice still a little shaky.

"You bought it all? But how? You don't have any money." Loki said. "No offence my dear…"

"Yes, I don't have. But you do…" She suddenly smiled.

"Huh?" He closed his eyes to think over on what she had said. Then it hit him. "You used the wallet that I left in the restaurant?" He asked unbelievably.

"Yeah. After buying _something_, I returned there shortly only to see you gone." She said, pouting her cutest one. "I cannot leave the food alone, of course, so I took your wallet and use your money. I know that you'd do the same, right?"

"Yes. But what I don't get is how you were able to use my wallet. It only operates by a spirit like me." He explained. _'That's odd. Maybe Lucy is really becoming stronger each day… Neat!'_

"Oh. I didn't know too. At first, I thought it is just a regular wallet. The moment I opened it, lots of cash greeted me." Lucy twisted her upper body to get something from her pouch which is hanging from her shoulder. She took out a chubby looking brown leather from the mouth of her small bag. "Here you go. And thanks." She reached out her hand holding the wallet.

"What are you thanking for? It's my duty to pay for the food after all." He chuckled, accepting the unbelievably light but chubby wallet.

Lucy shook her head joyfully. "No. I'm thanking you for letting me buy this." She opened her pouch again and revealed a box of strawberries dipped in chocolate, her favorite.

"Hey. You bought that one without my permission." He said to her with a playful disappointed tone.

She giggled. He can't help but smile.

Another cold breeze passed by and made the girl shiver. Her teeth automatically titter loudly. "Brrrr… so cold." She complained as she hugged herself. Loki shook his coat to remove the dust from the ground before placing it at the shoulders of his master.

"Let's go home." He smiled kindly as he stood up and offered his arm for the young lady. She accepted it gladly. She bended down to pick up one plastic bag and carry it in front of her chest while her arm is at its bottom, her other free hand holding the boy's arm. On the other hand, Loki was carrying the rest of the plastic bags with both of his strong hands.

They walked silently at the side of the road where the lamp posts are illuminating their way to Lucy's apartment. It was an awkward and cold night for both of them. The stars are still nowhere to be found. The threat of a rain is still hanging on the freezing air.

"Hey, Princess. Move closer to my side for some warmth. I know you're cold." Loki suddenly requested with a gentle tone to break the silence. She hesitated for a moment, blush a little, before agreeing. He closed his eyes to feel the moment with his master at his side. Her body pressed to his…

He liked it.

"You know, when we were on that bench, I didn't recognized your voice at all. It was ragged and old. I even thought you were a grandma." He laughed.

"R-Really? Maybe because of the beverage I ordered earlier. It was so cold and so sweet. Plus drinking it in this weather was a mistake. Even you too! I didn't recognize your voice either. It's like you are close to crying or something." Lucy said while focusing her gaze to her north.

'_I was close to crying in the thought of losing you, young lady._' He thought, preventing himself to say it aloud. "Might be just the cold too."

"Uh-huh." She paused before biting her lip. "Why were you there alone outside by the way? Why did you leave the restaurant?"

"Hey there now…You are the one who left it on the first place. I came out _looking_ for you." He stopped on his tracks and took a good long look at her. "Why did you leave the restaurant anyway?" He returned the question.

She avoided his gaze and gulped. "I uhmmn…I…" She scratched her cheek with a finger.

Loki raised an eyebrow with an _answer-me-or-I'll-leave-you-here-in-the-dark_ look. "Why, Lucy?" He asked with a rather demanding tone.

"I kinda saw a closing store by the glass window the moment you enter the washroom. And of course, I cannot ask for your permission there so I scurried outside and bought something." She replied shyly.

He sighed. "You should've just waited for me."

"I can't help it. Like I said, the store is closing."

"So what did you bought?"

"Oh, wait…" Lucy sat down on her feet and seemed to be looking for something in her plastic bag which she landed on the ground. She gazed up at Loki and tugged his sleeve down. He followed and sat to his feet as he placed his load to the floor. She let him go and continued searching.

"You have no idea how scared I am to realize you gone." He unexpectedly began with a very soft tone. He leaned forward to shorten their distance. He thought that she haven't heard what he said so he leaned more until he caught a scent of Lucy's hair. He savored it and his hand itched in touching it but he was able to resist because he knew that one wrong move can bring that _awkward atmosphere_ between them again. And boy, it felt like cold hell for him.

"Don't disappear on me ever again. Ever…" He finally whispered to her ear.

Lucy shivered as Loki's lips touched her ear. A sudden huge blush came crashing her face. She closed her eyes so tight before taking a deep breath. _'What the heck, Loki! You're too close. I so hate it whenever he does this! Gotta escape here or else he won't leave me alone again in the apartment.'_ She felt a little spark of hope as she caught a sight of a small bottle. She happily grabbed it and chimed in. "Aha! Found it~." The key wielder turned around and shook the bottle before the boy's face.

He internally growled at Lucy for breaking his moment but the thing she was holding got his attention. He stared at it for a while before questioning her. "What is that? Calorie burner syrup?"

Lucy lowered the bottle for the lion spirit to see her evil glare. Her cheeks were still dusted with pink which made her look cute and scary at the same time. "Heh… Just kidding, Princess." He sweat dropped.

"Read it." She ordered to him with a deep serious voice that made him nervous.

He leaned forward and squinted his eyes to have a better sight of the label. "It reads; Stain remover for white clothes." He straightened up and looked at his master. After a second, he got her message. She was giving it to him. For his stained Astral Plane made shirt. His eyes softened as he realized that his master got into a lot of trouble just for an apology gift.

"I'm so sorry for your shirt, Loki. I know that it is one of your favorites. So let me clean your clothes again even for the _last time_… I hope." Lucy smiled as she completely changed into her normal kind face.

Loki was greatly touched by her sweetness and wanted to smooch her face up. But he realizes that a little gentleman-move is the best for this situation. He took her empty hand and kissed the back of it. "I cannot utter how grateful I am for having you as my Master." He softly said before locking his eyes to the girl. "But cleaning my clothes every time _in_ _my_ _house_ can grant my eternal happiness, love." He said with a wink.

'_BOOM… She is just staring at me. Bad move you idiot! I am so not in my element these days. What the heck is happening to me?!'_ Loki yelled internally. _'Why can't I control myself whenever I am with her? And why is it so hard for me to make her mine?'_

Lucy removed her hand from his and stuffed the bottle back in the plastic bag. She hugged it and stood up, setting her poker face. "I will act as if you never said a thing just now. Because I know that we are both tired and longing for a long sleep." After that, she started to walk away.

Loki jumped up and landed in front of Lucy who was quickly put to halt. "H-Hey, now. Lucy, wait…"

"You know what… I am tired of you flirting with me. I just hate it when you do that. Even though I admit it that I like the attention, I still know that it is only a joke. You never became serious in things like that. _Like love_. I am only letting you call me names but I won't let you pull up moves like that… Ya' got that?!" Lucy said very fast, her face so red.

The lion spirit just blink once, twice before his lips formed into a smirk. "You liked the attention?"

Lucy realized what she had just said and cold sweat came tickling her back. _'Freakin' loud mouth…'_ She thought. "Uhhhhm… What? What attention?"

"You said that you liked my attention, Princess." Loki smiled teasingly.

"N-No I didn't… I said I-I liked the Pistachio in the restaurant." She stuttered as she looked away from Loki's amusing gaze.

The boy let out a huff and inserted his hands in his pocket. "Don't make me laugh, love. I know what I heard. Never underestimate the ears of a mighty lion."

"Well, I know what I said. And if lions do have great hearings, then how come cats get so crazy when they're surprised? They should've sensed the approaching danger or somethin'.. Plus the fact whenever mighty Tom-cat gets beaten by a tiny little Jerry-mouse. Just think about it! For goodness sake… The darn milk was just beside him and he didn't even notice the mouse taking a loud sip with a crazy straw! Sheesh…" Lucy replied.

"But I am not a cat.."

"Yes you are…"

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are…"

"No I am no- Hey! Now you are changing the subject. Pretty sly for a lady, Princess." Loki loudly assumed.

"What are you talking about…" Lucy retorted, her voice a bit shaky. "Why on earth would I, a proper lady, think of escaping a conversa—Hey, look! A giant shooting star!" She jumped and pointed her finger past the boy. Loki was a bit caught off guard by her sudden motion so he took a step backward. "And there's another one shaped like Plue's cute nose!" She pointed to the other side.

The Zodiac Leader, being so tired and powerless at the moment, decided to let his master win this fight. He chuckled silently and began picking up all the plastic bags at the ground. "I give up, Princess. You won." He said gently as he walked past her and headed to their destination. _'You are so fun to be with. I hope this never changes…' _He quietly wished.

Lucy took a glance at the defeated lion with a smile of victory. Even though she was so exhausted, she will never let herself lose when it comes to arguments. But as seconds pass, her heart started to ache little by little. Her mind began swirling and everything about everything suddenly came into her. _'I admit that I got short-tempered there earlier but I can't help it… He was just so flirty! Why does he keep on being so cheesy with me? Can't he realize that I am tired of him doing that kind of… stuffs? I just wish that he would stop being lovey-dovey on me…before I… fall. I-I can't let myself to fall for him. We are out of each league. We are not meant to be. We are just friends. And besides… HE is a spirit and I am a human. We are obviously incompatible. But how can I stop him from being this… sweet all the time? I need to have a solution before things go out of hand.'_

"Hey, Princess! Come on. Let's go before you catch a cold. I want to continue our date in your apartment. Let us go have some fun in there!" Loki yelled from afar.

"You jerk! Don't say it like we are doing something crazy. Shush will 'ya?!" Lucy yelled back as she continued to catch up with her friend's tracks. _'I need to do something.'_

"What were you thinking back there?" The boy asked when his master caught his pace.

"Nothing." She simply replied. But her face was showing that she felt heartrending and messed-up. She suddenly looked up at Loki and covered her face with a fake smile, an obvious one this time. "Here… Let me help you with your load." She lifted her hands and grabbed one plastic.

"No need, dear. I can handle it." He shook off Lucy's hand and walked faster.

"Hey! I said let me help you." She insisted, taking a long step to catch up.

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Ugh… I demand you to let me help!" Her voice was getting louder each second. Her face flushing in anger. "Give it to me or else! I'll gonna crush you like candy in a pocket." (_A.N._ Okay! I'm able to join my little food trip in this chapter! Yeah! Don't worry…I'll try to add more. -grins-)

Loki halted and looked at his master, disappointment filling his green orbs. "What is your problem? Stop acting like a tot." He stated. The key wielder too, stopped walking and faced the boy. Her eyes were wide in shock by his statement. "Why do you keep on mood swinging? Are you repeating puberty all over again? Geez… I pity you somehow."

Lucy gasped and shook her head wildly. "N-No I am NOT in puberty, jerk! It's just… It's just…" Words seemed to stumble on their way out of her mouth.

"It's just what, Lucy?" He asked as his eyes narrowed in incredulity.

"It's just…. Ugh! Never mind! Forget it! Just get away from me, you over-grown pussy!" The girl yelled and started to run away.

"Lucy! Stop! Wait a sec!" Loki dropped the plastic bags on the cold ground and removed his coat. He dropped his expensive black coat on top of the food to cover them before running off to follow Lucy. He ran so fast that he was only few steps behind the girl. "Lucy… Stop running will you? Let's talk about what is happening to you. Don't worry…I've already experienced those kinds of changes." He bawled.

"S-Shut up, Lokiiii! You idiot, I told you I am **not** in puberty! Now leave me alone!" She shouted back on top of her lungs.

"Then please stop running so we can ta—" Loki was trailed off when a drop of hot liquid touched his face. His hand automatically reached for it to feel its warmth. _'Tears? Lucy's tears? Why is she crying? I don't remember puberty that much painful.'_ He ran even faster to catch up with her. When he finally reached Lucy's side, he pulled her to halt as he gripped her shoulder tightly. Her head was bowed downed but tears are falling to his shoes. He can hear her sniffing and her body shaking. "What's wrong? Tell me." He pleaded with a hushed tone.

She sniffed.

"Tell me, Lucy. You know how I hate to see you shedding tears. I pledge myself to not let you cry and I don't want to fail that oath. So share me your burden."

She didn't answer. She just continued sniffing and shaking.

"Come now, Lucy…" He lifted a hand up to swipe her hair which covers her delicate face. But she slapped his hand off and pushed him away. He stumbled back but quickly regained his balance. He looked to his side to see Lucy climbing up the exterior stairs of her apartment. He didn't even realize that they reached her home due to running. "Lucy!" He jumped to her staircase and reached for her but she already had slammed the door shot. "Luuucy!" (**A.N.** I know…I know… too much drama right? LoL …anyway… forgive me for I am not in the mood to be in humor-mode.)

Loki knocked hard at the door and pleaded for it to open. "Open this door, Lucy."

"Get away! Return to your own world before I force your gate to close!", echoed from the other side.

"Come on… Why can't we talk about it… whatever it is…" He said while trying to twist the door knob.

"I don't have anything to tell you. Just go home, Loki! And stop forcing the knob! You'll break it and I will not take charge of that." She spat.

The lion spirit obeyed but still kept knocking on the door. "If you have nothing to say… then I have one." His banging slowed down until it came to silence. "But first, open this freakin' door."

"Who are you kidding?! Go home, stupid lion. Just give up and return to your own _habitat_. I don't want to listen to your stupid pick-up lines and –"

"I love you."

Lucy chocked. She quickly covered her mouth with her shaky hands. Her ears were ringing from the words that Loki released outside her apartment. She shook her head rigidly to force herself that it was just her imagination. The sincerity, the sincerity of his voice was the one giving her an eerie feeling. Sure she already heard him saying those words to her but… This time, it felt real for her. It felt like it is more than a gig. It felt true.

"I love you, Lucy." He repeated.

The young mage slapped herself on one cheek to pull herself together. "W-Well… I h-hate you."

Loki huffed. "We both know that's not true, right?" He said as the doorknob started to rattle again.

"Ofcourse it is. Why would it not?"

"Pffft… Yeah right."

"I told you already… I don't like you. I hate you. You stink! And most of all, you hate baths. And you still stink!" She mockingly yelled.

Loki laughed. "I can sense that you are alright. You can already say such things, Princess. So can you please open this door now?" He asked as kindly as how you want to take a lollipop from a child.

"No way. Over my dead body."

"Sure, I can go over but not your dead one." He seductively purred.

"Ugh… Go to your mom!" She screeched back in disgust.

"Oh, look. What is this under the doormat?" Loki suddenly whispered but was clearly heard from the other side of the door. "Is this a spare key for the front door?" He asked creepily, trying to scare the girl.

He heard a silent gasp from the key wielder. A big gulp followed. "N-No it's not. I-It is the key for the landlady's bathroom!" Lucy cursed herself for even thinking of making a spare key of the apartment. It is a Celestial Wizard's obligation to not lose her keys so how come she made one?

Loki replied a comical huff. "Then how did it got here? Did she place it here so somebody can use it and '_accidentally'_ peek while in her bath? Yeah, right. And pigs can fly…"

"I am not joking. So get lost!"

After a heartbeat, Lucy heard a clank of metal from the door. "Oh my… The key '_miraculously'_ fits in the knob? Shall I twist it and see the magic happen?"

"Heck no!" She pleaded.

_*click*_ Too late…

"No don't!" Lucy pushed the door shut again and used her body as a block. "I won't let you come in!"

Loki pushed the door and forced his way in but making sure that he won't hurt his master in the process. "Just give up, Princess."

"No! Never!" She yelled. "You should be the one to—Wait! W-Who are you guys? How did you got in my apartment? W-Wait a minute…" Lucy's voiced cracked all of a sudden. Fear swallowed her tone. Heavy footsteps were heard thumping on the stairs inside the apartment.

"Lucy? What is happening in there?" The lion spirit asked, stopping his fight for the door.

"Ugh… G-Get off me! Aaaaaaaaah!" A loud shriek came from inside the building. A thud was heard, indicating the girl's sudden plunge on the floor. Afterward, a few low voices were heeded and clanking of metal kept on walloping on the door.

"L-Lucy?" Loki whispered.

No answer.

"LUCY!" He stepped back and kicked the door open. Three pairs of glowing red eyes surprised him with three yellowish teeth showing from the grins of the creatures. Hairy horns popped from their heads. Long sharp claws grew from their fingers. The trespassers appeared to be armed and scary-looking but the sight on the floor caught Loki's complete attention. There she lies, unconscious. Lucy was lying on her back with a huge bash on her forehead. Loki hastily rushed to her side and lifted her head to his lap. "What the hell did you do to her?!" He roared, glaring at the creatures that were standing opposite him.

"Nothing much." One replied with a rusty tone.

"Just these shiny things." Another responded as it lifted a hand to show Lucy's celestial keys.

The Zodiac Leader's eyes darkened as he leaned Lucy's body to the wall. "Why you bunch of ugly bastar—" But the moment Loki stood up, he felt a sharp pain from his back that caused his vision to blur. But before he entirely lost his consciousness, he caught an indistinct sight of the culprit who hit him. Its eyes were redder than the others and its body was bigger and bulkier. It grabbed Loki's head and pierced his freaky eyes on his.

"Thank you for your show, **Leo the Lion**. It was totally entertaining. Our boss will be greatly pleased with our work." It said as it laughed horribly while tapping his big belly.

"W-What boss?" Loki managed to say as blood flowed down from the corner of his mouth.

"He he… Not now but you'll see _her_ sometime. Okay boys… wrap them up! We still have a schedule to follow." And after that, the creature sturdily threw Loki's head to the floor that knocked him out completely.

'_Lucy… I am so sorry…' _; was the last thing his hazy mind can compose before he went down into a restless slumber.

**A.N.** So… how was it? Too much _**door dramas**_, right? And I just noticed that my _creatures_ have… schedule to follow? Hoped you like this chapter! I tried to make it a bit shorter since I saw other's works which are only half-length of mine. Plus I want to divide the happenings of the story and reserve them for the next upcoming chapters. And just for the record, the previous chapter got 22 pages in Microsoft Word. Hahah! Beat that!

I would be very much pleased if anyone of you will leave a review and please let me know the grammatical errors so I can change them. **(^o^)/**

Don't worry guys… I will try my very best to update as soon as possible! Thank You and _Paalam(_Filipino_ good-bye)_!


	7. How to Escape Properly

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is the seventh chapter of my fic. For this part, I added more fluff and less romance. 'Ya know; fluff-romance-fluff-romance…'Coz actually, that in fact, is my original pattern in order to avoid boringness like having too much anecdote and such. Besides, a writer _must_ balance the contents, right? But first of all, I want to thank those kind-hearted people who continued in reviewing, following and adding me and my story to their favorites.

And I want to personally thank _astrayeah_; for your super duper nice dedication for me. Truly, after I saw what you wrote on your Chapter one of the _Reflections of Love_…You've just made my day. I'll support you all the way. As well as my _'suki' _or regular customers in adding me to their favorites and those who followed…Your reviews and comments really helped me a lot. A LOT. Thank you! I'll support all of your fanfics too. 3

_So grab a couple of snacks and a cold drink before you resume in reading. And please enjoy!_

* * *

_**Loki You Big Jerk!**_

_**Part Seven**_

-Lucy's Point of View-

Ache. This is what I feel at this very moment. It was like my head is going to split like a pea and gonna be smashed after. The last time I experienced this was when Natsu fell over me and crashed his gigantic-unbreakable butt on my head. P-A-I-N-F-U-L. My sight is so blurry that all I can see is my nose and nothing else. Even though I blinked my eyes a couple of times, I ended up shutting them briskly. The sharp feeling on my wrist easily indicates that my hands are tied. Well, I am not surprised. The second I saw those ugly-looking thugs in my apartment, my body automatically prepared itself for something that is ghastly. My skin rapidly got goose-bumps when a fast flashforward appeared on my mind. This and that happens. Me being chuck in a sack. Me being wrapped in ropes, chains and all. And it really did! I ended up being Lucy-napped once _again_. I'm kinda sick of being captured all over again. Why is it always me!? Can't it be Happy? How about Natsu? Or Gray? Why not Erza? Or better yet, Master Macarov! Besides, he is so easy to kidnap. I can even abduct him in his sleep. But of course, I will _still_ never do that. I don't have any reasons for it. Well, duh! Who would want to capture an old chap with a size of a midget koala bear? _No offense, Master._

Too much thinking of non-sense stuffs causes me headache, as always. So I just let out a big sigh in hopes of decreasing the pain. My gesture mechanically caused a miniature fog. As I watched my breath float away, I realized, _it is arctic in here_. I inhaled in with my nose and frozen oxygen surges in my lungs. It felt like winter. The atmosphere. The smell of air. _Completely so wintery_! I turned my head sideways but it was too dark for me to see my surroundings. The darkness and the coldness put together aren't doing well for my mentality. Fatally. My past nightmares and bad dreams that haunted me these past weeks scuttled my head. But unpredictably, it didn't include Toothless. I wonder why? I kinda missed him.

With the darkness still enveloping me, I really can't help but shiver. I am so scared and my hands started to numb due to the falling temperature. My imagination is going wild and uncontainable. _It is really dark in here!_ In all places to plant me in, why did those hooligans chose this freezer-like-storage room? Is an abandoned apartment hard to find? I'd rather be tied in the middle of a haunted house full of mice and creepy crawlers. Except for spiders of course.

_*sigh*_

If only I have a flashlight or a piece of a candle or even a broken matchstick, my crazy imagination would go away. Because right now, I am kinda imagining some kind of two headed-pig with bat-wings and a rabbit-tail that is walking upside down on the ceiling. It's freaking me out. Honest. _Gah_! I curse that stupid kid's show my mom showed me when she accidentally sat on the remote control. What's the title of that show again? I think it was Sesame Street? Or the two giant talking Bananas? No..no…no. That's not right. It was a _**bit**_ freakier than those. _Hmmmn_…. Ah! I remember! I think it is _P-Poke…Poke…Pokemom_? No. Its true name was Pocket Monster which has tons of species with combined random animal body parts. Oh! It was _Pokemon_ not _Pokemom_. There is no such thing as Pocket Moms…_Pffft_…_Haha_. But I will love it if there are such things. Like if a maniac guy is staring at you, all you need to do is throw a ball, call your mom and command attacks such as _'Headbutt'_ and '_Broomwhip'_ plus _'Full name calling-Beam'_ ;then _ta-da_… instant weird-physcopathic guy remover.

Anyways, the imaginary thing is still on my east side, observing me. Creepy. Oh how I wish to have a companion with a light right now or better yet, a human light. How I wish to have Loki here with me. W-Wait a minute. _**Loki!**_ Why is that guy without me by the way? I thought that we were caught together since we were both weak at that time. Oh wait! Maybe he was beside me all along but the darkness covered him.

"Loki? A-Are you there?" I called out with a very hushed tone, hopes rising to the highest point, yet aware of somebody might hear me.

Unfortunately, nobody _was_ with me. I can't feel any living presence in the room. It felt empty, with just my loud heartbeat booming besides that made-up monster on the ceiling. There is also a possibility that Loki was forced to return in his world due to loosing. After that door drama we had in my apartment, he must be dead-tired to even cover a fight. I pity and hate him at the same time. _Pity_ for his lack of magic to stay in my world enough and _hate_ for him being weak and leaving me alone. These mixed feelings consuming me right now is really not good. I'll gonna lose my mind at any minute according to my calculations. I badly need help. But how? I saw my Celestial keys being held up by one of the armed creatures back then.

"Gah! I want to cry!" I shouted in frustration. I didn't bother minding my strident tone since I know that I am entirely alone in my little cold hell. Nobody can hear or help me now. My only chance of surviving is that the creatures would return here and feed me worms with big boggling eyes. And yes, I will really eat those, no joke. This is no time to be choosy. I am dead hungry! If only my mouth can reach my chair, I will chew it. "I am helpless!"

My burst of feelings finally did something that is actually helpful. After I yelled, I heard something hard hit the ground from the outside. I turned my ears to the source of the sound. It came from the ceiling. I looked up with my squinted eyes to see better. By the upper corner of the room, I saw a huge hole from the roof that barely illuminates my prison. But it was enough. Enough for me to see a small table few yards away from my position. Something shiny and small was resting on top of it. As I concentrate on the object, my heart literally bounced up and down in joy. "Oh my Glob! Is that my pouch?!" I asked somebody in particular; specifically, my imaginary companion. The made-up being jumped on top of the small table and it circled the object as if it was its prey. "It is! Kyaaaa! I am so happy. My life isn't over yet after all." I sighed in relief. Extreme relief. "Hey there, pal. Can you please get my pouch for me?" After the words escaped my mouth, I suddenly froze in my place. _Did I just ask an imaginary creature to fetch me my pouch? Yup. _My life may be not over yet, but my state of mind is. I let my head hang on my shoulder lifelessly. All I can do is pray. I prayed that my pouch will miraculously grow legs and walked to me and say, _'Do not worry, Lucy! Your pouch is here to set you free. Brace yourself, darling. It will gonna be a wild ride. So come on and jump in my mouth! You'll be surprised to exit in Doreamon's magical pocket.'_ Pffft… As if that will happen.

I wonder if the Fairytail guild already knows that I am missing. I wonder if Natsu got in my apartment and trash things before he notice that I am gone without any message? Well, if that happens, I will be half-pleased and half-mad for him. What if he also eats my food in the fridge?! Speaking of food, I remembered that Loki left our precious restaurant food in the middle of the street! What the heck!… _My foooooooood… Forgive me!_

Maybe I can escape here fast and retrieve them? That's right. If only I can reach my pouch, I will use my pair of scissors to cut these freakin' itchy ropes. My dress is already crumpled and it has a hole on the edge. _Crap_. _After my hardships in creating this…_ I'll gonna give those thugs a piece of me.

*_sigh_*

Gosh. I noticed that I sigh a lot today. Going back to my problem, how can I reach my pouch? Oh! I know… I will concentrate very hard and use my hidden psychic powers and control my pouch. This perhaps is my best idea for today.

-Loki's Point of View-

"Who are you ugly, sordid brutes? Where am I? And where did you hide Lucy?!" I roared exaggeratedly at the back of the creatures I saw inside my master's apartment. Their ears twitched and one of them hastily turned around and walked, more like dragged its heavy carcass, towards me. Its red-glowing eyes looked down at me as it tower over my tied body. After a heartbeat, the creature raised a clawed hand and back-handed my face which made me turn over the floor. It was painful of course but I didn't dare show it to them. The more you show your pain, the more they hurt you.

"Shut your crap and stay down." The creature told me with a sneer as it pummels my head down to the wooden floor. "We, the mightiest rouges in the whole dark guild, are sent by our boss to hand you to her. And if I am not mistaken, my brother took your little girlfriend on a flying trip. We were told to separate both of you because Boss has a surprise." It said to me before it returned to the other creature that is currently stirring some kind of a spiky-wooden wheel. I want to ask the freakin' creature to where they are bringing me but I decided to shut up. I don't want to be near with that smelly brute again. Its stench is worse than expired flavored milk that is left in the fridge for two spirit years. Boy, I remembered when I accidentally smelled it when Virgo, who volunteered to clean my house yet again, placed it on the dining table. She was supposed to throw it away when she forgot to dispose it long time ago. And the moment the odor entered my nose, I was immediately sent to the hospital and stayed there for fourteen days with Aries weeping hysterically beside my bed with Virgo who's asking nonstop for punishment. For short, it was a nightmarish.

I looked around the place looking for a hint to where I am lying down. But my head was spinning due to feeling nauseous. It felt like the whole place was swaying up and down. I rolled my body aside only to see a bright, hot sun. Glimpse of ropes and big wooden posts caught my sight. Then a shadow suddenly blocked the daylight on my side. And as I turned my head to see who did it, my eyebrows automatically burrowed at the sight. There another creature stood, yellow wrinkled head with one big pearl-shaded eye, ears pointed like Santa Claus' elves, nose as flat as a pillow and the most disturbing of all—it wears a surprisingly cute pirate's clothes with a matching wooden leg and an old bandana. The creature who was staring intently at me kinda resembles a dog since it was as small as a _pug_ but only with a single eye. There was silence for about ten minutes of looking attentively at each other before the midget spoke with a deep Chihuahua-like voice. "Mister, you not necessary be worry any longer. Girl with yellow hair cannot be touch by that big creature. Boss command them not touch you also but that big creature has hard melons. You will meet girl with yellow hair soon." The midget said with a calming voice, enough to make me breathe normally. It talks oddly cute too.

"Thank you for the word." I smiled at him. He looks kind enough that I can't address him as 'the creature' anymore. He slowly walked to my head and pulled me up until I am able to sit comfortably. I smiled at him in gratification for helping me have an easier position amidst being wrapped in chains. _Woah. He is kind too. Who is this guy? _"May I ask you something, sir?" I inquired with a mild manner that I forced to myself. I tried to be a gentleman as I am supposed to be, but due to fatigue and loosing Lucy once again, I appeared to be not in the frame of mind. I felt so unaided and helpless at the moment that it was like my world is tilting aside.

"No hitch, friend. Time is not limited(-means anytime)." He said kindly. My mind leisurely progressed better by his utter of the word 'friend'. I stand mistaken… I am not alone anymore. The way he said it, the way he blinks his one eye softly, he showed me that I should not be troubled about anything. That he, my acquaintance, is there to talk to me. It was kinda weird for me to feel like he is a long-time friend of mine that had just returned to continue our relationship although I just met him fifteen minutes ago. Before I knew it, I already added him in my instant-trusted friends list.

"Am I in a brigand ship?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You are not off beam. Boss made certain you do not break out. She wants to trek you in middle of water. She not wants to take any measure." I closed my eyes to absorb the things he said to me since he really talks funny and slightly incomprehensible.

Damn. That boss of theirs might know me well. How did she know that I hate water? The only people who know about my weakness are Lucy and Virgo alone. "Is that so? Then where did they take Lucy to?"

"Me not positive, friend. But I have hunch that big creatures brought girl with yellow hair to our dark guild with aircraft. I heard she landed our island three sunrises ago." He answered as he sat down on the floor facing me.

"Three days ago?! B-But it felt like it was merely last night that they captured me and Lucy. How come it's three days ago?"

"Big creatures inject you something not fine and you trickle blood from your jaws. You asleep for two sundowns."

No wonder my mouth tastes like metal. And I do remember when that vile creature hit me on the back with something sharp before I passed out, I think. "Was the thing injected to me poisonous?" I asked while looking around for something to drink. I really need to wash out the metallic flavor in my tongue.

"Partly yes and partly no. Me witnessed numerous humans infused with the fluid and they gone insane in just an hour. But we amazed that you not impinge on much like others." He looked at his shoulder then back at me with hesitant eyes; rather, _I mean with a hesitant eye._ "You are not a human, are you?"

That must be the only sentence that I understand fully. I know that I can trust him somehow but being a Spirit still needs to be a secret so I just nodded curtly as reply. His only eyeball softened and then he let out a soft sigh of relief. "Wooh… That is good news. Humans from mainland not live lengthy enough to go back home. They die speedily in our island where dark guild plunks. Your life not imperil any longer. But not a soul should know you not human or they do something bad to you."

"W-What?!" I yelled in a whisper. "If humans are really in danger in your island, how about Lucy? What will happen to her? Is she also injected with the _insane liquid_ that you say?" I asked in a sort of panic manner. Things are getting bad to worse.

"No be anxious. Girl with yellow hair is safe as long as—" My only friend in the ship was trailed off by a loud ring of bell on top of us. Other creatures that looked narrowly like him started running round and round inside the ship. I looked at my friend who seemed nervous when another midget walked towards him and they started talking in a lingo I can't comprehend. That might be their mother-language that is why he is having a hard time to talk straightly. After their short conversation, his fellow pirate nodded at him and took off. "We continue talk following one sunrise. It seems ship arrived our island. Good luck, my friend." He stood up, bowed down at me then turned his back to do his job. But before he got his second little footstep, I called unto him.

"Wait! I don't know your name, friend." I said.

He looked at his shoulder with a grin. "The name is Boggs." Then he tilted his head as he took off, his wooden leg thumping loudly against the floor.

_Boggs. I owe you one_, I thought. His last words still hangs in my ears. _I wonder what Lucy has that made her unharmed in the said island. _While thinking about what he said, the bell stopped ringing and the midget creatures formed a line on the corner of the ship. I sighed and braced myself for whatever the _luck_ that Boggs gave me needed for. Suddenly, large-heavy footsteps hammered the wooden floor. I gazed up to see that the huge freaky creatures were already towering over me. One of them gestured for the other to bring me somewhere. It was the one who loved banging my head to the floor like a ball. It gave a disgusted look before reaching over me. _Tch. I am the one supposed to be disgusted to you, dude. Shame on your ugly whole-being! _ It lifted my tied body easily until I was leveled to his waist. Then, the most ignominy phenomenon in my Spirit life happened… The creature, this ugly ruffian beside me, tucked me in his side. Yeah, you heard me right. It tucked me in his side! Like a newspaper! And glob… I fought the urge to fall unconscious again. Gaining in contact with his clothes is worse than expired flavored milk. Worse. WORSE! I cannot use my hand and cover my nose since I am tied so I just looked away while my insides went nuts. My breakfast three days ago crawled up to my throat but I forced myself not to throw up while in the ship. I know that it can upshot to something worse than this situation. And believe me, I can't imagine what else is worse than this mugger's clothes that seemed untouched by water for a decade.

"H-Hey! Don't you dare vomit on me!" It said as it stopped to his tracks. "Brother, I told you to hold this thing. Look at it! Ugh…" It spat in disgust while sticking his toad-like tongue out. "Can we dispose of it already? I can't stand holding humans."

If only…If only I can free myself in this chains, I'll gonna rip this mutt into pieces and pour Virgo's expired milk on top of it. How dare this creature call me a _thing_! That nickname suits him a lot better. In fact, calling it a 'thing' was perfect. I wanna puke on this guy. But all I can do is glare at it.

"Brainless! We can't dispose that! Do you want to be turned into those midgets by our Boss? You know how powerful she is. She can turn anybody into anything she likes." The older creature scolded while pointing at Boggs' look-alikes. _Was Boggs once like these thugs before? I hope not. I hate these thugs' species. _

The creature holding me sighed and poked me playfully on the forehead then laughed. _Gah! His breath stinks._ "Fine. Let's hurry so that I can let go of this human already." It walked past its brother grumpily while avoiding the barrels in the vessel. The other creature followed.

I flicked my eyes to the line of midgets and promptly found Boggs. I can see sympathy in his big eye as he watched over me. Suddenly, his expression changed when I saw his small hands signal swiftly at me. He appeared to be pointing at the creature holding me. I traced his finger using an imaginary line in my mind. Then I got the message. I looked down at my capturer's belt and saw a silver key attached to it. I looked back at Boggs. He smirked at me with a thumbs-up before waving his hand goodbye. _Oh, Spirit King… I thank you and the stars for giving Boggs to me. I owe him big time!_

I studied the two creatures' movements for a while before planning an escape. I noticed that the older one walks slower than this one. Its left leg is wrapped tightly with a dirty bandage. Its body is bigger too. On the other hand, this guy is smaller and it moves faster. A lot smellier too. But it seems that they can easily be outsmarted. The way they talk, the way they scratch their empty heads in annoyance, I know that I can outwit them and escape sooner than I intended, not that I boast.

Once we reached the sandy ground, I started. "Say… are you guys hungry? Because I am starving." I said to them.

The younger creature looked at me in amusement while raising an eyebrow. "If we are, we would just eat you up."

"Yeah." The other agreed, obvious that they want to scare me.

"But you can't. You are not allowed to hurt me right?"

The older one halted and stared at me. "H-Hey! How did you know that?! You are not supposed to know that."

"This one told me." I gestured my head indicating my capturer as the one.

The bigger creature walked towards us and hit its brother on the head. "Stupid! Why on earth did told him that?! You are the stupidest monster I ever known!" It shouted.

"Ow! Why did you hit me for?! I didn't tell him any!" It shouted back. The older snickered at his brother and turned around

"While you were looking away, I heard him whisper that you are so bossy and smelly." I said with a blank face.

"You said what!?" It shrieked like a gay.

"N-No I didn't!"

"Oh. One more thing… He ate your chocolate-chip cookies last week and blamed your mother for that." I added.

"SAY WHAT!?" It yelled so loud that my hair actually bended back. Good thing I held my breath that time to avoid inhaling their toxic breaths, knowing that they'd do that.

"H-Hey… H-How did you know that? That was a secret between me and my diary!?"

"So it is true then!?"

_Woah. I made that one up! Haha… I admire me, myself and I_. The two creatures started hitting each other harshly. I grabbed the chance of them being hectic in hurting each other. I stretched my neck and tried to snatch the key with the use of my teeth. After several attempts, I succeeded in breaking the keychain. I bit the thin piece of metal between my jaws to avoid dropping it.

"For the record, he also wears your underwear right at this very moment." I said in gritted teeth. That part was not made up. I luckily caught a glimpse of it while studying his belt. Written on the underwear were the same initials as the older creature's letters written on its bandage and sword.

The bigger creature growled at the younger one, who appeared to be scared. He tossed me to the hard ground angrily but the pain was worth it. "Shut your crap, human!"

"I'll never forgive you for that! I hate mother for even raising you!" The older shouted as it tackled its brother to the ground and punch it on the nose. They rolled over and over on the ground, beating each other to death.

Satisfied, I fixed the key on my teeth with my tongue. I bended my body down until its limits so that I can reach the small padlock securing my chains. I tried my best not to make a sound to steer clear of the creatures' attention. I bended down further but my back pains more with the gesture. I can't hold on a tear as I accidentally bit my tongue. It is _not_ because I am being a pussy for that small soreness. Or the air being filled with those fighting creatures' breath. The reason is…pressure. I can feel that my energy is draining fast and one of the creatures is losing. Plus the fact that my neck is in pain due to the injection. I can already taste blood again. I need to flee and look for Lucy before I pass out in extreme fatigue and fail to see her. I pictured my dear master in my mind, cheering for me. Her smile urging me not to give up. Her relaxing perfume soothing me and my tormented nose_. I…need…to…see LUCY!_ I crooked my shoulders and twisted my head briskly with my eyes closed. Then voila, the padlock clicked. I am free…with probably some broken bones by my back.

I looked up and saw the older creature, pathetically standing. Its red eyes locked in mine. I darted my eyes down and see the younger one lying half-conscious. It must have heard the small click the lock made. Sweat began to crawl down at my back when I saw the creature drag its good leg towards me, his eyes glowing in rage. I shook my way out of the chains and automatically posed into my usual fighting stance. The thug unsheathed its sword without removing his creepy stare at me.

"I'll gonna kill you for this, human. I don't care about Boss' orders. I'll just tell her you slipped and fell of the ship then a shrimp ate you." It sneered at me, showing its incomplete set of teeth. "Say your prayers. And tell mom in heaven that I said hi for her, will 'ya?"

"Whatever, man. I mean…creature." Seeing that this guy is so weak, I know that I can kick its ugly butt quickly. Before it got near me, I raised a closed fist and started chanting my favorite attack. I closed my eyes and focused for the power to fill me in. But when I bended my knees to attack, I noticed that I am dim. My hand didn't glow as it used to. No light came from me. Sweat started to trickle from my temples. _Maybe my powers are limited_. I shut my eyes further and focused harder. _'Come on… Regulus, grant me your power. Even for just one simple attack.' _

But still, nothing happened. I bore my stare at my lightless shaking hands. My agonizing body was giving up on me. Is my magic late in reaction? Am I too tired to do any magic? Is my magic limited now? A lot of questions flooded my mind, which is so not in a good timing. Then the most horrible thought stroke me hardcore…that I am like this not because my _**magic**_ is limited, that I am _**not**_ too tired, not because that my magic is not late in _**reacting**_…but worse…

'_I __**can't**__ use magic here in the island.'_

I was too petrified that I can't move even an inch of my body as my adversary sprinted towards me. "YOU'RE DEADMEAT!" The creature leaped on the air above me and pierced its sword through my magic less body causing blood to squirt on the creature's insane face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? How was it? Too corny for 'ya?

I know! I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. Sorry for me writing it in a hurry. I so hated the ending of this chapter. I can't think well but I need to upload this story this weekend while I have the chance so I just let my hands do the work while I stare blankly in the laptop screen. _Why am I so lazy! Gaaaah!_

Anyway, please leave a review and give some comments, guys. I'll accept any kind of remarks, either positive or negative. Both can help me a lot. I need to see if I have some mistakes that shoddily needed improvements. _So I thank all those who have enough patience to read this fanfic of mine. I tried to make it shorter! XD_


	8. Norse Mythology

_**Loki You Big Jerk!**_

_**Part Eight**_

**-Loki's Point of View-**

Everything around me suddenly moves in a slow motion. A slow blurry motion. This fortified creature running towards me has its hungry eyes set to my chest, where my heart takes cover, prepared to be pierced by a rusty sword. I want to fight back. To rescue Lucy. But I can't because of this pathetic body of mine. This freakin' body that ran out of magic… Or this pitiable body that _can't use magic_ in this cursed island.

The creature raised its hand and leaped in the air with a roar. _Yeah_. This is it… I will die here without even seeing my beloved Master for the last time. I will die as a failure of my very own oath to protect her. PATHETIC. I am pathetic. I can't move my body to dodge the incoming attack so the only best way for me is to accept my fate, be reincarnated and maybe watch over Lucy as a cat.

I gently closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the painful contact. Then…

_*Bump!*_

Ouch. Why did my head and butt hurts? Didn't the creature use its blade? I took a peek with one eye to check if I died so quick that I am by now in Heaven- the second Spirit World. But in to my surprise, a thing that I never imagined appeared before me. There stabbed by the side, just below the rib, Boggs' limp body was dripping with blood. _He blocked the attack_. It took me a heartbeat to realize what had just happened before my upper body twisted to wind a powerful attack to the creature. I glanced at Boggs then back to his assaulter, letting out a blow on its ugly face that sent it to the ship's pole which broke and fell down. I may not have magic now but I can still totally kick ass when heated. _'In your mewling face you vile disgusting smelly froth!' _I spat at the ground, loathing at the creature. Suddenly, I just had this unexpected urge to utter colorful insults. I actually felt that since the very moment my feet touched the ground when those dreadful, putrid thugs dropped me. _Oops_. My hand gently rubbed my injured fist that had just gain contact on a bony face. _'Eew… I better wash this incase I caught a boogar.' _I thought as I wiped the back of my hand to my dusty pants.

A small groan behind me caught my attention. "Boggs! Are you alright?!" I ran beside him and knelt, placing his head on my lap. His continuous bleeding was not helping my almost-insane mind. "Hey! Pirate midgets on the ship! We could use a little help here guys!" I shouted at the one-eyed little creatures who have been watching the whole scene from atop. Some of them gasped and murmured something to each other. Finally, the shortest of them all whistled and ran to the storage room while two female Boggs-look-alike followed.

"D-Do I give the impression a-alright?" He weakly stuttered with a smirk as he coughed blood. I amusedly huffed as I tore a piece of cloth from my sleeve and wrap it around my midget friend's waist. He winced in my every move.

"Why on earth did you do that, Boggs?! Are you out of your mind? Don't you know that you're undersized and harmless and innocent and cu—"

"Ssssssh…" He raised a shaking hand to stop me from talking, mostly panicking. "Enough insults. F-First of all, me not c-cute. Second, me appear tiny in your eyes but me stronger than you…and I did that b-because…" He paused and closed his huge single eye.

I nodded my head in gesture for him to continue even though he may not see me at the moment. "Because what, Boggs?" I silently whispered while putting more pressure to his wound to stop the blood. His lips moved but I can't understand a word so I leaned forward until my ear is just a few millimeters from his face. "Because of what?"

"T-The moment I saw you, dear friend… Me already know…" He whispered as he winced from the pain of speaking. "I-I know it by heart…"

"The what, Boggs? Your dithering is killing me!" I replied with annoyance. I can't believe he did that for me. I mean, he just met me earlier and then he already saved my butt without knowing that it may cause his life? What an idiot… an idiot and freakin' good friend Boggs is. I want to hear all his last words before he leaves this world.

"You are…" He inhaled. "…my…" Then he opened his eyes—I mean his eye.

"Out with it, man! Tell me…" I can feel tears building up at the edge of my eye. I don't wanna lose another good friend. I just can't. _Oh the drama!_

Scuttled little footsteps were heard in front of us. The midget who whistled now wore a mask the same as the two female were wearing. They carried a huge first-aid kit that is almost as big as them. One female, pink-colored skin with a navy eye-color, set a stretcher beside Boggs. But before I place him there, he coughed one more time and stared into my eyes. I leaned down again and raised his head with my arm.

"I-I think you are my…"

_At last! He's gonna tell me somethin' that is stimulating me to the bones._

"I think you are my lost…SON." He grinned.

_What the freakin' hell._

"WHAT!" I yelled. I think my eyes were going to pop out. "I AM YOUR SON?!"

"I was a former pet of your mother and we…we _had that_ and then you were born. Too bad you haven't inherited any of my good-looks." He said. I almost puke. _Wait a freakin' minute…Did he just spoke normally in english?_

"Y-You're kidding…right?" I laughed nervously while setting him on the stretcher, pleading silently. "Right?"

He punched me on the shoulder and snickered. "Of course I am! Think of it… Why on earth would I plan to have a half-breed human son? That's disgusting." He laughed louder then he completely passed out.

"H-Hey. Boggs…Boggs?" I tensely called, shaking him.

"Do not fret, mister. Sir Boggs is really like that. He loves to prank people and mess them up." The other female with green skin softly said as she placed a wet-cold towel on Boggs' forehead.

"You mean…the whole thing…as in the whole thing is just for fun? Are you serious? He made me have a hard time understanding his way of talking just for a gag?!" I squeaked. She nodded with a calm smile.

"W-Will he be alright then?" I nimbly asked, still dumb-stricken by the midget's hoax.

"Yes. Our species can heal ourselves really quick. He'll be fine after a few hours." She smiled.

_No wonder he caught the attack for me without thinking. Idiot. _

After Boggs arrived in the infirmary, the midgets told me that I should flee before reinforcements come to take me. They told me that it was Boggs' orders to help me in every way just to be out of harm's way. I have no idea why he was doing these things for me but I didn't dare to ask them. I bid my thanks and good-byes to the midget nurses and told them that I will set them free someday from their harsh master who wanted me and Lucy.

I quickly ran to the path where the said aircraft which carried my Master landed. I was so exhausted and weak at the moment but I forced myself to progress. I needed to get away from the ship as farther as I can.

"Lucy…just wait for me a little more. I am coming for you." That was the only thought roaming freely in my mind. I really want to see her sooner and hug her. I have no idea why I wanted her to be with me this bad! I was really messed up that I hardly noticed a small figure following me. I stopped on my tracks and turned around. I heard a small gasp just behind a big rock a few yards away from my position. I slowly walked towards it, summoning my cat-paws ability. Just as I was inches far from the rock, I jumped immediately and landed on the other side of it. A surprised little creature comes into view before me. "May I ask _why_ are you following me?" I asked a bit humanely with my arms crossed on my chest, seeing that it was one of Boggs' kinds. He was a cute smaller version of Boggs himself.

"M-My uncle told me to assist you in your journey." He said quietly, still a bit shocked from my sudden action.

"He did? But why sent a kiddo like you? Doesn't he know it's dangerous?" I asked as I unfolded my arms and kneel on the ground.

He shook his head vigorously and then stared at me. "Uncle is highly aware of the happenings. He knows what he's doing."

"Oh well…" I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. He gasped a little but quickly relaxed himself as I pat his back. "Just don't be a problem for me, kid." And I started running again.

"I'm Bragi." He muttered. "I dislike being called a _kid_." I shrugged at his words.

It was quiet, my whole expedition with my companion. I grew tired with the silence since it was getting awkward with him on my shoulder. He wasn't heavy at all but it really doesn't feel good to have a hushed companion. "So, Bragi…" I began.

"I assume you are wondering what my uncle's guild needs from you and your girl?"

_Oh. Smart Kid after all…I like the way he talks._

"Yeah. Exactly." I huffed a bit, being rather tired. "By the way, my name's—"

"Loki." He quickly uttered. My eyes widened. "You're Loki, right?"

"How do you…"

"I've seen you from a picture before." He continued with a straight face.

I halted and sat down on the grassy ground and leaned on a tree, panting. Bragi jumped down and sat beside me. "From where? Plus…I've never spoke of my name in the ship before, so how did you know?

He breathes deeply and looked at me. "Do you know Norse Mythology?"

**-Normal Point of View-**

"Is she awake?"

"Isn't it obvious, stupid?! Ain't her eyes closed? Of course 'es sleeping!"

_*Whack*_

"What's that hit for, aye?!"

"Why don't both of you shut your face-holes and let the girl have her beauty sleep."

"_Yatta yatta_. Whatever, sis. Oh wait! I think she's wakin'…"

Voices boomed in Lucy's ears, making her eyes flutter open. Her view was still blurry but she can make out three shadows from the corner of the room. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Lucy caught a glimpse of a fireplace and a couch beside her. She also noticed that she was lying on a comfortable bed and a hot-compress on her head. "W-Where am I? Who are you guys?"

The three stopped arguing when they heard Lucy spoke. They all stepped forward to the fireplace's light and she saw their true features. One of them, a very beautiful woman with pale blonde hair and cerulean-colored eyes, was the first to introduce. "Hello! We're glad that you're already awake. Our leader found you in an abandon storeroom while hunting. She said you were passed out with a creepy so brought you here and we are assigned to watch over you. And by the way…My name is Freya." She sweetly beamed, smiling friendly.

A man stepped aside from behind the woman to speak. "I'm Frey." He said weakly.

"He's my twin brother." Freya said. He had the same shade of hair and eyes of his twin-of course. They look almost exactly as the other except their physique. Freya seemed a bit taller and calmer.

"Hey…Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled but Frey avoided her gaze and blushed.

"Oh. Sorry about that. He's really bashful when it comes to pretty gi—" Freya was cut off by her twin brother's hand that covered her mouth. They wrestled a bit at the couch until they fell on the floor and started to roll on top of each other. They were so funny that Lucy barely notices another figure at the foot of her bed.

"The name's Sigurd, milady." He bowed, letting his braided white hair flow down. He had a weird accent that doesn't suit his body since he was big and bulky. He had a scar from across his right eyebrow to his cheek. He was a little scary but his gentle gesture made Lucy relaxed.

"My pleasure meeting you, Sigurd." She smiled as she sat and leaned on the headboard. "W-Will they be fine?" She asked, pointing at the twins.

"Ya. They'll be fine. They do that a lot anyway so there ain't need for worry, Miss…" He paused while raising a hand with his palm up. It took her a second before she understood what he meant.

"Oh! Sorry…My name is Lucy Heartphilla anyways."

"Pretty name." He smiled.

They talked for little to get to know each other since Lucy ached for a friend when she was alone in the dark storeroom. They talked about few unimportant things like why she was wearing a curtain, why she wore make-up, what is make-up made from, and how she ended up tied inside an abandon storeroom. Some of their questions made her realize that they might have came from a very remote place. And the way they clothe proved her suspicions. The twins wore matching leather vests above the cheetah-skins as their top that appeared like a dress although Frey has pants. They have a dark-blue headband on their foreheads and they have a belt filled with weapons in each like a dagger, a grenade, a piece of rope and some kind of vial which contains a freaky purple-ish liquid. Same goes for Sigurd. He had a bigger belt and more grenades. He wears a polar bear fur across his upper body, adding a black leather vest too. The bear's claws were dangling by his chest and obviously polished regularly. He also had baggy pants that ended below his knees. They all wear the same brownish furry boots. Lucy wanted to ask more about them but she felt that it was not the right time for that so she kept the questions in queue.

Lucy's stomach started to growl and was unfortunately heard by her companions. "What was that?" Freya quickly asked, frantically looking sideways. "Sigurd! I thought you caged your _pet_ properly?!" She rumbled while pointing at the big man, Lucy's face turning red.

"I did. I ain't doing _that_ mistake ever again." He defended.

"U-Uhmmn…" Lucy started to explain but was interrupted by a loud ring of bell. _Oh well…best they didn't know._

"You better did. 'Cos its lunch already and nobody want to trash the canteen at this season." She jokingly glared at Sigurd who sweat dropped. _The bell might be their lunch caller_, the Celestial mage thought. "Come on, Lucy! Let's chow before you report to out leader. She wanted to see you ASAP." Freya happily grabbed the blonde's hand and raced outside, leaving the two men behind.

"Sigurd…" The smaller man called as he stood up while looking at his sister's retreating back.

"Hmmn?"

"Don't you notice that girl's looks?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

"Why? 'Ya already fell in love with 'er?" He posed with his unique accent as he gave a weak punch on his shoulder.

"N-No! Heck no…" Frey blushed a little as Sigurd chuckled. "I-It's just…she looks a lot like…our leader." He whispered the last one.

"Woah! 'Ya seen her face?! No one had done that before! We all know she always covers 'er face every time." He gave Frey a weird look and started walking towards the door. "She was like _Kakashi_'s female doppelganger or somethin'!" He laughed heavily. (**A.N.** Kakashi as in Naruto's sensei and such._*grins*)_

"Oh well…maybe it was but I _did_ saw our leader's face one time when…I mean—her face and hair…they were…" He stuttered.

"So what if they have the same blonde hair? Just get over it. Come on before 'ya sister eat all the food!" Sigurd placed an arm and led his friend outside.

Frey sighed and shrugged. "Sure."

**-Meanwhile in Magnolia-**

"Yo Luce! We're baaaack!" A certain dragon-slayer shouted from Lucy's apartment window. "Luce? Are you here?" He asked, landing on the carpeted floor.

"I don't think she's here, Natsu." The blue cat said as he flew to the living room.

"You're right, Happy. But maybe she's heeeeere!" The salmon-haired boy exclaimed while lifting Lucy's bed.

"I don't think so too." Happy sweat dropped.

Natsu dropped the bed and decided to walk downstairs instead. As he was in the middle of the corridor, his nose prickled something. Suddenly, he leaped across the hallway and landed on the first floor with a loud thud.

"What is it, Natsu? Did you found something?" Happy asked and flew towards his partner.

"Aye, Happy…" He said solemnly while sniffing the wooden floor. He abruptly stopped when he caught a sight of red liquid. He dipped his index finger on it and sniffed it. His eyes widened in astound as the familiar scent entered his nose.

"What is it!? What is it!?" The cat excitedly posed.

"It's…Loki's blood!" He said aloud. Then he run his fingers slowly on the wall and found scratch marks with a few clump of blonde hair. "I think something happened in this apartment."

"Do you think bad guys kidnapped Lucy?!" Happy gasped.

"I think so…because it happened by her entrance door so it _had_ to be an ambush." Natsu smartly said.

"We better report it to the guild!" And with that, Happy grabbed Natsu's back and flew towards the guild.

"Don't worry, Luce. I'll save you…" The dragon-slayer muttered silently as wind blew across his serious face.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_OOOOH…Will there be a Lucy-Natsu moment next? What is the connection of the Norse Mythology towards Loki and Lucy? And why is Frey saying that Lucy and their leader are look-alike?! And why is it that Lucy's newfound friends have weird names and culture?_

_Stay tune…(buwahahahah)_

* * *

**A.N.** _So! How was it you guys…I'm so sorry it was a bit short but I really need to update soon. If not, my reader's block sickness won't leave me! And I am truly SORRY that I was not able to update like…2 months?!_

_Anyways, I kinda added a rather different plot here and for the other upcoming chappies. I was inspired by watching 'Avengers' over and over again! Plus I got interested in 'Norse Mythology' so I want to do something with it. This Chapter is more like a challenge for you and me. Please tell me that you liked it…somehow. Even though it's short, I hope it made sense. The Virgo and Lucy's weakness may wait a bit right? Hope you mind…I really really really want something more interesting and a bit thrilling to write so I got that._

_I also want to thank the people who continue in reading, fallowing and adding to their favorites the fanfic I made! I love you all! Please review and I leave some ideas too as a help for me. (I'm kinda doing puppy eyes here and pleading but you might not see it anyway.) Oh! And also…please support my other brand new fanfic about LoLu too. I need a boost for that. THANK YOU!_

_**I'll update sooner since its vacation time! I promise…**_


	9. The Legendary Cassava

_**Loki You Big Jerk!**_

_**Part Nine**_

-Lucy's Point of View-

Everything was white and grey; the trees, ground, houses and tents, vehicles and more. They were all coated in spotless pallid snow! This is my desired season of all. It always covers the dirtiness of humanity. I love its iciness and the tranquility of the surroundings. It reminded me of Plue. Gosh…I missed him so much. After I learned that my keys are not with me, I felt extremely incomplete and dreary. Not to mention powerless. I still can't believe that nobody can use magic in this cursed island! Freya, my newfound friend, informed me that since a dark guild arrived in the island, everything isn't the same anymore. The island was divided into two—a half of it became snowy while the other is a dry land with very little fertile soil. She said that the sun never rise in this part of the island, which means that there is no Vitamin D! It was creepy in so many levels, believe me.

After the needed information that the trio gave me while eating, they led me back to the small house I slept few hours ago. They provided a bunch of animal-skins for me to wear in order to survive in the weather. I took a long hot bath and then Freya helped me get dressed in a white wolf's coat outfit that ends up just above my knees. I thought it was gross to be wrapped in a dead animal's fur but I was completely mistaken. It was soooo warm and cozy underneath. The wolf's tail even dangled behind me that looked incredibly adorable. She also gave me a brown leather vest, a pair of white furry boots and finger gloves. Then she braided my blonde hair firmly with a black ribbon by the tip.

"Kyaaa! You look gorgeous, honey." Freya squealed happily as she turned me around to the mirror. _Woah…I do look good. In fact, I look great! Way better than my curtain._

"Thank you so much, Freya. It's truly wonderful. You're a good _fashionista_." I smiled at her as I took her hands. She blushed and shook her head.

"Not necessary, dear. It is my pleasure to be in your service. Besides, it is my job anyway as a host. I love seeing well-groomed ladies." She returned a smile and brushed my bangs behind my ear. It was totally weird but I suddenly felt a motherly aura from her. The way her eyes softened while smiling at me. A really loving and warm impression. "Anyways, let us get you to our leader. She really wants to see you." She said while pulling me outside. And when I set my boots outside into the snow, two men with their jaws hanging welcomed me. Sigurd looked in awe while Frey's face turned crimson. I too, blushed when I realized that they were gazing at me.

"You looked lovely, Miss Lucy." The big guy muttered as he raised his shoulders. He turned to Frey and nudged his arm, pulling him back to reality.

"U-Ugh…Sis finally did something good for once, I see." Freya's eyebrow twitched and she gave a blow on her twin's head.

"Is that the best you can say? And what do you mean by I-finally-did-something-good?!" _Uh-oh. Freya's motherly, loving aura was gone. _

The two started rolling on the ground again and pulling each other's hair so Sigurd told me to follow him and leave them alone for awhile. We walked through a narrow passage between two houses that looked exactly like the one I am assigned. Just above our heads, a couple of hidden cameras—which I totally spotted easily, followed us. I got creeped out so I pulled my wolf's head-hood to hide from them. I heard a small chuckle from Sigurd but I let him out this time. Then by the end of the passage, a huge red tent with torches attached by the corners of it greeted us. My companion waved a hand for me to follow him inside but I hesitated for a moment. His eyes softened and he nodded, telling me it is okay. So I followed behind him.

There in the middle of the tent, a mahogany wooden table filled with paperwork rests. A hooded lady in black cloak sat behind it. I know she's a female since her intertwined fingers are female-ish and pale. Sigurd raised a hand and saluted the lady before he immediately sat on one of the soft-looking cushions on the carpeted floor. He signaled me to do the same so…I did. The mysterious woman nodded at him and he stuttered. "M-Ma'am! We dressed Miss Lucy and fed her as you ordered us, Ma'am."

_Oh. So she gave me these clothes and the cozy house. I must thank her later._ "A job well done, soldier." She said with perfect demeanor. For a leader of armed people dressed with mammal skins, she doesn't sound like an authoritative one. In fact, she sounded like a sweet queen complimenting her servants after accomplishing a request that she asked. "We have been waiting for you, Lucy."

I was caught off guard by her sudden words. "W-What do you mean by…" I asked quietly but she suddenly talked, obviously avoiding my question.

"Did you have a great time here in our quarters, child? I hope you are comfortable." She asked as she turned her head towards me. That was a bit uncouth of her but I chose not to speak of my thoughts. Something wide of the mark was roaming in the cold air and bad vibes were under my skin. I need to find out why I kept on having goose bumps and winter is _surely_ not the cause of it. Something tells me that I shouldn't be in this camp surrounded by suspicious people. Yeah they were kind and hospitable, but why me?

"C-Certainly, Ma'am!" I quickly stuttered while straightening up. She giggled in a very lady-like one.

"You must not address me like that. You are our guest, Lucy!" She stated as she stood up slowly. Sigurd hurriedly shot up with a soldier's pose, making me shocked by his actions, which I automatically copied his gestures. The lady giggled silently, raising a fist to her lips. "Please, just call me Svava." _What! Another odd name?_

"S-Svava?" I posed, hoping I heard wrong. It sounded so familiar…like cassava.

"Yes, darling. My name is Svava." She smiled sweetly. I think she saw my confused look because she stepped closer to me and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

'_Everything in this place is wrong.' _I shook my head vigorously. "No, No, No, at all!" I waved my hands frantically in front of me. "It's just…your name is familiar. Like…legendary childhood story familiar."

I felt Sigurd stiffened at his position. Svava uneasily turned her head away. _O~kay…_I smell something fishy in here. "A-About that, Lucy." She began. I tilted my head. "Why don't both of you take a seat first. It's going to be a long story for you." Svava returned to her table and took a huge book under the drawers. After we sat comfortably, she breathes intensely. "Lucy dear, are you aware of the legendary Valkyries?"

-Loki's Point of View-

"Are you familiar of the Norse Mythology?" Bragi asked while eating an apple he took after climbing the tree we were leaning to.

"Yes…No…I think so?" I replied after taking a big bite with my own fruit.

"I will take that as a maybe." He sighed helplessly and wiped the fruit juice off his chin. "Do you have an idea who Odin, the All father, is?"

I nodded. "He is the god of war, poetry, wisdom and magic in the Norse Folklore." I knew some of them from Crux's stories and I also read legends in the Spirit World's library whenever I'm bored from my _dates_. And please don't think wrong of me. _Besides, dates are fun, though!_ But that was a long time ago so the information is a bit…webby in my mind.

"How about his wife, Frigga, the goddess of the home?"

I nodded.

"You know Thor?" He asked while wincing his single eye.

I was about to open my mouth to answer but I sweat dropped and shook my head instead. _Guess I forgot_. He bowed his head weakly and threw the apple's seedy core behind him. "Odin and Frigga have four sons. They named them Homer, Balder, Hermod and Tyr. Odin also had a son from Jord, the earth goddess, and she named him Thor, the god of thunder. Odin kept Thor for himself and nobody knows what happened to Jord. Then, Odin adapted another one that came from a different world and he named him…" He paused to stare at me and munched another apple he took from his collected pile. "…Loki, the god of mischief, the trickster. He presented the principle of evil among the gods. The Norse gods, to be particular." Woah. This Odin dude must be interested in collecting _guys_ that he_—_wait a minute_…what the heck?!_

**!****(O_O)!**

My eyebrow twitched. "LOKI? A god of mischief?" I sneered and laughed the thing away. "So what if I have the same name as the trickster dude?! Who cares?" I said stubbornly while wiping the dirt away from some kind of berry I found against my shirt. I blew on it and popped it in my mouth.

And by the corner of my eyes, I saw little Bragi took something from his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. It looked as if it was torn randomly from a very old book. I turned my head to see it, only to be_ choked_. "See? Not only have you had the same name…You also look exactly identical! Like twins!" He happily said. And he was damn right.

"Hey hey hey…_*cough-cough*…_That's not funny so stop…grinning there like a dog, which you actually are." I stated with a frown as I pounded my chest to spit the darn berry. I fixed my glasses, which survived amidst the racket I caused earlier, and took a long stare at the crumpled paper with a painting. Woah_. _He does look similar to me! The only difference with us was his evil smile, his paler skin, his weird horned helmet and his…green dress?_ Creepy on so many levels. _I shivered. Even so…

"What a good-looking handsome of a devil turd." I smirked while rubbing my chin and my little friend rolled his only eye.

"See the lady beside your look-alike?" Bragi pointed to a woman who wore a black dress with a long slit that showed her perfectly shaped pale legs. There was a black veil on top of her head, covering her face, so I can't distinguish if she's attractive or not but I can see curly strands of golden hair on her shoulder. Both of them held an identical twisted wooden staff with blue crystals embedded in it. They look like a couple. _A very creepy couple_. "This is her name." Then Bragi's finger lowered to the infinitesimal cursive hand writings at the bottom of the paper. The words were smudged but I somehow was able to read them anyway.

"It says her name is…_Hel_?" I said slowly while squinting my eyes, unsure if I read correct.

"Go on. Read the others." He urged me.

"Hel is the receiver of dead people in a cheerless underground world. Therefore, the goddess of the underworld." I shivered again, goose bumps covering me. She so spine-chilling and she's definitely not my type. "So tell me again to why I am related here? Why do I have a look-alike? And why the hell am I _in_ this island on the first place?!"

The little guy sighed miserably and threw an apple to me. _Boy, we truly are very hungry at this moment. Both of us are like skin and bones for stars' sake. _"Let me start by—" I immediately covered his mouth, not letting him finish his sentence, when I heard nearing heavy footsteps coming towards us. Instinctively, I kicked the left-over apples away and heaved Bragi aloft. I jumped unto a strong enough tree branch and pulled another leafy one for cover. I let go of his mouth and raised a finger to my lips.

"Ssssssh…We have company." I whispered while looking down.

Four equipped creatures came running below. They seem rather more dangerous than the two I defeated. Their faces were serious and I can feel killer dark energies from them. Cold sweat crawled down to my back as one of them walked towards the tree we're taking cover. I cannot afford to fight again. Not in my current weak state and definitely not against four of those. He caught sight of a piece of paper on the ground. My eyes dilated as I noticed that it was Bragi's paper. The creature sniffed it before placing it in his pocket. _Darn it. I need that piece of trash._

The creature called the others, who are eating the scattered apples, and growled something only an animal can understand. They all nodded and returned to the path that they used earlier. I sighed in relief and wiped a sweat on my forehead. "Thank you, Regulus."

"Who's Regulus?" Bragi suddenly asked with his usual innocent eyes. _Geez…Kids and their questions._

"Never mind what I said. I think we have to spend the night somewhere else. I got the feeling that more of those creatures are searching for me." I told him as I jumped down. Bragi leaped and I caught him easily, placing him to my shoulder once more but he climbed to my head and sat behind my neck, with his short legs dangling on my shoulders. "W-What are you doing?" I asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Riding on your head. What does it look like? Drumming on an egg?" _Ugh. I hate this guy's sarcasm._ "My dad used to do this for me every time, back home." He said confidently while resting his chin on my head.

"Well, I am not your dad, kiddo. So get off there." I started walking outside the road, keeping out of distance from the possible search party. Bragi mumbled something that tickled my cranium. "What did you say?" He didn't reply so I poked him. Then I heard a soft sleeping sound from him and his hands went limp. I laughed inwardly. _He fell asleep on me, cute_. "Hey…wait a minute! This is so not cute! Kiddo?"

"…."

"Oi!"

"…."

"Tell me the details about the Norse gods and stuff! You can't leave me hanging here without knowing why those thugs are after me!"

"…."

"OI BRAGIIII!"

-Meanwhile back to Lucy-

"Yes I am. And if I'm not mistaken, they are a band of warrior-maidens that served Odin, a powerful Norse god, the chief of the gods. My mom often read me stories about them when I was a child." I beamed. But then I regretted saying about my mother. I should not be too close to them _and_ be too personal.

She smiled and handed me the antique book. It has torn parts and it smells ancient too. "You are well-informed of them, I see. But do you know what are the forenames of the ones that served Odin as choosers of slain warriors?" She suddenly asked as she leaned her chin on her intertwined fingers.

I burrowed my eyebrows and tapped my forehead to retain information about things. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. My mind swam in the river of thoughts. I suddenly felt numb and very interested. That was until _it_ hit me, hardcore, like flying cream pies. "_Aha_! I know! The precise names are Brunhild, the leader of the Valkyries and…her…partner…" My sentence slowly trailed off as Sigurd's leader lifted her hood and revealed a horned helmet on top of her head. Her face was _almost_ completely covered with a black mask, leaving her left eye and eyebrow as the only piece of her face exposed. Braided golden hair fell on her shoulders as she removed her cloak. I quickly noticed that she was wearing a golden armor and a brown skirt. She essentially reminded me of Erza. Except that her chest was plated and she wore the same white furry boots I have. Her arms were full of golden bracelets. Putting in her overall looks together, she perfectly bear a resemblance to a…_I actually don't dare to continue my thoughts because it's just really really the impossible and insane! As in…impossibly impossible!_

"Let me introduce myself rather appropriately this time." She cleared her throat and placed her hands to her hips, her smile widening. "I am Svava, the second servant of Odin. A certified Valkyries affiliate and the one and only who is still alive. A sole survivor."

_That's it_…I think I just fainted.

**oooOOOooo**

_A groan escaped my dry mouth. Burning hot sensation was wrapping my whole body. It felt like fire was tickling me violently. And I can barely move my muscles. Am I tied up again?! Are they putting me in an oven? Maybe they are some kind of Cannibals?! SHOOT! I am soooo not prepared to be a barbequed-Lucy! I still have dreams to fulfill!_

"Aaaaaaaaah!" I screamed on top of my lungs. Then I heard a loud gasp and a thud on the floor. I didn't dare in checking whatever that was because as far as I am concerned, I won't be eaten today. I sat up and a warm wet cloth fell from my forehead with a 'plop' on my blanket-covered torso. _Are they baking me into a Lucy-Lasagna?!_ I screamed again and threw the _lasagna's pasta sheet_ away. Then on my right side, I saw a hot steaming soup with spices floating. My pupils dilated in horror. _I won't let them pour that freakin' sauce over me to be a tasty roasted-Lucy!_ I quickly kicked the bowl and its contents scattered on the floor and soaked the _lasagna's pasta sheet_. I suddenly had the urge to destroy everything and scream like a scream-cheese. Everything was moving. Everything was laughing.

"Woah whoa whoa…Chill out, Lucy! You're in your room. Stop freaking out!" A familiar voice nervously exclaimed by my left side. I turned my head and see Freya sitting on the carpeted floor. It seemed that the thump earlier came from her. She stood up and stretched a hand to me_. Even her body!_ It was morphing into a daunting form! I noticed that her nails were so long and creepy. Her wrinkled pale skin glistened by the fireplace.

I slapped her clammy cucumber hand away and jumped on the floor. "Don't touch me you…you…hairy cannibal!" I shouted, full of fear. I can feel my body warming up again. The floor below me seemed to sway like water and my sight was becoming blurred. _What is this extreme sensation I am feeling…_

Freya's unequal eyes widened in dismay and she held her hands close to her. "L-Lucy…"

All of a sudden, a pair of buff hands gripped my shoulder and lifted me up. I went wild and I kicked the air, demanding to be released. "Let go of me, you ugly buffalo!" Then Frey appeared in front of me and tilted my head aside. He raised a hand, occupied with a syringe. I saw him bit the cap off and he quickly fondled the needle on my neck, injecting the contents into my veins. I then felt my heart tightened. It was painful. I began gasping for air and the pair of buff hands that belonged to Sigurd placed me on the bed again. _Oh. It was a bed…not an oven._

Slowly, the heat in my body started to lower down. I can now breathe normally. My blurred sight became comprehensible. Frey took another set of blanket—not lasagna pasta sheet, and a pillow since the other one was soaked with soup—not roasted Lucy chicken sauce. _I mean…gosh! What the hell was I thinking?!_

"Don't worry, Lucy. Everything is fine now." Freya said while gently stroking my sweat soaked hair. Her old, witch-like form was slowly fading away and her young pale skin went back to my sight.

"I-I can see what I was doing but…I can't stop myself from…" I began as I stuttered, tears began to build up. My face was reddening in embarrassment from my actions.

"You caught a disease." Frey silently said while avoiding my gaze, again.

"W-What disease?" I asked while rubbing the syringe-attacked spot on my neck. Frey saw my hand and he sent me an apologetic look which I accepted with a small smile. _That was the first time he locked eye-contact with me._

"We call it the _'Morbus Zanious' _disease. It causes the victim extreme hallucination of her/his surroundings. It gives you a huge wave of trepidation that makes you feral and mad." Freya smartly replied.

_No wonder I feel hot in the middle of a snowy place._ "How did I get it?" I eyed her.

This time, Sigurd was the one to reply. "Ya must've caught it when 'ya were still in the storeroom. Did 'ya saw some kind of weird animal that seemed like a combination of other animal body parts?"

"Er…yeah? I think so…" I mumbled as I remembered the creepy creature circling my pouch and it turns out that it wasn't an imagination. I shivered by the memory.

"You see, one contact of its saliva on your skin, then poof! The disease will built up and will consume your state of mind slowly. Plus, that kind of animal is really rare so its cure it rather atypical." Freya sighed in relief. "Good thing Frey had the last stock of it. So be careful and avoid that vermin, okay?"

I nodded.

Seeing me partly fine and relaxed, Sigurd went out to fetch new soup while the twins sat on the couch and chat. They told me to have more rest and gather more energy. Then I remembered that the last thing that happened before I passed out was talking to Svava, the self-proclaimed one of the Valkyries. I still don't believe her even though she dresses like one. I was kinda hoping that she would sing an opera or something but I just kept the thought to myself. Besides, Valkyries are legends so unless Svava is thousands of years old, she's not the real thing. I mean…she looks like only in her twenties even though I can't see her face.

Sigurd returned holding a tray of steaming soups and cups of hot cocoa. After giving the twins their share of the provisions, the big man approached me. I took the hot cocoa and told him to place the rest of the tray's contents on the table beside me. A sip of the delicious liquid relaxed my nerves. "This is so yummy! Did you make it?" I asked happily as I licked my upper lip, covered with cocoa.

"Yeah…I did." Sigurd said shyly while rubbing the back of his head.

"For a big guy like you, you're not so bad after all!" I grinned. He chuckled before sitting at the edge of my bed, making a creaking sound from his weight. "Hey, Sigurd?"

"What is it, Miss Lucy?" His grey stormy eyes caught mine.

"A-About the Valkyries thing? And Cassava…"

"It's Svava." He corrected with an amused smirk.

Oh. Whatever. I don't like her anyways after she did that to me. "Well…do you know something about that? Because you seemed quiet and unaffected while she is talking about those legendary thingies and being ancient-y herself." I said while titling my head.

I felt the twins' reaction after they heard what I said. They exchanged glances with Sigurd, who mouthed 'help me' from them. But they leered at him before running outside. "Why those unhelpful little…" He muttered under his breath with gritted teeth, massaging his temples. _So Frey and Freya also know something about that huh._ Then he sighed deeply. "I guess I'll just explain it to 'ya me' self."

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top of them while seeping the cocoa. After I got comfortable, he took a sip of his own drink and began.

"It is not a coincidence that Lady Svava saw 'ya in the storeroom. Like what she said, she's been waiting for 'ya. It was actually a rescue mission." My eyes widened and bewilderment filled me. "Ya see, before 'ya even arrive in this island, we already know _their_ plans."

"Who's plans?"

"The dark guild that we told 'ya before. We learned from our contact that they would be bringing two wizards as a sacrifice for their guild master." The word _sacrifice_ already brought me to chills but when I heard the _two wizards_, it felt even worse than ever.

"Waddya mean two wizards? Who else besides me?!" Oh no…please don't tell me—

"HE is the person who was with 'ya when the dark guild's men caught 'ya. They had planned it for a long time so they know when to grab the both of 'ya." Sigurd said darkly.

"You mean they have _Loki_?!" I quickly erupted that the cocoa I had at hand almost spilled. But my actions didn't surprise the big man…but the words that I uttered.

The moment Sigurd's ears heard the name of my spirit, he shot upward with much darkened eyes. Pure hatred radiated from him. "LOKI?! You know him?!" His nostrils were fuming and I can see a glint of red in his grey eyes. This was the first time I've seen him raise his voice and I was petrified for an instant, but my thoughts were to why Sigurd is suddenly angry at the _name_ of Loki. I tried to think fast of an escape plan and I ended up lying. I don't know what he can do to me once he is out of control due to too much rage. I can almost imagine him plucking the safety hatch of those bombs on his belt and stuffing them in my mouth like muffins.

"Woah! Take it easy big man." My hands were shaking as I wave them before him. _Come on, Lucy…think of something, genius, if ever you still want to live!_ I shouted frantically in my mind. "I-I think you heard me wrong, pal. I said _Lolly_, not Loki. And who on earth is Loki anyway?" I laughed nervously while gesturing him to sit down again. I was beyond thankful that he was a bit dense and he didn't become suspicious of me instantly. "Tell me…who is he and why are you so…angry at him?" I really want to know what happened to this guy that made him this furious towards my mischievous, domineering, womanizer lion spirit who is afraid of a water gun.

**oooOOOooo**

"_Achoooo!" _

"_What's wrong, Loki?" Bragi sleepily asked._

"_N-Nothing…I sense somebody that was thinking about me, is all." He said while rubbing his nose. "Go back to sleep, kiddo. Let's talk tomorrow." _

_My Lucy must've been thinking on how I, her knight in shining armor with a white horse, will save her in the hands of our enemies. I bet she have her hopes up._

**oooOOOooo**

Ugh. Loki is so futile sometimes. I mean, he is only as useful as a turnip. I am so not counting on him so save my butt here.

Sigurd let out a long shaky sigh before taking another sip. "My deepest apologies, Miss Lucy." I gave him a reassuring relieved smile but deep inside, I was still alarmed. "That bastard _Loki _really just gets on my nerves." He spat in disgust by the name. "In the Norse Mythology, he is known as the god of mischief and a psycho trickster. He is the evilest god in the myth. And he killed a lot of people before." _O~kay…so, I overreacted a little and thought that he meant Loki the Lion Spirit. It is just a mere coincidence that they have the same name. That's a relief. Plus, the Loki I know may be truly mischievous and sometimes a trickster, but he is not evil._ Well, at times maybe.

"Why are you so angry at a legend? It was a very long era in the past." I told him.

Sigurd looked at me with his eyebrows knitted together, teeth gritting. His eyes were filled with antipathy and abhorrence. "He cold-bloodedly killed Balder, the god of joy. He killed him without any mercy but with chaste hunger of carnage."

"W-Well, yeah. That's also what I heard. I know the legends…so what? Do you worship Balder or something? Is that why you're mad at him?" Gosh, I hope not. That will only add the creepiness in this weird place. All I want is to go home.

He lowered his head and his face was estranged with a thin line formed by his lips. His grey eyes seemed to be stormed even more. "Balder is…" He paused and closed his eyes, facing away from me. "Balder is my brother." _I guess I won't be home sooner._

"E-Excuse me? Y-You're serious…?" I trailed down. He looked at me again to show how sincere his eyes are. Realizing that he _did_ tell the truth, I fell on my back, dumb-stricken. I felt Sigurd inhaled sharply as he saw my reaction. I can see a flash of regret from his face. Maybe he thinks that my mind is too small to absorb the things he's saying. Well, duh. I am not Natsu. _NO offense_. "N-No…don't worry. I-I can handle these…discoveries. Not only that there is a Valkyries survivor in this place but also I am facing a god in this room." I let out a small forced awkward laugh while rubbing my head that bumped the wooden headboard of my bed. "I-I am a mage after all…I have seen worst. I think."

"Do 'ya want another sip of my cocoa?" Sigurd offered my cup to me, his temper already normal.

I stretched my hands and accepted it. "Can you punch me?" I whispered in an almost pleading tone as I leaned to him and presented my cheek. I gave him my puppy-eyes magic.

He huffed in amusement and took the cup back away from my hands. I sensed he knew that I might hit myself with it if he didn't. He knows that for me, everything is a weapon. Well, I can't blame him for thinking that. I _am_ losing my mind. "Miss Lucy, I am afraid that you need more rest. The things that I am _still_ about to tell would be bad for 'yer…mentality to handle." He smiled in pity.

"Waddya mean you're still-about-to-tell? There is more?!" My jaw dropped a little as I leaned further towards him.

"Actually, most of the people in this place are _not_ entirely as you thought they would be." He said slowly as to make sure that I can follow him. I raised an eyebrow, my eyes filled with worry. "Lady Svava, Frey, Freya and me…we are all linked in Norse Mythology. We are all legends." He explained in a whisper-like voice.

My eyes twitched and Insanity's door is opening for me. Familiarity of their names flooded through my mind. "I remembered it all now. Freya is the goddess of fertility, death and battle. Frey, her twin brother, is the god of prosperity. But I can't pin point whoever you are in the myth. As far as I remembered, the names of Balder's brothers are Homer, Hermod, Tyr, and Thor." I memorized slowly while making sure that my mind is still in my grasp. I just can't believe that I am surrounded with ancient people! And I am currently talking to a god!? I can't wait to tell my tales to the guild. _If_…I will be able to return.

"Sigurd is a borrowed name." He quickly stated with a faint smile. "I used his name to escape the chaos in our world."

"U-Used his name? H-How?" I asked with a curiosity of a kitten.

"In ancient times, using other's name is forbidden by a law. When 'ya use it, 'yer whole-being changes too. But _before_ using it, the person's name that 'yer gonna borrow should be dead. Or else, the consequences would be worse." He replied, sparing a glance at the now-frozen soup beside me.

I shivered again while soaking up in his words. "So the _true_ Sigurd is dead? Did you kill him?" I asked stupidly while hiding the worry in my tone.

"Of course not. _Somebody_ killed him before I even know he exists." He chuckled. "Do not worry, I can't even kill a fly. As long as it won't pester me, though." Huge relief flowed in my veins.

"Then what is your true name?" I pulled the blanket to my neck and yawned.

"Uhmmn…I think…Knowing my name would be not necessary anymore, Miss Lucy." He hesitated.

I crossed my arms inside the blanket like a spoiled child as if he can see it. "Sigurd…After you told me all these things, you have no right to back down now! Come on…pleeeeeeaaase?" I pleaded, summoning my kitty-eyes magic this time.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. _Tee hee_…I know I can break him. "I…I cannot, Miss Lucy. I am truly sorry for that." Urgh. I stand mistaken.

"Fine." I grumbled with a pout. I yawned again.

Sigurd glanced to the wall clock above my head to see what the time is. "I am afraid it's late now. 'Ya need rest. Maybe we can continue our conversation tomorrow?" He suggested as he stood up.

"Mhmm…Sure. Thank you for everything, big guy. Sorry I can't address you in your borrowed name anymore. I hate calling out a dead guy's name." I said while blinking my sleepy tired eyes. "Can I call you Elfman number two instead?" I grinned.

"I hate being the second, Miss." He said, slightly annoyed with my annoyingness. "Just bear with it first please? It wasn't that bad."

I murmured 'yes' with a pout, being defeated. He took the tray and headed for the door.

"Miss Lucy! I almost forgot this." He walked back towards me and handed me the book that Cassava—Er…Svava lend me. I totally overlooked about that. How come a ginormous thing like this would slip my mind? I took the book and rested it on my lap. He gave me one last salute before pacing the front door. "Good night, Miss Lucy. May you have pleasant dreams." And the door closed slowly behind him as I heard his footsteps fade.

"I am afraid I won't have any good dreams…Nor even have a sleep." I said to myself as I slumped down on my bed. I really wanna go home. But there are so many interesting things happening here that I can't leave this island without uncovering the truth. I've always dreamed of meeting legendary people. I will absolutely add them in my novel!

I then stared intently at the ancient collection of sheets of paper bounded together with a hard cover. I am awfully tired and sleepy but curiosity is hard to ignore. Running my fingertips through the rough cover, I flipped to the next page. It was obviously hand written and filled with paintings. The writings were slanted and smeared due to its age. I turned the cover back to see what the title of the book is but the dust is too thick to remove so I'll just clean it up tomorrow. Going back to the inside scoop, I turned the page again and stopped by the 'Table of Contents'. My eyes swept through the page and a name hastily caught my attention.

"_Loki_…page 118." I small smile played in my lips as I flip the pages. Why did I smile? Probably because it is a familiar name. Yeah…Probably because of that. There is no other possible cause to why I smile. (**A.N.** She is totally denying it, am I right or am I correct, readers? *grins*) Anyway, I shrugged the thought and pursued in finding the page. "113, 114, 115, 116, 117…and…120?!" I frantically flicked the previous pages and the next ones but the piece I want was nowhere to be found. _Darn_. Finally giving up, I sighed in beat. I crossly shut the book close and tossed it under my bed. "I'll see you tomorrow, book. We are not done yet!" Oh great. So now I'm threatening a book? I am so dead tired. Going back from what Sigurd told me, I found myself staring at the ceiling while imagining them in metal costumes and golden belts with their background shining like a sun with floating potatoes and rapping mermaids. Yep…I am mad.

**oooOOOooo**

I finally got the urge to take a nap and rest my exhausted body until a sudden annoying sound woke the crap out of me. It sounded like rain drops on the rooftop except that instead of water, its metallic marble drops. I sat up and squinted my eyes to see were the noise is coming from. It stopped for a moment but then it rang louder. I had a hard time searching for it in the middle of the dark since there is only a small amount of moonlight that illuminates parts of the room. A frustrated grunt escaped my lips as I stood up to approach the unlit fireplace. My purse, which Sigurd found and returned to me, was resting on top of it and I thought of getting my flashlight to find and destroy the source of the stupid sound. I can't understand why I kept on having the urge to demolish stuffs! It is really driving me nuts. Whatever the cause of it, it would be either because the disease I caught isn't cured enough _or_ it is the island's fault that I turned out like this.

I stumbled a couple of times before I reached my destination. I glanced behind me and sighed, completely annoyed, when I realized that the fireplace is only five feet away from my bed and yet I had a tough time getting to it. The noise continued on annoying me to death until I noticed that it actually came from my purse itself. My fingers searched for the button and clasped it open. I eyed the inside of it but still, the light is not enough for my sleepy eyes. Furiously, I scattered the contents to the floor and I slumped down. I finally found the flashlight and turned it on. And there before me, a translucent thingamabob lies. _I wonder why it's here. Did somebody insert it in my purse?_ I placed it on my hand and rolled it over while pointing my flashlight directly. _It was an earpiece_. Like a communication something. The moment my skin touched it, a soft small red blink came and the sound stopped. There was a tiny button in the middle so I pushed it.

A voice suddenly burst from the little contraption. "Come in, Leo. Come in. Brother, are you there? I've been trying to contact you for three human days!"

Familiarity strokes me like an egg. It was so familiar that my heart skipped a beat in happiness. I finally have the chance to return home. I can go home! I can freakin' go home! I _sorta_ like it here but the weirdness was way too much. Anyway…I can go home! Even though there's a dark guild wanting me, I know that somebody can help me get the heck away from this island. And _that_ somebody is the guild! Have I already said this? I can go home! Muahahaha.

"Leo? Are you there? Are you getting ready to punish me?" The radio-ish voice asked.

"Shut up, Virgo, it is Lucy." It was a bit cruel for me to reply but I can't handle my happiness that is filling me. Finally…I can return.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Waddya think?! Is it cool? Enjoyable? Does it sucks? Gee…I hope not. Btw, about the Norse gods and all, I mixed a hint of Avenger's myth facts too. I still lack of knowledge about the characters so I badly need to do a research. Lots of it…since the Encyclopedia here are only a few help for me.

I hope that all of you loved this chapter. I am not happy with it, though. Yet, I want to see what you think and I definitely want to read some reviews! If ever you want some LoLu moments, please watch over for the following chappies. I know, I know…It is hard for them to separate all the freakin' time. But bear with me…And I Love you ALL! Inspire me…will 'ya? Do not worry berry, I will gladly accept suggestions of the incoming plots.

**R & R**


	10. Bonus Chapter

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**Title: WHAT?!  
**

-Loki's POV-

I got into Lucy's warm, inviting, homey apartment and stood in the middle of her living room. She had turned her back to me, obviously ignoring me, even after she felt my presence. She was busy concealing her face on the latest novel she was currently writing. I walked towards her to get her attention but still, she ignored me… or maybe she was just in her period.

"Lucy?"

No response.

"Lucy?"

Nothing.

"Lucy?"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy?"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY?"

"LUCY?"

"LOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO TORTURE MY EARS AND EYES WITH YOUR USELESS COMPANY?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M FREAKING _BUSY_?!"

"Oh… I forgot it."

* * *

**A. N. **I know its lame but after reading a comedy fanfiction of '_AVENGERS_', I can't help myself but make one for Lucy and Loki…gee hee. _*sly grin*_

**Full credits to Woman_of_Mischief!** , a very bright and artistic writer, for the whole chapter. I just edited a very few details from it. I owe it all to her! 3


	11. Things Can Get Worse

**Loki you Big Jerk**

_**Part Ten**_

Just before the sun rises, Loki sat up from the couch that he had slept on throughout the cold night stiffly. In last hours of darkness, in the midst of the chase, they found an abandon house alongside the road. It was faultily damaged from what it seemed like an ambush a few months ago which is why the previous owner left it. The walls were filled with holes and the roof was partly lost. Even so, they were glad that they have somewhere to stay. Besides, it was better than nothing. Loki walked towards the bed to wake up his companion who is still deep in slumber. The man groaned in annoyance as he continued on shaking his little friend. "Come on, Bragi. Wake up, kiddo. We have to scram before the ugly smelling monsters catches on."

He received no response even after he shook his small body a couple of times. Loki got frustrated and just as he was about to shove Bragi off the bed, heavy footsteps interrupted him. Voices growled and weapons clanked outside the house. He cursed. "Dammit, Bragi! They found us. Let's get our butt outa here!" He frantically yelled in a whisper. But still, the boy didn't move. Loki grunted and tossed Bragi to his shoulders and ran upstairs. His shoes thumped loudly on the creaky wooden floor and the creatures' attention was successfully drawn. Loki entered a small room and ran to a broken window beside a half-burned drawer. He looked behind him and saw the creatures, already standing by the doorframe, glaring with their sharp teeth evident. They glistened brightly at what little light the daybreak can produce. There were four of them, all carrying heavy armors and rusty blades. Impulsively, his free hand stretched to his side to grab a piece of a shattered mirror. He used the raw light of the sun and pointed it at them. With the enough brightness reflecting to it, Loki tilted his hand and the blinding light bounced to the creatures' eyes. Satisfied by their agonized growls, he jumped through the window and landed on the ground with a perfect ten. He dashed to the forest in hopes for cover with his load dribbling on his shoulder.

"Ha! Light has always been in my side." He huffed proudly. However, being safe is still out of his reach. A loud crash and livid snarls instantly caught his earshot. He quickly turned around only to be hit by a speeding dagger that pierced through his side. An excruciating cry was caught in his throat as the pain surged his nerves. Blood soaked his clothes as he reached to pull out the switchblade which fell on his numb grip. His hands began to shake and his sight blurring out. The mixed scent of fresh blood and damp soil made him nauseous. Looking up, the creatures came stumbling towards him with pissed off features.

Summoning all the energy left in his body, he took a giant leaped forward and scrambled on his feet to get away from them. He was having a hard time to breathe as he felt the gash opening in each move he makes. "Bragi, I would very much…appreciate for…you to wake up at any moment, pal. I am bleeding to DEATH here!" He panted as he continued on sprinting past the trees. The foliage was thickening and the sun floated above him. He took a nervous gulp before glancing over his shoulder but sees no one following him anymore. He halted. His eyes swept to his surroundings in search for the creatures. Nothing came out. Not a sound was produced. No rotting smell entered his nose. "_Odd_." He thought. A deep sigh of relief escaped his lips when he realized that he must have successfully lost them. At that moment, a hefty tree didn't fail to catch his vision. Subsequently, he approached it with a warily look. Its giant weedy trunk was twisted like a pretzel which root's coiled inwards and created a mini-cavern structure. Being exposed in the middle of the rainforest with gruesome creatures behind their tails was not a great move so he crawled inside and lied down, feeling the comfort of the tree. He was profoundly winded as he threw Bragi to the puddle near his position, making sure he doesn't get wet. The one-eyed young midget jumped in surprise as the water came intact with his skin. Loki let out a tired chuckle_. 'A little amusement wouldn't hurt.'_

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?! WHY DID YOU—" He shouted angrily but the exhausted man quickly covered his mouth, his body tensed.

"Kid, you don't have the right to yell at me after I save your snoozing butt. And would you _please_ settle down?" He whispered anxiously while glancing outside before dropping his hand.

Bragi cocked his head in confusion. Loki crossly sighed and gestured to his surroundings. "W-Where are we, Mister? Did we just sleep-walk until here?! COOL."

"Dude! This is so not cool. Definitely uncool. I can't believe that you are asleep after the chasing and running and—" But his voiced crackled when he felt his wound stung his flesh. He tore his other sleeve, which made him sleeveless now, and tied it to his waist while biting his inner cheek in pain. He was supposed to use his necktie but it was his favorite. Too precious to be soaked in blood.

Bragi gasped as he observed his half-conscious, _hawt*_, bleeding friend. "Where did that came from?" (**A.N.** Ooops…didn't meant to write the _hawt_* thingy. Tee hee. Sleeveless Loki is definitely hawt. Agree?)

Loki sighed and shifted his position, thankful that the cave has enough space for them. "While you, my highness, is still in your dreamland…those desperate creatures found us and tried to _kill_ me. Luckily, I escaped. WE escaped. But barely fleeing alive." He forced a calm tone to cover the venom in his words as he closed his eyes, pressing his hand to put more pressure on his stabbed side. "Good thing I mislaid them."

"Well, you can't blame me. I am dead tired yesterday. And I'm…sorry." He bowed his head while sniffing.

Loki sighed deeper and sat up, hissing shortly when the pain returned. "Don't be a baby. It's alright, Bragi. I am sorry for snapping at you. The important thing is that we are alive and safe…for now." He raised a hand and patted the midget's head comfortly.

Bragi looked up at him with a faint smile. "While you are resting, do you want me to enlighten you more about the guild's interests?"

Loki gave him a 'duh' look. "Do I have to answer that?"

Bragi grinned and chuckled as he hopped on a thick root bended inside. "According to Uncle Boggs, they are very dangerous and mystifying. Nobody had seen the guild master's face before. Even once. They said she has a disgusting face but very powerful. She is totally rotten to the core."

"Ya don't say." He replied sarcastically. He thought that maybe she also looked like her minions, ugly and stinky.

"No. Seriously! She was like extremely inexplicable and mad like _The Hatter_. She even ordered her creatures to capture two people in your land as a sacrifice." He said while pointing a finger at his friend.

"SAY WHAT?! S-Sacrifice? Me and Lucy?" He stuttered. "This is bad. Really bad." His voice was deep and full of anxiety.

"Lucy? Is she your girlfriend?" Bragi asked but Loki didn't reply. His face was darkened and he seemed deep in deliberation, although at the same time a bit fluttered by the thought of her being his girlfriend. "Don't worry. The dark guild has an archenemy and I am certain that they have her already. They always oppose the guild's plans. So she is safe."

Loki's eyes gleamed for a moment but rapidly turned serious. "Archenemy you say? Are they good or bad? Are they targeting me and Lucy too?"

Bragi sighed and stared at him in amusement of his protectiveness for the girl. "Like I said, she is safe. If the guild wants her dead, the other group wants her alive. They are not evil, though they dress weird. And they are basically hunters. Thus, superbly skilled."

He breathed in relief.

"Oh! But they want to finish _you_ off." The midget cheerfully added with a smile.

Loki froze and gave Bragi a funny look. "You serious? And what is that SMILE for?!"

He nodded and stood up from his comfortable root-like chair. "Remember the picture I showed you yesterday? Well, both sides of the group think that you are the reincarnated god, Loki himself."

"What?! No way. I am a Spirit for as long as I remember."

"Y-You're a _ghost_!" Bragi dramatically gasped and gawked in terror at Loki.

He rolled his eyes. "No, kid. Why does everyone think a Spirit is a darn ghost?! They are _not_ the same for crying out loud! And I am from a _different_ world. But let's skip that…W-Why do they like me dead? Will they execute Lucy too?!" He looked at Bragi who is currently poking him, making sure he is not a real ghost. He slapped his small hands away.

"No, the girl is like a sacred piece for them. They only want your _head_, though. Literally." He grinned again.

"O.o" Loki was supposed to scold Bragi when a shuffling of bush stopped him. He quickly knelt in front of the kid protectively with an arm wrapped on his shoulders while pressing a hand at his bleeding side. The bush a few yards away from their little hide-out continued on shuffling wildly as if a pig sat on a sharp pin. All of a sudden, Bragi wriggled out of Loki's protective arm and ran outside in the open. The man rolled outside to cover the midget behind him once more, wincing when a pound of pain shot him from his gesture. "What the heck are you thinking?! That may be a wild hungry animal, or the ones hunting us, or worse!" He whispered frantically while glancing at Bragi. He turned his head back before him and glared at the bush that unexpectedly stopped moving.

"See? It must have been a rabbit. I will go catch it for breakfast." Bragi said cheerfully as he jumped to the plant. All of a sudden, a hefty contour emerged from the bush. It was a person. The sun was against its back so the shadows covered its face. Loki slowly stood up to his feet as he squinted his eyes to have a better look of the figure. A glint of metal immediately caught his attention and causing his gut to churn. It was a sword.

'_I have had it enough with blades.'_

The newcomer's shadow doesn't have any horns and no unpleasant smell surfaced from it. Loki swallowed a sigh of relief as he realized that the person isn't one of the monsters hunting them. But threat radiated from it. "Stay back, Bragi." He calmly said as he posed his fighting stance, just in case. Bragi ran behind him and clutched his shirt. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked warily, staring at the newcomer.

The person took a step away from the bush courteously. Now that it had stepped aside, Loki got a clearer look at _him._ "I beg your pardon? But I am the one who ought to inquire you, Midgardian. I have the possession of this woodland unreservedly. Now, state your name and your intentions and please desist from speaking of falsehood." His voice boomed deeply and it gave Loki an intense feeling at the back of his head. He talks with full authority like he was from an affluent family—which is a _little_ _bit_ obvious because he had just said that he owns the whole forest. He wore a pair of leather and metal boots on his feet that glimmered by the sun. He's dressed in grey sleeveless shirt, which showed off his big bulky muscles, topped with an armor attached to his torso. There were six silver plates with foreign scriptures embedded on his shoulders, chest and abdomen. His hands were clenched into fists, his wrists bounded with silver braces. Behind him was a red cape fastened that ended until his ankles. And his eyes…there was something in his bright grayish-blue eyes that made Loki extremely rapt and gave him the shivers. They looked awfully familiar and full of mysteries yet he hasn't seen him before. And as he glanced above him, his heart twinges as if he had some long lost relationship that shouldn't be forgotten. Those shoulder-length blonde golden strands of hair were something very proverbial to him. Something in this man unquestionably confers him an outlandish feeling.

The man, as the equivalent height of Loki, stared straight in his emerald eyes as if he is reading his whole being. For a millisecond, a flash of recognition passed through his orbs. He took a step backwards and he began to shake vaguely. Confusion was clear on his face. Without warning, he grabbed Loki's shoulder and engulfed him into a tight hug, laughing. "Brother! You are alive and well! We, the entire the people in Asgard, thought that you are dead! Our father _thought_ you are dead! I cannot believe that you are here before of me and unharmed." Loki was tremendously caught off guard that he can't even think for his next move. His mind isn't progressing properly since the man had an incredibly power hug.

Sensing his companion's misfortune, Bragi attempted to help Loki. "Hey! He is wounded badly so stop it! Does he look like toothpaste?!"

The man heard his trembling small voice and released the breathless Loki who almost collapsed to the ground. Bragi patted his back, assisting him to sit beside a tree to lean to. "Please accept my apologies, brother. I did not know you are injured. Tell me who did this to you so that I may annihilate your perpetrator!" The man angrily boomed, making the two winced in discomfort by the thunderous voice he had.

The Zodiac Leader coughed to regain his breath before questioning the big man towering him. "Brother? Why are you calling me brother? Who are you anyway?"

The man gasped in astonish at what he heard. Pain quickly transformed his earlier jovial face. "You do not know? Did the one who wounded you corrupt your memory too?! HOW UNFORGIVING OF THAT CREATURE!" A huge metal hammer appeared in his hand with blue sparks. He raised his mallet and started spinning it beside him, producing a powerful hum. "Come, brother. Show me the way of the doer's domicile so that we may retrieve your precious memory. I must return you to Asgard, our home, as soon as feasible for Father and Mother to end their bereavement which your death hath made." He walked towards Loki to grab his hand but Bragi positioned himself between them with an aggressive glare. "Step out of the way, miniature one-eyed puppy."

The midget growled at him. "Don't make me chew your hair, Goldilocks."

Loki gently pushed his companion aside with an arm. "His name is Bragi and stop calling me _brother_. Let's clear things out first, shall we? Be a man and earn my trust before dragging me somewhere." He asked calmly, staring up to the man who felt ashamed for his actions. He hesitated for a moment but still nodded in agreement. "Drop your weapon as well, if you mind." The hammer vanished into tiny blue sparks and the man slumped down the ground before him, cross legged. Pissed off Bragi eyed him suspiciously before sitting just outside their tree-cave. "Who are you?"

The man sighed and his eyebrows creased. "I am your older brother, Thor. We are the sons of the All Father, Odin." He said slowly. "I cannot deem you do not know me. We grew together, we played together, and we fought together."

Loki opened his mouth to speak but Bragi butted in. "Thor? As in _The Thor_?!" He rubbed his chin and lowered his shoulders, thinking deeply.

"You know something, kiddo?"

"Hmmmn…Yeah. I know them from the Norse Mythology! _Thor_ is the god of thunder. He is the eldest son of Odin and the heir of the throne of Asgard, the kingdom where the gods live. The hammer he was holding earlier is _Mjölnir_. And based from what I remember, he _does_ have a younger brother named Loki." He exclaimed.

Loki groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Great. More people who wanted me. Why can't they understand that I am just a look-a-like?!"

Thor shook his head and placed a heavy comforting hand on Loki's shoulder. "I _could_ never gaffe my own brother to some other Midgardian. I know you for as long as I can remember. YOU. ARE. LOKI ODINSON."

"Yes. I _am_ Loki. But for your awareness' sake, I am commonly known as 'Loki the Lion' and _not_ 'Loki Odinson-whatever' in my own home_, in the Celestial World_. I just look like him but I am _positively_ not him. Tell that to your other Norse Myth dudes and leave me be. End of discussion, uhmmn…Thor. I still have a damsel to rescue." He stood up, leaning to a tree and gestured Bragi to follow.

Thor shot up and whipped Loki to face him. His expression was dead serious. "Listen to me, brother. Our enemies are powerful and they have the capability to manipulate a god's mind. They must have controlled you!"

Loki closed his eyes in pain as his injured side hit a bulky part of the tree. "Let go of me, Thor. I am in no condition to fight you and I am genuinely determined to save _somebody_. So don't be a _THORN_ in my throat." He said through gritted teeth, swatting Thor's hand away.

"No. You listen to me, brothe—"

"I. Am. Not. Your. Freaking. Brother." Loki glared at him before continuing his walk, Bragi following with a mocking peace sign formed by his little fingers. _'Oh Regulus. Do I deserve to be punished with this?! Can't you please give me a different punishment instead of being wanted by crazy over-determined legendary people? Like…transforming me into a lion cub being chased by hungry wolves or something?'_ He begged in his thoughts.

"I will propose a deal with you, Loki." Thor suddenly boomed. "If that is the only means for you to pay attention to me."

The two halted and turned, eying him cautiously. "And what might it be?" Bragi asked, glad being his friend's ever-so-loyal wingman.

"I will aid you in searching for your damsel."

Loki raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. "And what is it for you?"

"I will return you to Asgard with your memories and facilitate our Father to continue the plan." Thor replied with his head up high.

"Plan? What plan?"

"You will discern when thy memories return." Thor answered poetically.

Loki lowered his gaze to think about their deal. _'If I accept his offer, I may find Lucy quicker. However, Thor will bring me to Asgard. I have no idea of what or where it is but I need to meet up with my master before the dark guild catches her first. I am not even sure if this guy will return me to the Celestial World. I don't know what will happen if ever I learn something from the memory. Heck…I am not even sure if I am a spirit or a god now! The strange homey sentiment I felt when I first saw him haunts my mind. It was like part of me believes at him in every respect. I am totally messed up.'_ His face darkened as he raised his head. _'But for Lucy, everything is worth it._' He thought.

"What do you say, brother?" Thor offered a hand with a small smile forming his lips.

"I accept." Loki said sternly, shaking his _brother's_ extended hand. _'I might use him for a while so I need to join with the flow for now. For Lucy's sake.'_

**-Lucy's POV-**

I gazed at the time. It was already past lunch and nobody woke me up! I grunted in annoyance. I can't believe neither Freya nor Sigurd even bothered to wake me.

_*sigh*_

Anyway, I can't stay here and remark mean things for life. I am a grown up woman and I need to watch over myself. I hopped off the bed and neatly fold my thick heavy sheets. I faced the mirror and gawked at the sight. Oh the eyebags and the hair! The horror… I almost looked like my dearest friend, Toothless. How I missed that guy; note the sarcasm. His face still creeps me out until now. I took a short hot bath and wore my new grey-furred wolf dress. It was so pretty and adorable with its long fuzzy tail. I kinda felt sorry for her death but thinking about survival in this island, I guess it's just nature. I tied my hair in a high bun and added a touch of a little ribbon. Feeling satisfied with my attire, I grabbed a satchel that Freya gave to me and transferred all the things into there from my pouch. As I took hold of the earpiece communication thingamabob, I grew furious at Virgo. I utterly remembered everything last night like a bad dream with Toothless. Again.

_***AEIOU***_

_A voice suddenly burst from the little contraption I have in hand. "Come in, Leo. Come in. Brother, are you there? I've been trying to contact you for three human days!" _

_Familiarity strokes me like an egg. It was so familiar that my heart skipped a beat in happiness. I finally have the chance to return home. I can go home! I can freakin' go home! I sorta like it here but the weirdness was way too much. Anyway…I can go home! Even though there's a dark guild wanting me, I know that somebody can help me get the heck away from this island. And that somebody is the guild! Have I already said this? I can go home! Muahahaha._

"_Leo? Are you there? Are you getting ready to punish me?" The radio-ish voice asked._

"_Shut up, Virgo, it is Lucy." It was a bit cruel for me to reply but I can't handle the happiness that is filling me. Finally…I can return. _

"_Oh! Thank the stars. Princess, I and my fellow Spirits are so worried of you. When I tried to enter the human world for the last few days, I was seriously blocked. It seems that your magic was unstable for me to open my own gate. What has happened, Princess? Please do not tell me you punish yourself without me?!"_

_I sighed in frustration. "Virgo, don't bring the punishment topic again. I was kidnapped by a dark guild but was thankfully saved by a bunch of legendary go— I mean, by kind people. I am currently in good hands now but the bad news is… I can't use any form of magic in the island I am in. My keys are not with me. And the dark guild is still hunting me! Which means, getting home is not an easy go."_

"_That is truly bad. How can we help you, Princess? Surely there is a way?"_

"_I believe so too. But I still have no idea what is it. Can you help me make a way to inform my guild? Or maybe you can track my keys?" I crossed my fingers. "Oh, plus will you tell Loki 'thanks for being in my company for a few hours' and 'I hate him for not saving me from my kidnappers'."_

"_I am afraid I cannot do as you said, Princess. Besides that I cannot connect to your world, Leo has not been in his quarters since the last time he came to your apartment. We thought that he is with you at this moment, is he not?"_

_I frowned as my heart began to ache in depression. I am currently living in a nightmare! "No! He is not with me. I thought he was forced to return in the Celestial Plane?!"_

_I can almost imagine Virgo shook her head as she sighed in the radio. "Princess, I am guessing that he is in that island you are stepping on. We cannot feel his presence and it seems that he is blocked too. A Spirit is not allowed to roam far away from his key holder in her own world for a very long distance I assume. Because if he does, his gate will automatically close due to lack of the presence of the owner's magic. This means, if Leo is not here, he must be near your place. He would be able to return here after you congregate together."_

"_Oh. My. Gosh. He is kidnapped with me!" I shouted in the radio._

_*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beeeeeeep*_

"_Virgo? What is that beeping sound?" I asked frenetically._

"_Princess, I am afraid that the radio-com is battery low." She replied with her usual unconcerned voice._

"_Well? Go charge it then."_

"_I cannot, Princess. My deepest apologies."_

"_Say what? Why?" I was running out of patience and getting sleepier at the moment._

"_Leo has the charger." She paused, giving me the time to twitch. "Farewell, Princess. Do not worry, I try to contact the guild. For now, it seems that your fate is now in your hands…and Leo's too. I give you my best wishes for success."_

_*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*Tootoot*_

"_V-Virgo?...Virgo?! VIRGO! Holy mother of pancakes! Did she just hang up on me?! VIRGO I NEED YOUR HELP AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO IN THIS FREAKIN' ISLAND WITH WEIRD INHABITANTS WITHOUT ANY USE OF MAGIC!" I panted after my burst-out of mixed feelings. I closed my eyes and waited for a reply. Just a small reply. A tiny reply of comfort…but nothing came. I am all alone for this now, I think. _

_Glaring at the device, I threw it back in my pouch with a short scream of anger and frustration. Eventually, I gave up and lied down on the carpeted floor, feeling hopeless, scared even. So it is up to me and Loki…if ever I find him here. I bit my lip and jumped to the bed while plopping my head to the pillow to yell at it. "I hate you for this, Virgo! When I see you I'll gonna go mini Lucy-Hulk and give you the punishment you needed. Hmph…"_

_***AEIOU***_

Shaking my head by the memory, I sat down on the bed again. I rested my head on my hands and stare at the mirror. I look completely bleak and abandoned. I missed my comrades. I missed the guild. I missed my team. I missed doing dangerous missions. And gosh, how I missed Natsu and his annoying annoyingness. His toothy grin and his smiling eyes. Not to mention his fire. I sure would be happy to hang out with him in this cold season. And yet…my loneliness got the better of me. I feel powerless without magic and friends. Sure, Freya and Sigurd are cool people but they still give me a weird atmosphere whenever they are around. I cannot joke with them like how I joke in the guild.

_*sigh*_

I shook my head again to dwindle the desertion feeling I have and ogle at the mirror once more. My eyes were already close to tears when I caught a glimpse of a thick object underneath the bed. I bent down to the floor and stuck my head forward. It was the BOOK. The ancient book that Lady Cassava lent me. I took it in my hands and patted the dusts away. I choke in some but quickly recovered. I am so not in the mood for filth as breakfast. And as I was about to flip a page, my tummy interrupted me. '_What now?'_ It continued on rumbling and rumbling and growling and growling. I am sick of it for always making me its slave. But…Oh well. Reading is better when you have a full stomach. Thus, and yet again, I became another follower of this guy—I mean gut. Standing up, I shove the book into my satchel and skipped my way to the door.

The pure-white snow on the ground was thicker than yesterday. I leaped outside and drown my boots in the ice-blankets. Cool. I haven't seen so much snow as this; not even at home. It was deep and ended above my knees! Cooler. Although, it was kinda hard to walk around while buried in it. I dragged my feet while my tummy orders me around. Before I fainted yesterday, I was given a time to wander around the quarters. The area was big and neat; half the size of Magnolia City. There was a small village connected to it and they were all nice and sweet people. Even the villagers, they all wore animal skins as clothes. I hope the wolves here aren't endangered species yet. Anyway, I almost tripped on a rock under the snow. My tummy growled at me for being slow so I jogged my way to the canteen. I searched for Sigurd and the twins but they were nowhere to be found. I went to the counter and the bartender, an old lady but as sweet as MiraJane, greeted me warmly.

"Hello, young one. Did not see you for breakfast." Her old rusty voice croaked as she gave me a small smile.

"Yeah. Nobody woke me up. Maybe they are challenging me for a snowball fight though. Indirectly." I smiled back while choosing something to gobble from the menu. She chuckled and handed me a hot cappuccino with cute colorful marshmallows floating gleefully. I hesitated at first but in the end, I got mesmerized by its aroma and gulped it leisurely. "Wow! I can't believe you people are great with these. I can live with this for the rest of my life! Did you teach Sigurd of the recipes?" I asked, wide-eyed by the heavenly tang of the drink.

She chuckled again and leaned to the counter, holding a hand to whisper. "No, young lady. Sigurd himself taught me when I was still a teenager." The old lady winked and turned to her heels. "I shall prepare the today's Special for you, dear." Watching her retreating back, I returned to what she had just said. She is an oldie so how come Sigurd was able to teach her? And in her teenage years? By my estimation, he would be a baby by that time. That was…until I suddenly remembered that…Sigurd is an ancient dude. He is a god so basically, he is immortal. I am pretty sure he does a lot of great things and has a lot of mastered talents. Like making a hot cocoa. Maybe he makes tasty hotdogs too. I just shrugged by the idea but deep inside; I think it was totally _awesome_.

I ate my 'brunch' (_breakfast_+_lunch combined_); which is a very mouth-watering hot spicy soup, mush potatoes with gravy and sweet corn, a fresh green apple and her best-selling for today, her special grilled cheese sandwich with lots of stuffings that I-have-no-idea-what-those-are-as-long-as-they're-d elicious; while having a quiet chitchat with the bartender._ And please don't comment if I ate a lot! Remember that I haven't eaten well since yesterday._ I have only known her for more than 24 hours and I like her already. She didn't even charge me for the drink! She just made me remember of the guild again. It gave me a bittersweet feeling. But I can't stay gloomy like this while I am in the island. I need to start making an arrangement to get away here, escape the dark guild, search for my lost keys including a particular lion spirit and go back to Fairy Tail. Back to my team. After bidding my thanks and goodbye to Granny Idun, the sweet old bartender lady, I strode my way to the centre of the quarters to investigate and form an escape plan. IDUN…her name was odd too. It sounds like Norwegian-ish and unique. But is suits her silvery white hair and her small unusual deep purple eyes. This place's resident names are totally weird and cool at the same time. Not bad actually.

The snow was thinner by the plaza and I didn't like it. How can I make a snow angel?! Looking around, I noticed a great white wall of stone around the area. It must be a barricade for the enemies. I approached the barrage and placed hand to it, studying. The wall was taller than me for a few inches but it seemed really thick in width. I thought I could test its strength_. And so I did_. I fished a knife in my satchel, the one that Sigurd gave me as protection and sorts. Taking a step back, I crouched into my fighting pose and pointed at the wall.

"Let us see if I still got my killing instincts."Sucking a deep breath, I charged to the wall and strike it with my stiletto. And the moment the thin metal touched the wall, a spark came from it and my weapon flew out of my grip. I ducked my head swiftly and saw that it hit a wooden post a few yards away from my position. Swallowing my shock, I ran to it. "Geez. It is so deep. Glad nobody's here as my target." Just as I was supposed to remove my knife in the wood, I noticed that the metal part that hit the wall was smoking. I used my gloved hands and touched the handle. Woah. It too, was burning hot. I bended down and scooped a handful of snow and pour it to my knife. It sizzled and finally, it cooled down. After I returned my weapon in my satchel, I approached the wall once again. _'Undamaged, not even a scratch. Why would the people here build such a strong defense? Are their enemies that destructive? How did they build this by the way? NO person can construct a wall like this without magic. So how? Plus I remembered that magic was stopped _after_ the dark guild came; therefore, the people cannot build this wall without magic itself. Did they build it _before_ the guild came? Did they have other enemies besides the guild?'_ Tons of questions flooded and tortured my mind. The pain from the disease I lately caught was returning with a vengeance. It was darn painful. The unbearable pain was like splitting my skull in half! As easy as papaya! _Ugh_! Not able to think well enough, I fell on my knees and…well…buried my head on the snow. Like a scared peanut. Or an ostrich. Or a worm. _Gaaah_! Never mind.

Ultimately, the frosty feeling unbelievably subside the pain! Wow. I popped my head out of the hole and stood up, a bit wobbly. Some ice went into my ears so I pat my head sideways. Ugh...what a revolting sight. It was like my ear looks intimately to a small fire extinguisher because of the bursting white out of it. W-E-I-R-D = my timely word of the day.

Shaking my head for the last time, I decided to take a walk outside the quarters. I am pretty sure those _gods_ won't mind. 'I hope'. Anyhow, because the snow in that part was thinner, I was able to run rather properly. But before I open the huge metal gates, I swept my eyes around the area for the last time. It was oddly quiet. Too quiet if you ask me. And empty. Now that I thought about it, the canteen was almost empty as well. I wonder if they are having these confidential meetings behind my back. Maybe…it was because of their top secret god huddles. Awesome.

Not trying to make it hard for myself to think anymore, I finally scurried outside. The snow was a lot thicker, thank goodness, so I slowed down a little. The further I stroll away from the wall, the more snow-covered trees there are. They were twisted in unusual odd shapes that put my creep-rate into the next level. But gratefully, it was noisier here. The constant singing of birds and twittering of insects actually gives me comfort, knowing that there is somebody or something to accompany me. The trees continued to multiply and the snow prolonged to thicken. I walked and walked nonstop, enjoying my sight-seeing trip. The sun was probably setting already. I am actually not sure since the trees are really so tall and huge and I can't see the skies much. After hiking like…for three hours, I noticed that I was breathing unevenly by now so I decided to take a break with my little adventure in the woods. Luckily, I saw a large dead log lying on the snowy ground and took a seat on it. I become conscious that it was tiring to walk in the forest. Tiring to be alone. _That is enough_…the birds and insects aren't helping me much anymore. I want somebody to talk to! A 'somebody' who will respond to me honestly and judgment free. A person. Or maybe a talking animal can do too. Like Happy.

I became a lot more frustrated so I just buried my face in my hands. I wanted to exhale all the air in my lungs out but I noticed that it cannot do any help. I haven't felt this miserable in all my life. It felt like I am a survivor in a zombie apocalypse without anybody to fight for and a reason to continue striving. Finally, after storing enough energy for my body, I tried to make a snow angel. _Yay_! Might as do to lift up my mood. I lifted my feet to the log and prepared myself to dive on the snow. But as I was about to launch, I heard a soft laugh behind me. I stiffened. I darted my eyes around to see if somebody saw what I will do and embarrass myself. But no one. I saw nobody. Then I saw a small movement a few yards away from me. I narrowed my eyes and inhaled some frozen air.

"Hey you! Show yourself or I'll gonna cut your heart with a spoon!"

A wet ball of messy fuzz rolled before me. I gasped in disgust. A hairball? I looked up and saw a combination of cat and rabbit staring at me. I stared back with pure intensity of anger. The rude animal lolled its tongue out and hopped away. "Stupid cat-bunny. When I cross paths with that I'll gonna—"

Another set of laughs made me stand on my feet. It sounds like it came not far away from my place. Impulsively, I lowered my knees and leaned my upper body forward, my usual hunting pose. I followed the blissful laugh and found myself hiding behind another big twisted tree. From my hiding spot, I saw a silhouette sitting on some kind of rock formation with its back facing me. Judging from the short hair and those broad shoulders, he is a boy. I crouched lower once he turns his head to his right and laughed again. I saw his cerulean eyes contrasted perfectly from his ponytailed pale blonde hair. He continued on laughing and clutching his stomach for support as he returned his head to his original position. I haven't seen him this joyful and so free wily before. He looks really happy and adorable, far from his typical quiet nature. But…laughing alone? Something is wrong and I think my gut tells me to do something about it. Sucking a deep breath, I emerged from my hiding spot and walked towards him.

As I neared him, I noticed that he was staring to an unfrozen pond with a fishing pole in his grip. There was an empty bucket beside him, half buried by the snow. His boots were lying under the rock. _He was fishing in an unfrozen pond with his legs dangling in the cold water while laughing alone?!_ I honestly cannot explain what my impression is for him. Seriously, god or not, these people are totally crazies. I stopped on my tracks when I was already few inches from him, surprised that he hadn't sense my presence thus far. "Yo Frey! Not cold?" And with my simple yet bombshell approach, he stiffened and well…he fell into the pond. Panickly, he fidgeted his way out of the cold water and climb onto the rock, shivering so badly like a sopping wet kitten. I fought a giggle as I watch him struggle to shake the water off his drenched clothes. "Oh gosh…I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I-It's just…" I slowly trailed off, getting a towel from my satchel. I took a step forward but I was put to halt when he covered his face with an arm. He looks so scared and threatened…by me?

I withdraw my hand-occupied towel and stare at him. He looks delicate and weak. Even though he was taller than me, it looks like I'm more of a threat than him. He made me remember of Natsu Fireball, another delicate and shy man I knew. And also the memory of Loki when I first saw him. They are _so_ adorable that time. "Hey. Don't be like that, Frey. I mean no harm, alright? I am sorry." I spoke to him softly for a little comfort. I approached him very at a snail's pace and carefully this time. He tensed all of a sudden so I paused for a second before nearing him again, like how you would do when approaching a wounded puppy. With my free hand, I tugged his sleeve down, really gently so that I may have a better view of his face. He was truly wet and shivering helplessly; the more I want to hug him. I actually don't know why, but I want to be close to him. Weird, I am. I raised the towel to his flawless cheek and wipe his face with a feather's touch. _Woah_…I didn't know I have this skill! At any rate, I continued on drying his face while thinking of a way to decrease his uneasiness on me. His eyes were edging to everything but me. It kinda feels…heartbreaking. I don't know what's happening in me at that time.

Out of the blue, he spoke quietly. "Forgive me, Miss Lucy." I was essentially caught off guard by this. I stopped wiping his face and pulled him to sit down on the rock with me. And frankly, I have no idea why I am doing these things to him. It was like my body was moving in its own accord without my mind's permission.

He looked at me in shock so I smiled at him in guarantee that I won't hurt him. Like I would ever do that to him…"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong for me at all. In fact, I am the one who should make it up to you. I am terribly sorry for making you fall into the cold water. I only want somebody's company and then I saw you…laughing alone." I laughed curtly and my lips tightened into a wider smile.

At last, he centered his mesmeriszing azure eyes to mine. I saw a flash of gratification formed in them but immediately, it left. For three seconds of staring at each other, his cheeks flushed and he turned away. Still, I had this sentiment to make him like me…as a friend of course.

Dropping my hands to my lap, I averted my gaze to the ground. I found that he doesn't like being stared at. "Aren't you cold while hanging your feet in the water earlier? And why on earth are you fishing in _winter_? There are a lot of food supplies back in the quarters you know."

I saw his face burn red again. "U-Uhmmn…No reason. I-I just felt like spending time here alone and relax for a moment while the others are busy." He stuttered, taking his fishpole from the water.

"Yeah? Then what are you laughing for that time? What's funny?" I asked as I look around. Maybe he had this imagination buddy?

For a moment, his shoulders hardened again but slowly relaxed. Hmmmn…He is totally hiding something. But then, he shook his head for a no. "I-I am not laughing. I am a-afraid you heard wrong. There are lots of animals here that create strange noises."

I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion. I swear I saw him laughing earlier so why would he lie at me? I argued with my gut whether to tell him that I know he is lying or not. But then again, I am still in the middle of my investigation. A wrong move can ruin everything. So I finally decided to let him go. Just this once.

I relaxed my body and nudge his side, putting up my playful face. "Frey…I want to ask you something."

He stiffened. "W-What is it, Miss Lucy?" Glob. He stiffened a lot. _What an edgy guy._

I turned to him and placed the towel on his shivering shoulder. "Please…Just Lucy." He nodded timidly and I continued. "Do I really make you uncomfortable? I mean…don't you like me? Am I really bothering you that very much?" My questions were too much but they just came out of my mouth. That was so embarrassing. But it seems that he was pleased when I change the topic nonetheless, at the same time he doesn't. _He's confusing too._

He only sighed deeply and shook his head. I waited for a reply but nothing came. He just stared into the air with a worried expression.

I pouted, dropping my shoulders in defeat. "Le'me guess…you are still not prepared to tell me?"

He didn't even move but just stared down. **(-_- ') **What's up with him?

Wow. This scenario was so déjà vu-ish! You know…when I ask about him and his response? It was so familiar but I can't point my finger to it. It was like it happened to me before. Shaking the thought off, I sighed again, watching the small fog that formed from my breath. "Fine, never mind. I just wanted to ask, is all. At least I know that you are not such a bad guy after all. Thank goodness for that." I let out a small laugh and stood up. "I just hope that we can be good friends someday. Bye, Frey. Keep the towel anyways." And with that, I walked away. But with my second footstep, a cold hand against my wrist stopped me. I turned around just in time to see Frey standing up. Woah…this is totally weird now. In a heartbeat, awkwardness hung in the air and everything became dark. I felt suddenly warm. Then I didn't notice that my eyes were closed, that explains why the world was pitch black. Tee hee. When I flutter them open, my face immediately heated up…

And there were only three reasons for that:

1. I was hugging Frey. **(-_-)**

2. I was embracing this shy guy. **(o_o)'**

3. My arms were wrapped around Freya's twin brother. **\(*=*)/ **_HOLY BROCCOLI!_

And I am totally dead. My eyes dilated and goosebumps sabotage my skin. On my cheek, I can literally hear Frey breathing heavily and erratically. It sounds like he was starting to have a breakdown at any second. My nerves rebooted and I was barely able to move again. I gripped his shoulders and tore myself away, very gently, my hands still rested on them. I cannot read the expression in his eyes for they are blank.

'_Oh no…Got to think of a plan…Lucy think!' _I cannot just do that to a god?! He might curse me for a slimy squid-skin, or transform my hair into worms, or give me bad breath, or something that I can't live with; like boogars falling from my nose each day. Biting my tongue, I leaped into his arms again. But this time, I clapped my hands together behind him and screamed. "Hiyaaah! I killed a mosquito! Feel me buuuurrrnn…" Then I ripped myself off him and swiped my hands on my side like I had just _truly_ squished a real insect, which is only a bluff. "Are you bitten, Frey? Tell me if you don't feel anemic?! Oh gosh…Don't die on me, pal!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders. _I overreacted in purpose to make it more realistic. *wink*wink* _

With my screaming, he woke up from his trance and stared at me. I distinguished that he was looking above my head, for me to believe that he was looking in my eyes. I have known that technique quite well whenever I am facing Erza's bad side; _To not look straight in her evil orbs._ Trust me…it works. "N-No. I am fine. Thank you for getting that bug before it gets me." He said softly. _Urgh_. I felt guilty of doing those things to him. He was too naive for an anti-innocent terrorist like me.

I just replied a nervous smile at him before sitting back on the rock. I took his fishpole and dropped the line into the water. "So…can I _pray_ to you, O great god Frey, to bless me even for just a single catch?" I teased. The pond was _so_ empty that I felt sorry for its loneliness for living-things.

He warily sat beside me, on the very edge of the rock, and smiled faintly. "As you wish, little mortal." Out of my expectancy, he flicked his hand and gazed on the water. He muttered some foreign words and closed his eyes. I raised a questioning eyebrow and opened my mouth to ask what that was for but a bubbly sound stopped me. He looked up to me, his cerulean orbs glowing beautifully, and nodded his head to the water. I blinked several times since it was really hard to not to stare in his eyes, before I followed to where he was staring at. Surprise knocked me and my jaw actually dropped. Woah…

"F-Fishes?! There's so many! How did that happen? A second ago, there were only sea weeds and other plants. I definitely haven't seen any sign of other life forms there." The fishpole was being pulled down by the huge number of fishes fighting for the lone worm in the hook. I winced in pain when I felt my palms burning. The wooden pole was splintering my poor skin. I sent Frey a permission look if I can let go of his property. Gladly, he placed a hand above mine and took the pole. With a swift movement, his free hand was already holding a net. He swooped the net down and caught several colorful fishes. He dropped the net in the bucket, flicking his hand again dismissively. I saw the lucky uncaught fishes swim away quickly. "Frey…You did that?" I asked with wide eyes.

He smiled coyly and nodded. "God of prosperity." Frey pointed a thumb to himself, his first ever self-righteous expression.

I grinned. "Awesome. You made this poor pond rich in gilly and scaly inhabitants even for just a moment. Totally awesome."

Blush crept on his cheeks, adding more fragility in his delicate features. He stood up and quietly gathered sticks from the bush near our spot. Properly placing them together, he lighted a match. "Shall we have a snack, Lucy?" Frey glanced up at me, still not fond of calling me _Lucy_.

I took the bucket and slumped down across him. "You don't have to ask." We giggled contentedly.

**oooOOOooo**

Our little feast and the small bonfire pleased me a lot. A LOT. Even though Frey often avoids making contact with my eyes, I still felt in reassured with him. He was extremely polite and nice, except the eye-contacting part which a proper way to talk to somebody. I like him. He was totally the opposite of his very wild and lively twin sister. I like her too. Maybe…just maybe…I can live here in peace. Maybe it would good for me to stay here for a while and relax. The people in the quarters and in the village are kind and friendly anyways. What if there is an apt reason to why I am here? What if I am destined to be here? I am kinda loving this island, except the dark guild hunting me. Should I stop looking for a way back to Magnolia? Should I forget about the guild for a moment and stay here?

'_Wait…WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?! Of course I want to go home. What is happening to me?! It was like I am being poisoned or something.'_ I disagreed in my mind.

"Frey?" I started, swallowing a bite from my roasted fish. He looked up to me with his bright cerulean orbs, the fire's reflection dancing in them. "Besides that wall around the quarters, have you been out of this islan—"

"Oh. It seems that our little newbie is having a great bonding time with our 'god of timidity', _Nanna_." Giggled an unknown voice cut me mid-sentence.

"Yes. It seems she does." Another velvet-smooth voice said.

I looked to my shoulder and saw two slender silhouettes leaning against each other. A giant tree shaded their faces from my sight. "Shall we introduce ourselves, my dear friend?" The first voice asked with her sickly sweet tone.

"Yes. I think we should." The second person stepped forward. She wore a pale yellow cheetah skin dress with matching furry boots, much shorter than mine. Her long light brown hair was appropriately braided behind her. Her wrists were filled with golden bracelets and a pair of large golden hoops, as large as my fist, dangled from her ears. Her unusual ginger-colored eyes trailed up and down on me, interest filling them. "Greetings, dear neophyte. I assume you haven't met us before, have you? Let me introduce myself." She curtsied gracefully and smiled at me. "My name is Nanna. I lived across yours."

I stood up, wiping the snow off my dress, and bowed politely at her. "Nice meeting you, Nanna. My name is—"

"Lucy Heartphilla. Mhmm. We know." The first person said, the rude one who butted in ago. She emerged from the shadows and stood beside the well-mannered Nanna. She wore the hood up of her white-tiger skin dress. It was honestly very pretty, contrasting perfectly from the snow. Instead of furry boots, she wore a pair of lacy maroon-colored high heels. Even though she had thick orange leggings on, I think she broke the comforting dress code here. I'm surprised she's not shivering to death. And around her shoulders were bright pink wooly shoal.

I felt Frey stood up beside me, uneasiness radiating from him. I glanced at him for console before asking the tiger lady. "And you are?"

She raised a hand with decorated nails and removed her hood. A wave of familiar green strands of hair fell to her shoulders. _Green_ hair? One of her recognizable cruel magenta orbs is covered with her bangs. _Magenta_ eyes?! Her pink lips, formed into a thin line, were something she idolized a _long_ time ago. She was overwhelmingly memorable for me, unfortunately. I can and _will_…never forget what she had done to my Spirits. My Spirits which she treated like tools. My Spirits who feared her whole-being. Until now, I can feel their wounded hearts made by her. I, together with my Spirits, shall never forget what she had done. Especially to Loki…

Looking at her makes me feel sick.

Looking at her makes me feel anger.

And looking more at her makes my head ache.

She shouldn't be here…

She _can't_ be here…

Why?..._It is because she should be dead._

"K-Karen Lillica?!"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_Woah! Loki and his companion, Bragi, met Thor! _

_How could Thor help Loki in the search of his master? Will Loki regret accepting the offer in the end? What is this blooming relationship that Lucy and Frey have? What is making the Celestial Mage change her mind in returning home? And why on earth is Karen 'Freaking' Lillica alive and standing before Lucy?! What is this revelation that the author of this story had in mind?! STAY TUNE FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTER… _

* * *

**A.N.** Yosh! How is it? Did 'ya all like it?

I want to personally thank _kaitokid1600, Frosted Cloud, Vampirefreak4eterity, Srya Evermist, Finny-Kun Goddess, perciousjewel101,_ and etc. for following and adding me in their story favorites. You kind-hearted people charged me with a determination to continue my story. I thank you all! I would very much be grateful if more of you lovable human-beings leave a simple review or feedback. Remember, an author cannot appreciate her work if nobody appreciates it at all. I badly need to know what you think of my stories. I shall accept your comments either bad or good, be it!

But you, adding me in their favorites and follows, really warms my heart…I am glad that there are still a lot of you there. I hope God, the Almighty God and _not_ the Norse dudes, bless you all.

Oh…plus please forgive me if ever I do not update regularly. I hope that Lucy and Loki's character here is not too _off_. I kinda made them like that to add more jolliness of the story's soul. And about the _**NEXT CHAPTER**_ thingy?...Never mind that…It sucks…I know…

THANK YOU AGAIN AND BYE!


End file.
